Don't leave me (NaruSasuSasunaru,yaoi)
by Evilcupcake98
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke(16) is one of Konoha's strongest ninja's ever, Naruto (7) becomes his student. But what happens when Konoha gets attacked by the juubi and the only way Sasuke can safe everybody is to seal it away with a jutsu what wil also seal him away. Narusasu/SasuNaruo, yaoi, lemon story (Sorry I am not good in summary's ;( )
1. Chapter 1

_**Okaayyy … Introduction. (I'm not good in summary's-_-)  
Uchiha Sasuke (16) is one of the sannin in Konoha, a very respected ninja by everybody and was known as one of the strongest ninja's that existed in the world. On the young age the 3th hokage named him the 5**__**th **__**hokage, but the strong teen refused the title and left konoha without telling anybody his true reason. Well he didn't left Konoha empty handed. A blond 7 years old jinjuriki came with him as the sannin's student.  
Uzumaki Naruto was a 7 years old boy and was born with the kyuubi inside him.  
He became the student of the great sannin Uchiha Sasuke and left konoha for almost 6 years but what happens when you villages is getting attacked by the juubi and your sensei sealed it away what cost him his life? Is he really dead or is he still alive? **_

_Sorry I'm really bad in summary's well I hope I convinced you to read my story I promise you it will be fun ^^. Wel feel free to ask questions if you have them =3_

Chapter 1 ( First meeting with Uchiha Sasuke! Dattebayo!)

Uzumaki Naruto was a 7 years old boy who was living in the village named Konoha.  
He didn't enjoyed his live, well he smiled much and laughed all the time. He didn't want anybody to see his pain, he didn't want anybody to know that his heart was really weak.  
Nobody noticed the 7 years old kyuubi jinjurkiki and that is where the boy was mad about.  
He did everything he could for attention, but it wasn't really the attention were somebody should be proud of. He painted with orange paint the faces of the hokage's. He hated adults who always looked at him with hate in their eyes and he wasn't good at studying.  
Even though the boy had no parents nor family or friends, he always woke up with a smile on his face saying he would become the hokage. That he would be the best hokage of all!

Laughing the 7 years old boy run away for the shinobi's who were after him. Because one's again he terrorised the village by painting his face on every building.  
"HAHAHHA, YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" He yelled and he hide himself behind a wall while the shinobi's run the wrong direction.  
Naruto laughed and tried to catch his breath, he threw the paint brush on the ground and walked away from the wall to go back home. It was 5:30 pm and it would get dark soon.  
Naruto didn't like to be alone on the street in the dark, he found it scary but he would never admit that to anyone. Uzumaki Naruto was going to be hokage one day! Hokage's aren't afraid for anything! That is way everybody respects the hokage so much.  
"Nah?..Since when was it orange day?" Naruto stood still when he heard a voice that sounded so..Sweet, yet so confidence and strong. Rare how you could hear so many thing just by a voice.  
"Damn it must have been Naruto again." The voice Naruto heard now made him scared.  
It was the voice of the 3th hokage.  
Naruto hide himself behind a trashcan while he heard the 3th's voice cursing about the child while his food steps became louder. _"Damn…I hope he doesn't find me!" _Naruto thought and bit his bottom lip. 'You mean that kid, that demon kid." A voice said what sounded rare…Not very friendly, but Naruto didn't care about that. He was mad because the man called him 'the demon kid'. He wasn't a demon..HE WAS UZUMAKI NARUTO!  
"Such a talented kid. Look the way he decorated the stoned faces of the hokage's " The nice voice said what made Naruto blush and smile.  
"Sasuke, as my best student. Please stop talking nonsense."  
"Sasuke? Is that his name?" Naruto thought when he started peeking behind the trashcan.  
"Hai,Hai,Hai.' Sasuke said while scratching the back of his head en looking nervous around him.  
"I should find that kid, he must clean everything up before the villager start to complain…Well they do that anyway." "Well, sensei I still like what he did to your face…You look good in orange."  
"Stop talking nonsense!" The hokage said a bit pissed. Sasuke chuckled and then turned his head to the other guy with the long black hair and scary snake like eyes. "You both are dismissed now, I will see you both tomorrow." The hokage said before he took his leave. "Well I guess it is now you and me." Sasuke said and looked at the snake man who looked at Sasuke for at least 2 seconds before he looked at another direction. "Well what do you think, should we go out for a drink, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke smiled cute when he hold Orochimaru's arm with both his hands en tried to look adorable for his team mate. Orochimaru looked a bit pissed en pulled his arm back.  
"I have a few things to handle first, by the way you are still under aged so I don't understand how you could get near alcohol." "Naah Orochimaru, can't those few thing wait for tomorrow! It will be fun I promise!"  
"I will see you tomorrow." Orochimaru said while he walked away.  
'Fine! Leave me! I don't care! I will go on my one!" Sasuke crossed his arms en looked away…At least for 2 seconds.  
"Naaah…Orochimaru, please come with me! Don't leave me! …No response, well FUCK YOU!" Sasuke said and laughed as Orochimaru looked back with a confused look in his eyes, but them he disappeared. Sasuke sighed and turned around to walk home.

Naruto turned around an sighed in release. "Yooohhss…Their gone…I must find a good hiding spot to hide myself for the 3th…Well he is old, so he can't move that much anyway…So I don't have to worry too much about him…But Iruka-sensei…" Naruto stopped talking and slowly turned his head a 90 degree to the right. "Yo." Sasuke said as he sat next to Naruto smiling while making a peace sign with his right hand.  
"NAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled and jumped on his feet and wanted to run away, but the boy he now knew as Sasuke grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Naruto fell on his back and looked at the face who looked down at him.  
"Mind to explain why a young boy as you is doing outside this time of the day?"  
Naruto looked confused at the boy he knew as Sasuke. Wasn't he going to punish him for terrorising the village? Or bringing him to the hokage? Was did it matter what he did outside this time of the day? "Well? I bet you parents are worried sick about you." The tone Sasuke now used sounded strict and even a bit mad, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to that. The word 'parents' made him sad. Nobody was waiting for him at home..Only a diry room and a dirty room doesn't say 'welcome home' when he came back. "Why do you care!" Naruro shouted and stood up to face the teenage ninja. Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms and closed his eyes, as if he was disappointed.  
Naruto looked confused and felt a strange feeling in his tummy. As if he cared about the older boy being disappointed at him. But then Sasuke pulled the kid up by his collar "NEVER EVER SHOUT AT ME LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed and let the boy fall on the ground.  
_"Naaah he is scary!"_ Naruto thought and looked scared. "It is not safe for a kid like you to be outside this late…Even in Konoha there are people that have a sick mind." "Well, are you one?" "You little brat!" Sasuke said pissed while his hand turned in to a fist what made Naruto almost pee In his pants.  
Sasuke chuckled seeing Naruto's face, he then turned around and walked away. "Go home kiddo." He said as he looked back and smiled at Naruto who looked more confused than he was before.

"_This boy….IS CRAZY! SCARY BUT SO NICE IN ONE!" _Naruto thought as he got up from the ground en ran home. Still thinking about the teenage ninja he met.

**And what do you think? Like it yet? No? FUCK YOU!  
Anyway, this was chapter one, I will be busy with chapter 2 and maybe you like it then =3  
Well please tell me what you think about my story…DON'T SAY MEAN THINGS!  
Yes you may suggest things ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 (We meet again.) **_

Naruto sat on his usual place next to the window while class hasn't even started. A week past after his punishment from the hokage , but he didn't care. He would do it again as soon as he got money to buy a lot of orange paint. He sighed as everybody was talking to each other about their weekends.  
Naruto didn't had any friends, because most people didn't liked him or they weren't allowed to hang out with him from their parents.  
"Have you heard about Sasuke-sama?" "No, what what?!" "Well my dad says that the elders of konoha are thinking of making him the 5th hokage."

Naruto turned his face to Ino and Sakura. "Ino-chan how do you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking quite surprised. "Baka, Everybody know him..except you !" "I do know him!" Naruto shouted. "He Is laying!" Sakura shouted while crossing her arms. "I am not laying!" "Well, since you are stupid and a layer I will tell you what my dad told me. He said that the elders had spoken to each other and that they will name Sasuke-san as the 5th hokage..My dad disagreed with them because he said that Sasuke is too young, but most of the jounin agree with the elders. So the change that we get a new hokage is big." Ino said while Naruto looked really surprised. "Are you sure Ino, he doesn't look strong to me, not at all." Naruto said while frowning. "Not strong!" Naruto turned his head to Kiba who stood behind him. "Are you crazy? He is a sannin Hokage-sama's best student, he already surpassed the 3th. How can you call him weak?"  
"Well, because he nothing but talking!" Naruto shouted. 'Baka, you don't know where you are talking about." Ino said.  
"Okay everybody sit down, the lessen is about to start!" Iruka said while he walked in the classroom and began his lessen.  
Naruto stared out the window, thinking about the ninja he met a week ago..Was he really going to become the new hokage? Was he really that strong as Kiba said he was.  
Naruto raised his hand looking at Iruka-sensei. "No Naturo you can't go to the bathroom."  
"I don't have to go to the bathroom! I had a question Dattebayo!" Naruto said while Iruka raised one of his eyebrows. "Well?" "Can you tell me about Sasuke?" "Baka show some respect!" Sakura shouted looking quite mad at Naruto. "I don't have to show respect to someone like him!" "Naruto, Sakura both stop it!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto, you should start paying attention to the lessen, how did you even came up with that question? We are talking about ninjutsu now."  
"Well..I was curious, didn't you say that you should ask question when you have questions?" " …" Iruka signed and looked at the rest of the class who looked curious as well.  
"Okay, It is not like I met him in person, but some people I know do…So they say that.." "HE IS HANDSOME!" Sakura en Ino yelled . "…Well that maid be true, like I said I haven't met him in person, but I will explain why he is important for our village…And that has to do with ninjutsu..So we are back at the subject we have to study." Iruka said with a grin on his face.  
"Well as we learned you can form you chakra in lots of different elements. Like water, earth, fire, lightning and air, but there are some more elements some people are able to create. The first hokage was able to combine water en earth together to create his wood style. …WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" Iruka yelled seeing his class wasn't paying attention. 'We know that, continue what makes Sasuke so special!" Naruto said while Iruka frowned.  
"Well he has a unique ninjutsu way, he is able to create something he likes to call ice style and blue fire." "Blue fire?" Naruto asked. "Well, I don't know exactly what that is but a comrade of my says it is like cold fire, fire that doesn't burn you…But in the same time it is twice as dangerous ..I don't know exactly what it is, second he got ice style…Well I think most of you already knows what that means. "  
"Iruka-sensei, my sister says that he uses a lot of ice style, but never cold fire, why is that?" Kiba asked.  
'I don't know, maybe it is easier or stronger." "That explains why they call him konoha's ice prince." Shikamaru said while Naruto looked out of the window trying to put all the new information in his head. "Well does that answers you question Naruto?" "Yea…I think.' Naruto said.

After the lessen Naruto walked true the village shops, he had to buy some milk but his head wasn't working clear, everybody looked at him, some with hate in their eyes and some who felt bad for him. Naruto bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore it, but it didn't worked all too good.  
"Oi, look who we have here, it is mr. nobody!" Naruto turned his head and saw a few class mates he couldn't stand. 'Well At least mr. Nobody isn't as cowards as you guys are!" Naruto yelled mad!  
"Cowards, you will see who is a coward, because we are going tonight to a graveyard at 11 P.M! " "Really?! I will come too, I'm not a coward!" "You can't, because you will run away crying!"  
"I am not!" "Yes you are!" The boy shouted back. "I will proof that you are the one running away crying!" "Yeaa we will see!" The boy said and pushed Naruto a said and walked away with his friend.

"Tsk…Who does he think he is….I will scare him away there…But how?" Naruto looked away wondering what he will do to the boys. His eyes stopped by a shop who sold masks. Naruto had a smile on his face and ran to the shop and stopped before the masks.  
"Hnnnn..Het must be something really scary…" He said to himself. He saw a mask that looked scary enough he wanted to take the mask, pay and leave..But before he even could stretch his arm somebody pushed him out of the shop en on the ground. "Auw!" Naruto looked up and saw a man who looked like the owner of the shop. "Get away from my shop you brat!" He said looking really mad. "What is the matter with you, I only wanted to buy a mask!" Naruto shouted while there formed a crowd around him. "Here your mask!" The owner said and threw the mask on Naruto what hurt the kid. "And now get away you pest!"  
Naruto closed his eyes to hold his tears back, but then suddenly he felt a cold head stroking him on the place where the mask hit his forehead. "What is happening here, are you okey?"  
Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly in a pair of beautiful onyx eyes . His heart skipped a beat while the owner looked surprised. "Sasuke-sama…It is really a honor to meet you."  
"Kisama! Baka! Dobe! Usuratonkachi !" Sasuke shouted and stood up en grabbed the owner by his collar and lifted him with one hand up looking extremely mad at him. "Is this the way how you treat your costumers! How you treat a kid! If you didn't lived in this village I would have killed you with one blow! " Sasuke shouted literally throwing the owner back in his shop. "Nothing to see here, gey your asses away from here!" Sasuke said looking at the crowd who slowly walked away. He then turning around to the child. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked kneeling in front of Naruto who looked surprised at him with his bright blue eyes. "Why? Why are they all looking at me with hate in their eyes…I..I..Haven't done anything to them…" Naruto whispered still fighting tears back. Sasuke smiled friendly at him and wanted the stroke his hair. But Naruto jumped up. "I DON'T NEED YOU PITTY!" Naruto yelled and ran away. 'Oi…Wait! Kiddo!" Sasuke shouted back but let his head hang as soon as the Naruto continued running.  
_ "This kid…His chakra, no doubt. He is the kyuubi jinchuriki…..4__th__ hokage…Why did you sealed the kyuubi in that kid?"_ Sasuke stood up. And sighed. "Nah..He will be fine." Sasuke said looking at the direction the kid just ran away. He could still feel the chakra of Naruto that was still moving what meant that he was still running.

**Well what you think? I must say if you are waiting for lemon that will come in later chapters..Not that Sasuke is going to fuck a 7 years old kid..No…You will read it later. =3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 (The Ice Prince in training mode!)**_

"Oi Naruto..Are you okey, we saw what happened yesterday." Shikamaru said while Choji stood next to him. 'Hé?…Aaah yes! It was nothing!" Naruto Said while there was a bruise on his fore head.  
"Well I think the owner was really rude." 'Doesn't matter I already took revenge on him." Naruto said while a smile appeared on his face, he was thinking about the rotten eggs he threw at the shop.  
"Well that is nice to hear." Shikamaru said and walked to his desk with Choji. Naruto signed and placed his head on the table. Then Iruka-sensei came in the class and talked about something what suddenly made everybody excited, but Naruto was half sleeping so he didn't know where they were talking about. Then the bell rang for the lunch break. Suddenly one of Naruto class mates stood in front of him. "Have you ever met Sasuke-sama?" "Yeaa…So what, who cares about him?" Naruto said, he disliked the boy in front of him..No..He hated the boy in front of him. Why did he suddenly walked up to him and asked about Sasuke?  
"I bet you are laying." "Why would I lie!" Naruto yelled. "Because you are a layer, nobody likes layers!" "Well good for me I'm not a layer!" "You are! And nobody likes you" "I'm not a layer and so what if nobody likes me. I don't care!" "You are a monster, everybody says that, nobody likes you because you are a stupid monster with no parents nor manners!" Not even a second after Naruto pinned the boy on the ground and was hitting him hard with his fist.  
"DON'T. .**EVER**. .AGAIN!" Naruto screamed . He bit his bottom lip while blood was dripping from his knuckles. He stood up and looked around him. Some students ran away to call Iruka-sensei while other students were watching horrified. 'AM NOT A MONSTER!" Naruto yelled looking at all those eyes. He felt tears running down his cheeks and ran away as fast as he could.  
"NARUTO!" He could hear Iruka scream just when he left the school. He closed his eyes and kept running. After a while he got tired and felt on the ground behind some bushes. He was gasping heavy but tried to control his breathing. After 2 minutes of silence he knew nobody was following him. He signed in relieve and thought about the boy he beat up. He looked at his hands what were still covered under the blood of the boy. He bit on his bottom lip and closed his eyes again.  
"GOODMORNING SENSEI!" Naruto eyes shut open when he heard the familiar voice of Sasuke. He pushed the bushes aside and saw a training field with 5 people on. He recognised Sasuke in medially then he saw the 3th hokage and 3 other people. One he recognised as the snake guy! But the other 2 were strangers to the blonde boy. "You are late." The 3th said. "How come?" The blond haired woman said with a smirk on her face while looking at Sasuke.  
"Well, I can explain! Just hear me out." 'Well?" The 3th asked, he wasn't frowning like he usually does. Instead he smiled.  
_"Didn't know the 3th could have emotions!"_ Naruto thought.  
"Nanni!? Y-Y-You r-r-really want to..To..To hear it?" Sasuke asked surprised, he didn't expect his sensei to really want to listen to his story. A blush appeared on the teens face while he smiled awkward. "Should I guess? You were drunk yesterday?" Orochimaru asked looking not to surprised. "Or is it a guy? Nah Sasuke!" Tsunade asked. "Well…It…It.." "LOOK HIS FACE IS TURNING RED!" Jiraiya laughed. "NAAAAH LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YEA." Sasuke screamed while everybody was laughing except the hokage… "So it was both?" the 3th asked looking disappointed at his student who turned his head. "Sasuke, how many times do I need to tell you?" The 3th signed  
"**Uchiha Sasuke, you are Konoha's most important ninja, people all over the world look up to you, you shouldn't be acting foolish, don't drink alcohol , don't kiss, don't fuck don't love, don't play games, never have fun.. Because konoha is like a bridge and you ,my son, you are the pillar who holds the bridge stable. If there is something wrong with that pillar there is something wrong with the bridge. Do you get this my son…**See, I know this bullshit out of my head." Sasuke said looking quit annoyed. The 3th frowned. "THEN LET IT STAY IN YOUR HEAD YOU DUMBASS!" He screamed. Naruto put his hands on his mouth to hold back his laughter. The 3th was so annoyed and Sasuke couldn't care less._ "What is wrong about hanging out with a guy?" _Naruto thought looking at the 4 sannin's. He didn't understand where they were talking about but the 3th was annoyed and that was funny.  
"Okay, listen we are going to spar…' "I'm going to team up with Orochimaru-san!" Sasuke Said while embracing Orochimaru's right arm trying to look extra cute. While resting his head on the other guys shoulder. Orochimaru looked at the boy and blushed then he looked annoyed and pulled his arm back. "Well…That would have worked on me." Jiraiya said looking at Sasuke who looked annoyed at Orochimaru. "Sasuke! Let me finish talking! We aren't going to fight in teams, everybody is on his own. You should defeat each other." 'I'm allowed to kill Jiraiya and Tsunade..This is the best day of my life." "Shut up! I will beat the crap out of you!" Jiraiya yelled "You won't even beat the crap out of my grandmother, which is funny because I don't have a grandmother!" "Both of you shut up!" The 3th yelled. "Since I'm here..I will be fighting too." Suddenly Sasuke started laughing again,  
"You old-man?! You can't even carry a box without hurting your back!" "I'M STILL THE HOKAGE!" "Yeaa..Because you think the hokage title will keep you young and strong." Sasuke laughed.  
"Sasuke-kun, don't ever underestimate our sensei, also remember that sensei is still the hokage..He must have a plan otherwise he wouldn't participate in this." Orochimaru said while the 3th had a grin on his face. He looked at Sasuke expecting him to look amazed, but instead he was sitting on the grass looking bored. "Yeaaa,, You right!" He said. "Arrogant brat!" "Hihi!"  
Sasuke stood up. "Well let's begin." Sasuke said looking at the bushes and frowning.  
"BEGIN!" The 3th yelled and all the other sannin started to attack Sasuke.

Naruto signed in relieve, for a second he thought he was going to get caught by Sasuke..But the fight has started so he forgot about the chakra he felt from behind the bushes, Again Naruto pushes the bushes aside and looked at the fight what has begun. They were all so fast and Naruto couldn't follow everything with his eyes. "Naah I thought it was everybody against everybody, not everybody against me!" Sasuke yelled while dodging the fists of Tsunade. He then jumped before a snake from the ground grabbed his ankle, Then the 3th appeared in front of him, but Sasuke also dodge his attack. "That is so mean!, You guys can't attack me on your one so you all teamed up!" Sasuke said while a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, It is time I got serious too." He said looking at the others while suddenly his eyes became red. The other frowned but everything went so fast from that point. Naruto couldn't see anything . He rubbed his eyes…Was he blind? Or were they all just so fast!  
"Here you are little brat!" "Naaah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled when somebody pulled him up from his jacked. "Were you planning to escape from me, what you have done is unforgivable!"  
'LET ME GO IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Naruto yelled and kicked with his feet right on Iruka knee. Iruka let Naruto go and Naruto started running again "AUW… NARUTO!" Iruka yelled and saw the boy was running straight to the training field were the 4 sannin were fighting. "Shit!" Iruka cursed and his eyes widened seeing a paper bomb on the ground. "NARUTOOOO!" Iruka yelled and ran up the field, but was to slow. Naruto stood on the paper bomb and the bomb went off. He screamed and everybody stopped fighting and looked at the smoke. "NARUTO!" Iruka screamed with shock in his eyes.

The smoke cleared up a bit and Iruka couldn't believe his eyes as somebody felt on the ground and rolled all the way over the field till a tree hit his back and stopped him from rolling further.

Naruto eyes were shut tight while tears were running down his cheeks, he thought he was dead. But he didn't feel any pain…Wasn't dead supposed to be painful?  
"Are you okay?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and met once again the beautiful onyx eyes. He looked around him and saw that Sasuke's arms were wrapped around him in order to protect him from the explosion, but Sasukes own arms were covered with blood and burn marks. It was then that Naruto realised that the only reason he survived the bomb was because Sasuke saved him just in time.  
"Y-You're a-arms…" Naruto stuttered feeling so guilty and sad. "It is nothing, but tell me. Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked looking concerned. Naruto looked surprised and his blue eyes were ones again filled with tears. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto hid his face in Sasuke chest and wrapped his tiny arms around the teen. Sasuke smiled and stroke the boy's hair. "It is okay.. Everything is fine' He said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 ( Konoha's Ice master) **_

Naruto sat near a lake and looked at the water while he was thinking about Sasuke.  
He couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind, why did he saved him yesterday?  
Naruto though about the blood on the pale arms of the teenager and then shut his eyes.  
He didn't want to think about it, but he didn't understand.  
Why? Nobody liked him. He hated Sasuke. He hated everybody and everybody hated him.  
He was the demon of the village, at least that is how the called him.  
He didn't understand why, but Sasuke. He saved him from the bomb.  
He was concerned about him and he even stood up for him. Why?  
Naturo didn't know how to react to that. Yesterday he cried for hours in Sasuke's arms because he was so confused, felt so quality and was so scared.  
Sasuke stroke his hair and told him everything was okay. It felt so comforted.  
But as soon as he stopped crying he didn't thank Sasuke for saving him nor letting him cry everything out.  
He just rubbed his eyes and ran away shouting to everybody to leave him alone.  
Now he felt sorry for what he had done. He should have at least thanked him.  
He was so confused … He let his head hang and he pulled his hair for not knowing what to do!  
"Come on Naruto, you know better than this!" Naruto yelled and looked at the moon above him.  
The moon was so pretty, and the night sky reminded him of Sasuke.  
_"NAAAAAH NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!" _Naruto thought and looked at the leak again.  
"_I wish I had a father or a mother to talk to … Why, why do I have to live like this!" _Naruto thought and felt a tear rolling down his cheek. _"Why me?"_  
"Hey … Mind if I sit next to you?" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke standing a few meters behind him, he smiled friendly and Naruto felt his heart pump faster, but before he could say anything Naruto just turned his head back towards the water.  
Sasuke looked surprised and decided to sit next to the blond boy.  
"Well, I never had the change to introduce myself. I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said looking at the boy who kept his eyes on the water.  
"You know it is dangerous outside at this time a day," Sasuke said.  
"It is really cold. Aren't you cold?"  
Indeed Naruto was cold, but he wouldn't admit that, he already felt as a burden to the teen.  
Suddenly Naruto felt something warm around his shoulders.  
He looked up at Sasuke who put his coat on Naruto, of course it was huge for Naruto, but it was warm and it smelled so good.  
Sasuke smiled. "Better?" He asked.  
"Why? … Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Well why wouldn't I be nice to you, you haven't done anything bad. At least not to me."  
"I scream at you. I hate you. I'm a burden to you and those bandage around your arms are thanks to me."  
"Well, you are a lot of work … But we will manage," "What?" Naruto looked confused.  
Sasuke laughed and shook his head.  
"I guess that is just who you are," Sasuke said and warped one arm around the boy.  
"But you shouldn't be here at this time. I will bring you home," Sasuke said and stood up.  
"I don't understand! ... Pl ease explain it to me," Naruto asked and still hasn't got an answer to his question.  
"Naruto you are being difficult, don't you have academy tomorrow? You should be already in bed," "How … Do … you .. know my name?" Naruto asked in shock.  
"Well, you are konoha's little troublemaker," Sasuke said and petted Naruto on his head.  
"And I think you're special," Sasuke said and held Naruto's hand.  
Naruto tried to pull his hand out of Sasuke's grip, but Sasuke didn't let go.  
"Let go Sasuke, it is embarrassing." Naruto said, but smiled. He actually liked the attention he got.  
"I wonder if you had dinner?"  
" .." Naruto stuttered.  
"Well … I guess that ramen shop is still open, I can treat …. Naruto?" Sasuke looked around him and saw Naruto way ahead of him. "Come, come, ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto said while smiling. Sasuke laughed and followed the blond boy.

"Aaah, look it is Naruto again. I already know what you want,'  
"Yes old man!" Naruto said as they arrived in the ramen shop and sat down.  
"He knows your name, how many times do you eat ramen in a day?" "Hihi, nice said. Hihi … In a day … Well I have it as dinner … Lunch. Breakfast. Snack.."  
"Do you even know, what vegetables are?"  
"Baaaahhh!" Naruto said.  
"I know they don't taste that good, but they are healthy."  
"I eat vegetables!, look it is in the ramen," Naruto said pointing at the vegetables in the bowl the man just put in front of him.  
"Nah .. You are a funny one," Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto.  
"Hey Naruto, who is your friend here?" The old man asked while putting a bowl in front of Sasuke. "Friend?" Naruto asked looking up from his bowl.  
"Naah, That is Sasuke… A bastard that things he so strong,"  
"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said and hit Naruto on his head.  
"Hey are you even allowed to hurt children?!"  
"Hell yea I'm!"  
"Naaaah, At least give me more ramen if you hit me,"  
"What, you are already finished!"  
"Yeaa … So?"  
"Do you even chew your food?"  
"Of course, you just talk too much!"  
"I haven't said a thing!"  
"Naaah..Huunngrreeeyy!" Sasuke signed and faced the old man who was laughing.  
"Can I get another bowl for that kiddo there?"  
'Of course." The man said and turned around to make the other bowl.  
"Oi, can you put extra vegetables in there?!"  
'No please don't!"  
"Hell yea!" Sasuke said hitting Naruto once again before he could protest further.  
"Naaah .. Can I also get extra beef!"  
"hnm … Okay. Hey old-man, do you mind to put extra beef in it as well?" Sasuke said and the man nodded. He put the bowl down in front of Naruto and started washing up something's.

"Hey, Sasuke-san. I don't really like to interrupt you, but could you inform me more about that villain were everybody is talking about. It seems that he is after something big."  
Naruto looked up from his bowl at Sasuke who looked the be lost in his thoughts.  
"Well old-man. You shouldn't be worrying about it. It seems that whatever he is after he can't find it. It might have been a myth he believed in, but don't worry Orochimaru-san is on that case so it is no way he can fail." 'Sounds pretty dangerous."  
"Orochimaru will manage," Sasuke said and smiled at the man. "Don't you worry." Sasuke added.  
"I take your word for that." The old man said and Sasuke nodded facing Naruto.  
"Are you done?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. "Yea..' Naruto said. He looked tired.  
"I will walk you home.' Sasuke said and stood up and paid the man, at first the old-man didn't want to accept the money from Sasuke, but Sasuke left it on the table and smiled at the old-man and walked out of the shop. "Are you tired?" "No…. Yes." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.  
"Euh.. Sasuke what was that with that villain?"  
"Nothing you should worry about,"  
"Because it is Orochimaru on that case?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes."  
"What makes you think he can handle that?"  
"Because he is Orochimaru, he very strong,"  
"Stronger than you?"  
"Yea."  
"No way, everybody told me you are the strongest ninja in konoha. That you are the strongest of the 4 sannin and that you already surpassed all the hokage's ."  
"Will you stop it already!" Sasuke said and looked a bit mad at Naruto.  
"But I'm confused.' Naruto whispered looking surprised.  
"When you guys were training, it looked like you could beat the others easily.' Naruto whispered looking at the ground.  
"Can it be that you are scared to be strong?"  
Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Naruto who also stopped.  
'Naruto, I will explain you something. Nobody is really the strongest, everybody has a weakness and there is always that one person that surpasses you and there is another one who surpassed the first person ... It is a cycle. Do you get me?"  
"Tsk .. What is your problem," Naruto said crossing his arms.  
"It sounds to me that you like Orochimaru and that you like to make him feel better about himself to call him stronger than you. "  
"Usuratonkachi.' Sasuke said and hit Naruto once again.  
"You might understand when you are older." Sasuke said and walked further.  
"Tsk.. Why is everything for adults.'

**Reviews please ^^  
I hope you liked it 33**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 (The hidden face behind the invisible mask!) **_

"Naaaaaaah tell us more, more, more, more!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they stood in front of Naruto during the lunch break. Both girls have heard about Sasuke treating Naruto on ramen and now they want to know every detail.  
"He just nagged that I had to eat more vegetables, that's all!" Naruto said a bit pissed.  
"Really, my dad saw you two! He said that he carried you home!"  
"NO!" Naruto yelled with a blush on his face. To be honest he got tired and sleepy so Sasuke picked him up and Naruto rested his head on Sasuke chest while Sasuke carried him to Naruto's house.  
The next day Naruto woke up on his bed, and was a hour too late for academy, but is surprised him that Sasuke knew where he lived.  
It was a mini shock he just realised once he was sitting down on his usual table.  
"He is blushing!" Sakura laughed and Naruto turned his face.  
"Now tell us about his character, is he funny, or very serious does he has a nice voice or is it very low?"  
"He is mean, he hit me twice!" Naruto said crossing his arms. 'But you do stupid things,"  
"I only said that I didn't want vegetables in my ramen!"  
"Shut up about his looks! Naruto tell us. Is he really that strong as my sister says he is!"Kiba asked pushing the two girls aside.  
"Well his hits hurt, but I must disappoint you. He said that he isn't the strongest and that another Sannin is stronger than him,"  
"NO WAY!" Kiba, Sakura and Ino yelled.  
"Well, I guess you guys were wrong. Well he always looked kind of weak to me," Naruto said looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful weather and it was around 22 degrees.  
It was lunch break and everybody was outside, some students were playing and some students were talking.  
"Anyway, he said some weird things." Naruto signed and lay on the grass.  
"Ooh, wait he was talking about a villain. The old-man from the ramen shop looked concerned, so I guess it must be a dangerous guy,"  
"What did Sasuke-sama said?"  
"That he shouldn't worry, that somebody else was on that case,"  
"Weird," Choiji said and Naruto nodded.  
"Oi, what is that?!" Sakura yelled pointing to the sky. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the weird things in the sky. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet  
"RUN!" He yelled as the things gotten bigger and it was clear enough to see that they were bombs.  
Everybody ran away and soon enough the bomb exploded a few blocks away from the academy.  
Everybody, everywhere were running away. It was pretty clear Konoha was getting attacked.  
"Where are we running!" Ino yelled with tears in her eyes, she was scared. Everybody was.  
"We must find Iruka-sensei! We must go back to the academy."  
"No, we can't go back there, he must have run away with the other students to the bunkers!" Shikamaru screamed.  
"Then we must go there too!" Kiba shouted carrying his dog in his hands.  
"Easier said than done!" Shikamaru yelled.  
The five children jumped as there was another explosion right next to them.  
They fell on the ground and looked up at a tall figure who stood in front of them.  
"Naaaa!" Naruto screamed as the figure pulled him up by his hair and looked at him with his weird purple eyes.  
"LET ME GO BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, but when he looked at the figure he soon enough realised it was the man who was attacking Konoha. He had brown long hair, and weird purple eyes.. He had rare face, no nose, no lips, only eyes … Was he even human?!

Suddenly a kunai was thrown in the arm of the man who held Naruto.  
Naruto fell on the ground and saw the snake Sannin in front of him.  
He was frowning and held two kunai's in his hand. "Run!" He screamed at the children, but they were all paralysed.  
He made some hand-sings and suddenly snakes appeared around the villains body.  
The villain didn't look scared. Not even a second later all the snakes fell on the ground and the villain had a smirk on his face.  
With one hand he grabbed Orochimaru by his throat.  
"Where is it? Is it in the boy?" The man asked looking from Orochimaru to Naruto.  
"I can feel the chakra … That strong chakra," He said looking back at Naruto.  
'You are no use for me anymore,' The man said throwing Orochimaru through a wall from a building.  
The man soon turned his head back to Naruto who was looking in shock.  
The man grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up from the ground . He placed his other hand on Naruto's stomach and suddenly a red chakra appeared around Naruto what was slowly sucked up by the villain's body, but then a blue fire appeared between Naruto and the man.  
The man screamed and let Naruto go.  
Naruto felt on the ground and the red chakra disappeared while he was shaking.  
The villain was looking at his arm that was covered with burn marks. His eyes widened and were filled with joy.  
'I knew it … I have been waiting for this moment my entire live. I finally got to fight you,' The man turned his head and looked straight in a pair of black eyes.  
"Uchiha … Sasuke. Konoha's ice prince," He said.  
Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke.  
He wore an ANBU Black Ops uniform, but his ANBU mask was tied up with a thin red rope around his hips. His face had no emotion, but his eyes … they were filled with hate.  
"Are you the one, who has done this?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't really a question it sounded more like he identified the person. The man had a grin on his face.  
"I have been waiting for this moment," The villain said and not a second later he stood in front of Sasuke and wanted to hit him with his fist, but with one hand Sasuke hold the villains's fist.  
"You are after Naruto aren't you?" Sasuke asked looking from the man to Naruto. The man jumped on top of a building and looked down at Sasuke.  
"I didn't believe the rumours that were spread around about you, but now. I guess they were right,"  
Sasuke didn't pay attention to what the villain said.  
He looked at Orochimaru who could barely stand. He was hurt, and bad.  
"His body sucks chakra, Sasuke you must be careful!"  
"I know Orochimaru, I could figure out that much. Please stay back and protect these children,"  
'WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO! IF OROCHIMARU CAN'T BEAT HIM WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! OROCHIMARU IS STRONGER THAN YOU ARE! AND IF HE IS STRONGER THAN OROCHIMARU THEN YOU CAN'T POSSIBLEY BEAT HIM!" Naruto shouted while he was still shaking. "You are being difficult again, Naruto," Sasuke said and looked at the villain.  
Suddenly everything around them exploded, Naruto covered his head with his arms, but when he looked up, he saw an ice shield around him and the others.

Sasuke stood at the exact same place as before and so was the villain. He jumped up at grabbed his katana, but a wall appeared in front of the villain.  
Sasuke used the wall to jump back. He waved with his katana were blue fire came out, The wall melted immediately and the man formed hand signs and suddenly all kinds of weird black balls appeared.  
That went straight up to Sasuke.  
Sasuke repelled them with his sword, but the amount of the black balls became more and more and then Sasuke couldn't keep them up.  
All the black balls were sticking on his body and explode all at the same time.  
"SASUKKEE!" Naruto yelled.  
The villain laughed and looked at Naruto, but then he felt a sword cutting him, again, again, and again.  
The man fell from the building on the ground and looked at the blood on his body.  
Sasuke stood on the building looking with a death glare at the villain.  
"HOW!" The villain screamed looking behind him to search for the body of Sasuke, but then he saw it. The body he was first fighting wasn't the real Sasuke. It was an Ice clone.  
The stood up. Looking amused.  
"I can feel the chakra of all the four Hokages in you, how did you get their DNA?" Sasuke asked still looking with his death glare.  
"A special someone helped me a bit," The villain formed other hand signs with his hand and a tree was created under Sasuke that was wrapped around his body so he couldn't move._  
_Suddenly the villain stood in front of him.  
"You have the wood style from the first. The Ninjutsu way from the second, the skills from the third and the speed from the fourth. Whoever that person was who helped you, it must have been somebody from konoha," Sasuke said when the wood around him froze and broke. With one hand Sasuke held the man's throat and held him up in the air.  
"Now tell me, who was that person who betrayed konoha?"  
The man said nothing and smiled, Sasuke's eyes widened. He quickly turned around and dodge the wood attack from the man.  
"It doesn't matter, he is now useless for me, I guess he figured out that much,"  
"I know enough.' Sasuke said and attacked the man. Suddenly five other man appeared who all looked a bit like the villain. "I thought I had already finished you guys, when I was on my way here," Sasuke said still keeping his emotionless voice.

Naruto looked full awe at the fight. He thought Sasuke was weak, but now he saw him fighting he realized all the rumours were true. He was amazing. He really was! Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He was really Konoha's strongest shinobi, but there was something else about him.  
His eyes … They weren't filled with joy like Naruto was used to.  
No they were blank it almost scared him. It looked like he was broken, for a long time and was never fixed again.  
It looked like he let all his emotion lose when he was fighting, but still … He kept the emotionless look on his face. Naruto got confused once again, but then suddenly sand was wrapped around Sasuke's wrists and ankles. Sasuke looked at the guy while struggling against the sand.  
"The fourth Kazekages chakra," Sasuke said looking at the villain. "And your end!" The man screamed. He was beat up and looked like he would pass out any moment. The man formed hand signs with his hands and Sasuke's eye widened. Suddenly a big explosion appeared with Sasuke in the middle off the fire.

"SAASSSUUKKEEE!" Naruto screamed while he looked shocked. For a moment the villain frowned , but then smiled. "I won … I WON AGAINST KONOHA'S ICE PRINCE, I WON!" He screamed, but then the flames turned blue and the man widened his eyes in shock. The flames came towards him and there in middle of the fire was Sasuke with an ice sword in his hands. The man smiled and closed his eyes, he knew he lost.  
He felt the blade cut his chest so deep it looked like he was cut in two. The flames disappeared and there next to the body stood Sasuke looking down at the villain.  
"It was honor to fight you … Ice prince." The villain whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned around and jumped off the building.  
He formed a hand sign with his left hand and the seal around the children and Orochimaru disappeared. He closed his eyes and signed and then opened them and looked at the children.  
"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! YOU WERE ALL SUPOSED TO BE IN THE BUNKER, SAVE FROM ALL THIS! WHERE IS YOU SENSEI! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW HIM IN SITUATION LIKE THIS!" Sasuke screamed and everybody froze … Well except for one. "Sasuke!" Naruto said and ran to the teen an hugged him tight. Sasuke smiled and petted the boy on his head while kneeling in front of him to look Naruto in his eyes.  
"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm fine, you are the one who is injured."  
"It isn't that bad, just a few burn marks," Sasuke said hugging Naruto and stroking him through his hair, while he looked at Orochimaru who turned his head another direction. Sasuke looked away and let Naruto go.  
"how many dead and wounded?" Orochimaru asked not looking at Sasuke instead he looked at the sky and was frowning.  
"34 Wounded nobody died, thanks to Tsunade.  
Sensei hurt his back a second before the attack.  
I assigned Jiraiya to protect him and told the anbu to evacuate the villagers, they succeed without anybody gotten wounded,"  
"Damage?" He asked still not looking. "A lot, thanks to the bombs," Sasuke said whipping of the dirt on Naruto's shirt.  
"_Why do I feel such awkward tension around them?_" Naruto thought looking from Sasuke to Orochimaru.  
'I will take my leave now, I should probably help to calm down the villagers," Orochimaru said. "Wait!" Sasuke shouted turning his head finally to face Orochimaru.  
"We need to talk," Sasuke said a bit more calmed down.  
"There is nothing I have to explain,"  
"You must. I don't understand why? What is it what you wanted to reach with that?!" Sasuke shouted standing up and grabbing Orochimaru by his collar.  
"_What is happening here! Why is Sasuke mad, what has Orochimaru done!? Was Sasuke mad that he ran to us and protected us? Well … He tried. Or was it because he couldn't protect us?"_ Naruto though confused. "Neh? Sasuke … I know Orochimaru wasn't much of a help, but to be so cruel to him about it … I mean come on, he tried to save us!" Naruto said trying to defend Orochimaru.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto a bit confused, then he looked at Orochimaru and let him go. "Go," Sasuke demand not facing Orochimaru anymore.  
Naruto signed, he figured out his guess was wrong.  
Orochimaru said nothing and left as soon as Sasuke said 'go,'.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at the other kids. His hand formed a fist and he hit Naruto on his head.  
Naruto fell on the ground and looked up.  
"Bastard why did you do that!" Naruto shouted.  
"You were the one who ran the wrong direction weren't you! Instead of following your sensei you just ran a different direction! Baka!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.  
"Hey don't you blame it all on me! We all ran away for the bomb and we couldn't find sensei. We tried Dattebayo!"  
"DATTEBAYO MY ASS! YOU SCAREDY CAT!"  
"I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO I AM NOT A SCAREDY CAT!" Naruto shouted and stood up from the ground.  
"Naaaah .. You almost peed in your pans, scaredy cat," Sasuke teased Naruto who kept screaming that he wasn't scared.

**Jeeezzzz … That was a long chapter o/_\O. Well hoped you liked it. Tell me what you thought about the fighting part (If you find those boring I won't write them anymore, I will just skip them) Anyway review please 33 No wait .. I DEMAND YOU FOR A NICE REVIEW XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 (The one who cares.)  
**_Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his white ceiling. He couldn't sleep last night.  
He was scared and the scene with the villain kept repeating itself in his head.  
_"What did he want from me? What was it that he was searching for. It looked like everybody knew it except me,"_ Naruto signed and got up from bed.  
He was off from school for a week since the building collapsed during the attack.  
Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at the chair in front of his desk.  
"I really am confused, I see Sasuke everywhere," Naruto muttered and rubbed his eyes again and looked again at the chair.  
"Did you have a good night?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes one more time.  
"NAAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled quickly hiding himself under his bed to prevent Sasuke from seeing the teddy bears on his PJ.  
"Why so embarrassed? I only figured out you snore loud for a kid and wear a funny PJ and still suck your thumb,"  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BATARD!" Naruto shouted from under his sheets.  
"Come, come, I figured out you were free for a week so it was a nice timing for some changes around here,"  
"What!" Naruto yelled and stopped hiding himself and decided to sit on his bed  
"Well your house is a mess, how can you live here, and you only eat unhealthy food and I can see you never do laundry," Sasuke said and stood up.  
"Hey I have lived like this my entire life, you can't just walk in and change everything."  
"Yes I can, and now shut up, and take a bath."  
"Yes sir," Said Naruto and marched to the bathroom and took off his clothes in order to take a bath, but once the bath tub was filled with water Naruto realised something.  
"_NAAAH HE CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _ Naruto thought and kicked the door open and ran through the house to find Sasuke who was in the kitchen.  
"BASTARD YOU CAN'T JUST WALK IN AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY SINCE THIS IS MY APPARTMENT!" He shouted and was proud of himself to stand up against Konoha's strongest shinobi.  
Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
"Says the naked boy in the kitchen?" Sasuke said.  
Naruto head turned red and he ran back to the bathroom. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed while Sasuke was laughed.  
After 30 minutes Naruto ran back to the kitchen, and saw Sasuke sitting on the counter. A blush appeared on Naruto's face and he looked away.  
"You still here," Naruto said trying to sound annoyed.  
"Yeah … I thought I make you breakfast before you poison yourself,"  
Naruto looked at the table and saw table full of different dishes: steamed rice, Miso soup, Tamagoyaki, and a cup of tea to top it all  
"Did I even had the ingredients for that?" Naruto asked surprised.  
"Well I was prepared, so I bought some groceries," Sasuke said.  
"It must have been poisoned by you!" Naruto yelled.  
"If you don't eat it I will cut of your tongue, so you will never be able taste ramen again," Sasuke said sounding calm, yet so deathly  
'I will eat it!" Naruto said and sat down and ate some of the rice that tasted delicious.  
_"This is yummy! I should thank him and tell him he can cook delicious,"_ Naruto thought.  
"How is academy going?" Sasuke asked as he took some milk from the fridge and poured it in a glass.' "Nmanma,"  
"don't speak with your mouth full" Sasuke said.  
Naruto swallowed his food and turned his face to face Sasuke.  
"You asked me something. You shouldn't be asking questions while I'm eating." Naruto said.  
'I really want to kill you sometimes," Sasuke said forming a fist with his hand.  
Naruto looked scared and quickly shut up.  
"Anyway, I talked to your sensei,"  
"You talked to Iruka-sensei?!"  
"Yeah … It seems like you aren't paying much attention and your grades are worse than I thought,"  
"Well, I'm not really good at studying, but I'm at fighting,"  
"Really?"  
"Maybe," Naruto said.  
Sasuke shook his head and took a sip of the milk, but then he dropped the milk package on the floor and ran to Naruto's bathroom.  
"Sasuke?!"  
"OUT OF DATE!" Sasuke yelled from the bathroom.  
"Ooh, sorry I should have told you that," Naruto said with a grin on his face.  
"_Karma!"_ Naruto thought.  
"Why do you keep out of date milk in your fridge?" Sasuke asked as soon as he was back.  
"For opportunities like this," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.  
"Well I guess you have a lot of visitors over, neh?" Sasuke said looking with a 'BURN!" Expression in his eyes.  
Naruto looked away, well he was right. He never had anyone over, but now he thought about it. Sasuke was the first person besides the hokage that visited him.  
"Well, you're the first one who has visited the future Hokage," Naruto muttered and stood up.  
"Put your dishes in the sink," Sasuke said while looking outside the window.  
"You have a nice view of the village here." Sasuke muttered.  
"Anyway did you liked my home cooking?" Sasuke asked and turned around to see Naruto who stood behind him.  
"Well, it wasn't poisoned."  
"Was is really that bad?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well, it was okay." Naruto lied and turned his head another direction to hide his blush.  
He didn't understand why he couldn't thank Sasuke or give him a compliment.  
He wanted to, but when he tried he always tried to insult him instead.  
"Hn .. I always thought I was good at cooking," Sasuke a bit disappointed.  
"Well okay, we have to buy some groceries and we got to help to re-built Konoha. Since you are young you can help with small things. I'm sure people will appreciate your help, and then we should clean up your apartment,"  
"Hey why do you decide what I do!"  
"If there is time left we can go to the ramen shop,"  
"You got me there, where are we waiting for!" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him with him.  
"Oi wait, Bambi," Sasuke said and pulled his hand back and walked to the sofa where a hooded dark red mantle was.  
'Why are you taking that with you it is around 30 degrees outside,"  
"I can't take such a heat for a long time, so the mantle protects me from the sun when it gets too much," Sasuke said and already put the hood on.  
"Let's go," He said and took Naruto's hand.  
Naruto blushed again and turned his head away.  
"What first?" Naruto asked.  
"Helping, later grocery shopping and then we clean your apartment and then eat ramen,"  
"Sounds good to me," Naruto said and wanted to pull his hand back from Sasuke grip.  
"Let me go I'm not a child."  
"What scared somebody will see that you are holding hands with me,"  
"Yeah and then they will ask stupid questions again,"  
"Well not my problem, I have a problem when I lose you" Sasuke said.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I would probably freak out and think somebody kidnapped you," Sasuke said.  
"Why would that matter to you?"  
"Because you are precious to me," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto and smiled.  
Naruto blushed once again and felt his heart beating faster.  
"Sasuke, you came .. You took a while thought," Tsunade said dropping some bags.  
"I'm sorry. I brought Naruto as well. He want to help," Sasuke said and looked next to him and saw the kid was gone, he then turned around and saw Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke leg.  
'Come out Naruto, it is just Tsunade. She won't hurt you," Sasuke said while smiling at Naruto.  
Naruto shook his head and kept himself behind Sasuke leg.  
Sasuke turned around and knelt in front of Naruto.  
"Listen sweaty, Tsunade is a very dear friend of mine.  
She wouldn't hurt you even if she wanted to,"  
"What if she does! I saw her hits! She breaks the earth crust!" Naruto yelled.  
"Well, weren't you going to be Hokage? Then you should face your fears," Sasuke said and Naruto suddenly had a sad expression on his face.  
"I will stand by" Sasuke added and Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Tsunade who smiled at Naruto.  
"Help," Naruto whispered. Sasuke laughed and lifted Naruto up.  
"Tsunade, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Tsunade-san," Sasuke said.  
"Hello little man," Tsunade said waving her hand.  
Naruto waved his hand too and looked at Sasuke.  
"Well, I told you she isn't scary," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.  
"Anyway, why did you bring him here again?" Tsunade said looking at Sasuke.  
"Well he could help with little things," Sasuke said.  
"It will keep his mind of what happened yesterday," He added  
"I see, nothing for you to care so much about somebody," Tsunade said looking at Naruto.  
"I got my reasons," Sasuke said. Putting Naruto back on the ground .  
"You see that man with the long white hair?"  
"I'm not blind," Naruto said.  
"Well his name is Dan-san, he's Tsunade's boyfriend,"  
"What jealous I have a boyfriend?" Tsunade said with a grin on her face.  
"At least I can go out and flirt with every sexy person without somebody nagging I cheat on him."  
Sasuke said and the grin disappeared on Tsunade's face.  
"Go to him and ask if you can help him, tell him I send you." Sasuke said.  
"He looks like nice guy," Naruto muttered and ran toward the man.

**Review please ^^ **

**By the way. I'm busy right now with a standalone/ mini story.  
It is a NaruSasu and Itachi is also a big part in there (as a good person not as a badass or a death person -_-) Sasuke is the badass there xD Well I will tell you when it is finished. Hope you guys would like it 33 **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 (The symbol!)**_

_****_The week past quick and the academy was re-built again.  
Naruto hated the fact that the academy was open again, he wished it took more time so he could spend more time with Sasuke.  
In that one week Sasuke and Naruto have spent so much time together, they watched movies, played games, talked a lot, and every night Sasuke tried to tell Naruto a story before he went to bed, guess Naruto finally found an imperfection by the young teen.  
He was terrible at making up stories and reading them out loud.  
He made a happy tone during sad part and a sad tone during happy parts. For the rest he used a monotone tone and it sounded really boring.  
"_Never again,.'_ Naruto thought and smiled.  
"Oi, Naruto. Pay attention will yea!" Iruka yelled  
Naruto woke-up from his thoughts and just nodded quick trying to pay attention.  
After the academy was over, Naruto walked outside and looked surprised when he saw Sasuke standing there while talking to the father of Ino and Shikamaru. He quickly turned his head and saw Naruto and waved.  
"Oi, are you going to walk up here, or are you going to stand there forever!" Sasuke shouted.  
Naruto smiled and ran up to Sasuke and jumped in his arms.  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, but didn't really care about the reason.  
He was just happy somebody was waiting for him.  
Sasuke just smiled and put him back on the ground.  
"I take my leave now, take care," Sasuke said looking from Shikamaru's father to Ino's father, and held Naruto's hand and walked away.  
"Good timing Bambi, it was getting awkward,' Sasuke whispered.  
"About what were you talking about? And how do you now the dad of Ino and Shikamaru?"  
"Well you might know them as the father of your class mates, but I know them as Inoichi and Shikaku. Two very talented shinobis," Sasuke said.  
"Nothing for you the compliment somebody," Naruto said looking confused when a grin appeared on Sasuke's face.  
"Well, I used to beat up their asses during training," Sasuke said with a smirk.  
_"I knew it." _ Naruto thought.  
"Anyway, why did you decide to pick me up?"  
"Well, I finished my mission early so I thought I would pick you up," Sasuke said.  
"Anyway, observe the way we are walking because I will only show you ones,"  
"What?"  
"Just try to remember the way,"  
"Fine," Naruto said and after a while Sasuke and Naruto walked in a building and Sasuke opened a door.  
"Tada, my apartment," Sasuke said and took of his shoes, and so did Naruto.  
"It is huge, but it looks nice," Naruto said while looking around.  
"I will show you around, this is the second floor, there is the stairs to go down stairs."  
"This is the living room, there is my bedroom, there is the guest room that was another room, but I use it as my closet, and there is the bathroom and right there the kitchen," Sasuke said.  
"If everything is already here on the second floor, what it on the first floor?" Naruto asked.  
"Go look for yourself," Sasuke said and Naruto walked downstairs and saw a huge collection of weapons and armours.  
"So many weapons, are you collecting them?"  
"Hnn … Maybe, I have never thought about it that way," Sasuke said looking around the room.  
"Anyway, promise me you will not touch anything, these weapons are dangerous," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded looking at the sword collection on the wall.

"There are a few rules, shoes off, don't touch the weapons until you turn Genin, stay away from my room, don't touch the books on the top shelf in the living room, and don't even think about to sneak in my room," Sasuke said.  
"Wait, and you are allowed to enter my apartment, and change everything around, and I can't even enter your room?!"  
"Yes, life is hard," Sasuke said patting Naruto on his head.  
"Wait why are you telling this to me anyway?"  
"I will come to that part. Close your eyes for now,"  
"Grown-ups are really confusing" Naruto signed and closed his eyes.  
He could feel Sasuke kneeling in front of him and felt something cold around his neck, as soon as he felt Sasuke back away he opened his eyes and looked at a necklace around his neck.  
There was a key hanging there that was orange, and a small symbol was hanging right next to the key.  
Naruto looked happy. It was very pretty.  
He looked up at Sasuke with shining blue eyes.  
'I have never got a present before," Naruto said with a big smile on his face.  
"It is not just a present, it is the key to my apartment, so you can come any time you want,"  
"Really? Thank you!"  
"Do you know what that symbol next to the key stands for?" Sasuke asked.  
"No, not really, but it is the same symbol what stands on the back of your clothes and hangs on your necklace you always wear," Naruto said a bit confused.  
"It is the Uchiha symbol. In other words it is my family symbol,"  
"Family?" Naruto whispered looking at the symbol.  
"Sasuke, do you have family?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke onyx eyes that were filled with the same expression as his were before he met Sasuke.  
"_He is just like me, I should have known,"_ Naruto thought feeling sad for the older boy, but the minute Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts he looked at Naruto and smiled.  
"I have you now," Sasuke said stroking Naruto's scared cheek with his hand.  
"And I will not lose you." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke tight.  
"Thank you," Naruto said.

**Review please, sorry it was shorter than my normal chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 (Family.)**_

"Class, listen up!" Iruka yelled and got everybody's attention.  
"Tomorrow you all are going to speech in front of your family, I now it is short in time, but I want your speeches to be about someone in your family you look up to. I know you all are going to do a great job," Iruka said and soon after his announcement the bell rang.  
Naruto stood up and wanted to walk away.  
"Naruto, can you stay a bit longer?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto who looked surprised, but nodded, as soon as the whole class was empty Iruka stood up from his desk, and knelt down in front of Naruto to look him in the eye.  
"You are allowed to skip academy tomorrow because of this project," He said.  
Naruto looked at the floor, but a smile appeared on his face.  
"Oh, no I don't want to miss this! I already have a speech in my head!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
"You do?" Iruka asked surprised.  
"Don't you worry sensei, I will be fine!" He said, and Iruka nodded still in surprised.  
"Well see ya tomorrow sensei!" Naruto said and ran out of the classroom, but he looked surprised when he didn't see Sasuke waiting for him as he usual did.  
_"Hnn maybe he is in his apartment,"_ Naruto thought walking to the direction of Sasuke apartment. He opened the door, but the apartment was empty.  
"Nothing for him to be gone without saying anything," Naruto said and heard somebody knock on the door.  
He opened the door and saw Tsunade stand there.  
"Naruto, Tsk, I can't stand when that little bastard is right," Tsunade muttered and looked a bit pissed.  
"Tsunade-sama," Naruto said. "Have you seen Sasuke, I can't find him,'  
"Yeah, that is way I'm here, Sasuke went to a mission and he probably will be back within this week,"

"This week?!" Naruto said shocked.  
"Yeah, he said that he was sorry for not telling you before, but it came out of a sudden so you can't blame him," Tsunade said.  
"Anyway, if there is anything wrong or if you need anything you could come to me or to Hokage-sama," Tsunade said.  
"Oh, thank you," Naruto said.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"How do you know?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, Sasuke said that if you look at your feet, even for a second, I should ask what is wrong," Tsunade said.  
'Damn Sasuke, I hate the fact that he knows everything about me,"  
'Well what is wrong?"  
'Well, we had this family thing, and .. Never mind I will handle it myself," Naruto said with a big fake smile on his face.  
Tsunade nodded and walked away.  
Naruto closed the door behind him and signed.  
'And I wanted to speech about him," Naruto muttered and sat on the couch with a notebook on his lap and a pencil in his hand.  
"Well even if he can't show up, I can still be able to speech about him. Who cares if he isn't there to watch,' Naruto said and started thinking. 'Well, how do you start a speech?" Naruto said and looked around him.  
"Hnn, I don't have to start with that part, I will just copy something what Sakura does, she is smart," Naruto said and thought about the perfect things that could describe Sasuke.  
"This is so difficult, if he was here I could just look at him and write down the first thing in my head!" Naruto shouted and threw his notebook away.  
He looked around the room and his eyes stopped when he saw the door to Sasuke's room. A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, he isn't here … So it wouldn't hurt to look a bit around." Naruto grinned and jumped of the sofa and walked towards the door. "The door to the forbidden room," Naruto said and slowly opened the door, while he could feel his heart beat faster because he broke one of Sasuke's rules.  
He closed the door behind him and looked at the messy room. 'Tsk, and he complains that my room is messy,' Naruto said looking at the cloths piled on the ground.  
"Weird, those clothes are at least two sizes bigger than Sasuke usual wears," Naruto said looking at the clothes that were on the floor.  
"Anyway, he never wears clothes without the Uchiha symbol on it … That is rather unusual for him," Naruto said looking at the two boxer on the floor, one was black and the other was dark blue with the uchiha symbol on it, also two different sizes.  
"Hnn, this must mean something … I guess. SASUKE IS STEALING CLOTHES FROM OTHER PERSONS!" Naruto yelled.  
"No way, Sasuke wouldn't do that! Why would he do that, he has a roomed filled with clothes … Expect if those clothes aren't his and are also stolen!" Naruto said looking in shock.  
He looked further around and saw a few bottles on the floor.  
"Alcohol? OMG HE ALSO DRINKS, YOU MUST BE AT LEAST 21 TO DO SO. AS LONG AS I KNOW HE IS STILL UNDERAGED! Wait … I already know about his obsession with alcohol.," Naruto said looking at the half empty bottle of Shake.  
_"And what are those, balloons? What has a teenager to do with balloons. He is still a kid from the inside,_' Naruto thought looking at the package with weird things in it what looked like balloons.  
"Well he wouldn't miss one," Naruto said opening one of them and blowing the balloon up.  
"Ooh that must be those balloons that clowns use to make balloon animals from, but why it there written condoms on the package? Is that how they are called?" Naruto muttered putting the rest down and looking around.  
"Why are those two _'condoms' _wet? Did Sasuke drank milk and accidentally dropped some on his balloons?" Naruto thought looking at the two condoms in trashcan.  
"Well he is weird,' Naruto said and his eyes caught a magazine on the floor.  
He picked it up and immediately dropped it again as soon as he saw a naked man on the cover.  
_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_ Nartuo thought. He picked up the magazine again and looked with big eyes at the naked man on the cover.  
_ "Poor Sasuke, I bet hokage-sama let him investigate the body of the man, damn since when has a man got a bush there! Wait … That is hair, DAMN SINCE WHEN DOES HAIR GROWS THERE! I know when a man grows up he get facial hair and hair under his arm pits and legs .. BUT NOT ON THAT THING WERE WE PEES WITH! And, and why is his __**peeing devise**__ (penis) so … So …. BIG! it is huge and what are those big sacs under It and why are they so huge !"_ Naruto thought dropping the weird magazine down and looking for anything that could keep his mind of the huge peeing devise he saw.  
He looked at Sasuke desk that was also messy.  
There on was a picture.  
Naruto looked at the picture and could immediately recognise the snake sannin who hasn't changed a bit, also the frog sannin Naruto didn't know that well was on the picture not really smiling.  
Instead looking annoyed at the snake-sannin.  
The woman on the picture was also not changed a bit. It was Tsunade and she was smiling while she showed her fist, and on the background a young version of the hokage stood.  
"_Never knew hokage-sama could be young_," Naruto thought, and looked at the last person on the picture.  
He was way smaller than the other four, and he looked around Naruto's age maybe a bit older.  
He was smiling in the middle looking very innocent and weak.  
While the hand of the hokage was resting on his shoulder. "  
Hnnn, that boy in the middle, I think I know him," Naruto muttered thinking deep.  
The spiky hair brought him up an idea but the innocent and weak appearance made him confused.  
'SASUKE!" Naruto yelled recognising the boy, was it possible that Sasuke could be innocent and weak? No way!  
" _He must have been a monster, weird that the other sannin still look the same. How old are they. I know Sasuke is 16 now,"_ Naruto thought and then left the room hoping he could use some of this information in his speech.

***next day* **

Naruto sat nervous on his seat.  
He felt like an idiot. Everybody's parents were here and they looked so proud.  
Naruto signed. He wished Sasuke could be here, hiz speech was about him.  
He looked at Sakura who finished her speech about her mother, now it was Naruto's turn.  
He felt ashamed only trying. He signed and looked at Iruka who complimented Sakura for her great speech.  
'Up next is, Uzumaki Naruto," He said.  
Naruto stood up and walked in front of the class. He held tight on his paper were was only written "_**Sasuke." **_  
He could feel his knees shaking because everybody looked weird at him.  
My … My ….My speech … Is … Is," Naruto bit on his lower lip and felt tears filling his eyes. He wanted to go home, he didn't want to stand there anymore. He looked at the floor not knowing what to do now.  
He felt sad because Sasuke wasn't here and he looked like a total idiot.

"Sorry I'm late … I didn't mean to interrupt in the middle."  
Naruto looked surprised at the door were Sasuke walked in to, he still wore his ANBU uniform what was covered in blood, and so was his sword and hands.  
"I'm so sorry," He excused himself and sat down somewhere were all the other parents and family members were sitting.  
Sasuke waved at Naruto, and even blew a kiss to him.  
Naruto smiled and wiped his tears away.  
'My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my speech is about my dearest a and only family member. Uchiha Sasuke!  
We aren't family for real, but I don't care because it feels real for me!  
I really admire him because he is very strong, yet very gentle to everybody. He can fight like no one else and believe me his hits really hurt. He hits me a lot of times, but it is my fault for saying wrong things or doing stupid thing, but what can I say. I'm just a kid.  
The first time I met him, I didn't like him at all. Believe me, I hated him!" Naruto smiled looking at Sasuke facial expression and smiled.  
"But things turned out very different, he is like an older brother to me!  
He can cook very delicious , but he is terrible in making up bedtime stories, believe me you don't want to hear those. Anyway! I like his hair, at first I thought he really worked hard on his hair.  
Turns out it was just natural. Sasuke always says that he used to hate his hair because people made fun of him, but I think it really looks good on him.  
I think Sasuke is awesome for many reasons, first of all I like the way how he manipulates people by flirting just to give him alcoholic drinks,"  
Sasuke looked up in shock making a sign to Naruto that he should skip that part.  
Naruto looked surprised.  
"Uhu, Guess that is your way of getting alcohol,' Shikaku whispered.  
"Shut up will yea, If sensei hears about that he will kill me," Sasuke whispered.

"Euhh … Anyway there are more things I think is awesome. Like the fact that he does a lot for the village, like the investigation about the body of the man, I know that because I saw a magazine with a Naked man on the cover …," Naruto stopped as soon as he saw Sasuke with a red face signing that he should skip this part as well while a few people laugh really loud.  
"Okay … Anyway he can make balloon animals with special balloons …. Hnnn how were those special balloons called again? Oh ... Condoms!" Everybody started the laugh including Iruka-sensei. While the children were looking awkward at their parents.  
"Please let this be over," Sasuke muttered feeling like he couldn't get more embarrassed than he was now.

"Eeeuh.. ANYWAY! He is always there when I'm sad or hurt, he always protects me from everything. That I why I never want to lose him, and one day, one day I will be even a greater shinobi than him, just you watch Sasuke!" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke.  
Everybody started the applause and soon the day was over, Naruto walked up to Sasuke.  
Sasuke smiled, but then hit Naruto very hard.  
"You were in my room weren't you!"Sasuke said looking Naruto with a death glare.  
"Hey! You walk in my room without even knocking!"  
"Listen, you are just a kid from 7, what has a kid from 7 to hide?!"  
"Duuh, my special ramen collection! What has somebody as you to hide?!"  
"I bet your dead body if you ever, EVERY! Enter my room again!"  
Naruto swallowed loud and took a step back.  
"But …. I loved your speech," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled again.  
"Do is deserve a cup of ramen?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, you do," Sasuke said petting Naruto on his head and held Naruto's hand and they walked together towards the ramen shop.  
"Hé Sasuke, I have two questions,"  
"Well good for you,"  
"Tsk, how come you are back early from your mission. Tsunade-sama said that you would be done within a week,"  
"First, I'm back within a week, so between yesterday and seven day from yesterday.  
second I thought my mission would take more time, but then I remembered Iruka telling me about the speeches the day I asked about your grades, so you can say that I wasn't too gentle in this mission,"  
"Well I'm really happy you came," Naruto said holding Sasuke's hand tighter.  
"Anyway, how come you steal clothes from other people?"  
"I DO WHAT?!" Sasuke asked a bit confused.  
'Well since I looked in your room I saw two different pairs of clothing, and boxers…Weird enough one was like two sizes bigger than yours, So It couldn't be yours and … Sasuke?" Naruto said looking weird at Sasuke's face what had a blush while he was shaking.  
"You,You found more things?" "Well I saw those balloons, but then wet and…." "  
NAAAAAH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! RIGT NOW I JUST WANT THE BREAK THAT CHICKEN NECK OF YOURS ,YOU STUPID UZUMAKI!" Sasuke shouted when his face turned red.

**Sorry for the stupid mistakes, I'm really tired and I had a lot of work today, so wrote this but couldn't re-read it to check it for stupid mistakes.  
So forgive me.  
Review please , be nice ! 33**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 (Orochimaru and Sasuke!)**_

"You are injured, and bad," Naruto said looking at Sasuke who was making breakfast for Naruto.  
"It isn't that bad," Sasuke said putting the breakfast on the table for Naruto.  
"You have bondage all over your leg, what happened anyway?" Naruto asked.  
"I was being foolish during a mission, don't worry it is just a little scratch that was bleeding a bit too much,"  
"Well if it is bleeding that much there must be something wrong,"  
"So since when do you have a brain?" Sasuke said sounding a bit annoyed what was mostly the sign that Naruto should stop asking questions.  
"What kind of mission was it?"  
"Finish your breakfast will yea," Sasuke said signing and was doing some dishes.  
Naruto didn't say anything, and ate slowly his breakfast.  
Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto.  
"I'm sorry," Sasuke said looking at the table.  
"You were just being worried," He said walking up to Naruto, and stoke his hair.  
'I have to go now, do your best in academy all right?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.  
'Am I able to see you today again, or are you gone on a mission all day like yesterday?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm sorry about that, but I don't have a mission today, only a few meetings with the hokage and the elders, then training with my team and then I'm in my apartment and we can spend the day together, okay?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a smile. "Okay," Naruto said and gave Sasuke a hug before he left the apartment, but first Sasuke said his usual things before he left Naruto alone.  
"Close all the doors, don't talk to strangers on the way to academy, and if I catch you are doing anything wrong I will cut off your head, understand?" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled.  
'Yes sir!" He said and Sasuke smiled and left the apartment.

Naruto signed and his smile disappeared immediately.  
"_His whole leg was under bandage, it can't be just a wound. Or it must be lots of wounds or a really big one over his entire leg, why doesn't he just tell me? I'm worried, how can he train with that leg?  
It must be even painful to walk on it.  
I hate it when he gets wounded, it reminds me that if something happens to him that I am not even able to protect him nor safe him.  
I must get stronger if I ever, ever want to protect Sasuke,"_ Naruto thought and stood up putting the dishes in the sink and picked up his back to go to academy.

Academy went by very quick , one of the reasons why was because they were free earlier than normal.  
Iruka-sensei had an appointment so he had to leave earlier and that is why everybody was free earlier.  
Naruto wondered if Sasuke was home early, but when he stood in front of Sasuke's apartment he could hear Sasuke scream a few really bad words, then he heard a low voice he recognised, but couldn't come up with the name. He could hear thing break like they were thrown cross the room.  
Naruto felt scared and didn't dare to enter the apartment, on the other side he was curios and wanted to know who Sasuke was screaming to and why was he screaming?  
Naruto couldn't bare the curiosity and he entered the apartment as quiet at possible . He hid himself behind the wall and peeked in the living room to see that everything was broken and thrown somewhere in the room.  
On the other side of the room was Orochimaru looking a bit scared, but angry while Sasuke stood on the other side of the room looking extremely mad.  
_"Damn, Sasuke is scary when he is mad. I wonder what made him this mad,'_ Naruto thought feeling a weird scary feeling in his stomach.  
"Sasuke just hear me out!"  
"I always have to hear you out, to hear those nonsense of yours! I don't want to hear those stupid excuses anymore!" Sasuke screamed.  
"This isn't my fault, why the fuck do you care anyway!"  
"DON'T YOU GET IT!" Sasuke screamed and Naruto felt his heart beat faster.  
"Jiraiya is on to you! Sensei is on to you. The only reason why they don't tell you is because they lost their hopes in you! They want me to prove their point!" Sasuke shouted.  
"PROVE THEIR FUKCING POINT, I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THIS MOTHERFUCKING VILLAGE AND THE PEOPLE! JUST TELL THEM I EXPRIEMENTED WITH THE FIRST HOAKGES CELLS AND GET THIS OVER WITH! THE LEAST THEY DO IS ABANDEN ME FROM THE VILLAGE OR KILL ME!"  
Sasuke looked away.  
"I didn't have to tell you about them being suspicions about you, I wanted to warn you."  
"Why do you care so much?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Because … Since I … First saw you … I … Tsk!" Sasuke looked at the jar in his hand with something weird in it.  
"I just don't want to lose you," He said his voice sounding sad and not mad anymore.  
"I was wrong … Minato-sama was right," Sasuke whispered looking at Orochimaru who was frowning as soon as he heard 'Minato'.  
"He is death, he and his wife both are dead. Murdering their un-born son and sealing the kyuubi in a random baby,"  
"They are heroes, both of them, don't you dare to insult them in front of me," Sasuke said still looking at the jar he then threw on the floor.  
Orochimaru looked extremely mad, but he didn't dare to do anything.  
"I don't understand why you are doing this," Sasuke said looking at the senju cells on the floor what was in the jar a second ago.  
"First you give secrets of the village to a villain, you even helped him by giving him the DNA of all the four hokages, and now you steal secret documents and start to experiment on innocent people, what is next? Killing the third?"Sasuke asked.  
Orochimaru frowned while looking away.  
"It isn't hard for me to kill you, unlike you I'm not afraid to lose people, remember how hard you screamed from the pain when I almost broke your leg?"  
"I wouldn't hold back this time," Sasuke said while a weird light blue chakra was formed around him what felt damn scary.  
Naruto frightened and moved away, but he hit a table with a picture on it that fell and made a really loud sound as it broke on the floor. Naruto closed his eyes and wanted to kill himself for his stupid action.  
"What was that?!" Orochimaru said and wanted to look in the hall, but Sasuke eyes told him that if he moved he would get killed.  
Sasuke blue chakra disappeared around him and he walked in the hall only to see a frightening Naruto there, that was hiding his face.  
Sasuke mentally hit himself for not noticing the kyuubi chakra.  
_"Shit, he must have heard our fight,' _Sasuke thought and knelt in front of Naruto.  
"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered while he was scared and a few tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
Sasuke felt guilty and signed.  
"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked picking Naruto up from the ground and whipped the tears from Naruto's cheeks.  
"I heard you were screaming and I didn't know why so I hid myself here just a minute or 10 ago, I didn't mean to," Naruto said as Sasuke carried him in the living room to the kitchen totally ignoring Orochimaru who stood there looking weird at the kid.  
Sasuke put Naruto on the kitchen table and stroked him through his hair.  
'I didn't expect you home so early," 'H .. Home?" Naruto said smiling at the word.  
Sasuke gave him some juice and took a deep breath.  
"You aren't skipping school are you?" Sasuke asked.  
"No, Iruka had to go so he let us go home earlier," Naruto said with a smile on his face. He already forget the fight Sasuke and Orochimaru were having.  
"Are you calmed down?" Sasuke asked picking Naruto up from the counter and pushing him close to his body. "Yeah … You are really scary," Naruto said and Sasuke just smiled.  
"Could you do me a favour?" Sasuke asked walking out of the kitchen into the living room.  
"Of course!" Naruto said looking at Orochimaru with his big eyes.  
'Would you might going to your apartment, I will be there in a minute okay?"  
"Of course," Naruto said and was put down back on the ground.  
"Thanks Bambi," Sasuke said and petted Naruto on the head. Naruto walked out of the apartment, but stood still in front of the door, to hear if the fight was still going on.  
'Oi, Naruto if I see you in front of the door I will hurt you!" Sasuke said and Naruto ran away as soon as he heard the warning.

**Yeah forget to mention this might contain a bit of Orosasu … Not that they will ever have sex together or even kiss. **

**It will be explained in later chapters why Orochimaru is important to Sasuke.**

**For now, review? ^^**

**(Anyway for the people who asked why I put in this chapter so much Orochimaru, well because Orochimaru turns in a villain, that isn't a secret so I need his character to develop in to that villain.) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 (The kyuubi jinjurki!)**_

Naruto walked in his apartment, thinking about what just happened.  
_"Well that is Sasuke's business I shouldn't think about it, it just makes me more confused_," Naruto thought, and opened to door towards his apartment.  
"What time is it anyway," Naruto muttered opening the door and taking off his shoes.  
"What time would Sasuke get here anyway, I wanted to spend the day with him," Naruto said and walking towards the kitchen, but as soon as he opened the door towards the kitchen he froze. Fear took his body over as he saw four shinobi standing there looking at him as if he was a prize.  
Naruto screamed, almost the longs out of his body. He closed to door, what gave him just a little more time. He ran towards the hall, but was quickly pinned on the ground when one of the guys tied him up and put something in his mouth that will damp his screamed. Roughly they picked him up from the ground and un seen they brought him in the forest just outside the village. They dropped him on the ground and Naruto was crying softly.  
"What now? We got him," A man said.  
"We have to get moving, but the hard part is over now we just have to bring him to the Raikage,"  
_"Raikage, what does he want from me," _Naruto thought as one of the man pulled him up from his hair.  
"You though you could hide from as né? Jinjurki,"  
"Y-You have the wrong guy," Naruto said, but was totally ignored by the shinobi's who just pushed him as a sign to walk.  
Naruto didn't know how long he had been walking, but he couldn't feel his feet anymore.  
He felt on his knees, but was forced to stand because the man pulled him by the rope.  
"Please, I don't know what you guys are talking about. You have the wrong guy," Naruto said  
"Don't lie to us kid, we both now you are,"  
"Darui, I don't think this kid knows is from himself," A girl said.  
"He doesn't? Oi, Kid do you know what you have inside you?"  
"Organs?" Nartuo answered  
"This kid is messing with us!" The man called Darui said.  
"I don't know, it is Konoha after all. We could expect that from them," The girl said.  
"No! If there was something wrong with me, Sasuke would have told me," Naruto said and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
'Kid, your village got attacked by the kyuubi 7 years ago, and that same monster that attacked Konoha and killed so many people, is inside you," The man said.  
Nartuo froze, feeling his body shake and his heart stop beating.  
"No, no that can't be. I'm just Naruto, just …. Naruto," Naruto said and was pulled up roughly by the man who forced him to walk farther.  
'That can't be, Sasuke would have told me …. Why didn't he tell me. All those years, those people were looking at me as if I was a monster … I'm a monster." Naruto whispered and kept walking not noticing that the edge of the robe that the man held had fallen on the ground and the present of the other three disappeared, while there was a cold chill in the air. He felt back on his knees feeling suddenly two hand holding him.  
"Naruto, everything okay?"

Naruto looked up to meet a pair of onyx eyes. 'Sa … Suke?" He said his voice sounding weak. With one movement Sasuke cut the robe around Naruto's body open and hugged Naruto tight.  
"I was so worried, please tell me you are okay? Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke looked confused at the blue eyes that were looking at his eyes, but it looked like Naruto was in another world.  
'Naruto!" Sasuke said shaking the body of the young boy. Suddenly Naruto seems to be back, he looked around him, just to see four people lying on the ground, unconscious with blood covering their bodies.  
He soon turned around to look at Sasuke, who was still looking at Naruto with worried eyes.  
'Liar, LIAR!" Naruto shouted feeling tears rolling down his cheeks, he hit Sasuke hard with his tiny fists and took a few steps behind while Sasuke looked confused at Naruto.  
"Naruto?"  
"YOU LIED TO ME! I'M A MONSTER, ALL THOSE YEARS, ALL THOSE PEOPLE … THEIR EYES FILLED WITH HATE, BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER! I'M THE JINJURKI OF THE KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted looking shocked.  
'Naruto, I'm sorry I should have told you,"  
"NO YOU MUST HAVE TOLD ME! I BET YOU ARE ALL LAUGHING NOW! GLAD THAT I'M GONE NOW!"  
"Naruto you don't understand, you are just a kid you weren't ready to know about this,"  
'JUST A KID, WHY WOULD THE FOURTH SEAL IT IN A KID LIKE ME! WHY WOULD HE BE SO HORRIBLE TO GIVE ME A LIFE LIKE THIS! I WHISED I NEVER WAS BORN LIKE!" At that moment Naruto felt pain on his right cheek and he soon realised that Sasuke has slapped him.  
He looked at Sasuke who looked shocked at his action. "S-sorry Naru..,"  
"I HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed and ran away as hard as he could.  
"NARUTO WAIT!" Sasuke yelled and wanted to kill himself for his action.  
Naruto was a kid who just got to know that he was the jinjurki of the kyuubi, the most powerful and scariest tailed beast known up till now.  
He wasn't ready to know that, he was just a kid. Sasuke bit his lower lip wishing he knew any  
time transport jutsu.  
"I just hope he will be okay… Stupid me." Sasuke muttered feeling the urge to just scream his sorrows away.  
Naruto ran as fast as he could, but he tripped, and fell on the ground while hit head hit a tree what made his forehead bleed and himself unconscious.

The next morning Naruto woke up hearing all kinds of noises outside.  
He rubbed his eyes and felt his head hurt badly.  
He remembered trying to run away and hitting his head …, but everything else was just black. He saw bondage around his forehead. He stood up and looked around just to see that he was in his apartment and on the table his usual breakfast what Sasuke made him in the morning.  
"_Sasuke must have found me and brought me home, tsk … I don't want to see that bastard ever again!"_ Naruto thought hearing suddenly people scream, and some even crying.  
Naruto ran outside, seeing all the shinobi looking with horrified eyes to the gate.  
Naruto ran towards the gate only to see a huge tailed beast known as the eight tails standing a few hundred meters in front of the gate while another person stood on top of the eight tails, known to be the future Raikage.  
As soon as Naruto saw that he was horrified too, the beast was huge and whatever he would do, Konoha had no change to defend itself.  
"Hokage! I will tell you this one more time! Give us the kyuubi and we will spear your villaige," The man screamed.  
The Hokage frowned and looked at the shinobi's and the villagers that stood behind the shinobi's.  
"What is happening!"  
Naruto looked up, and saw Sasuke standing on top of the gate looking at the Hokage and the eight tails.  
Sasuke eyes widened looking shocked seeing the tailed beast.  
"Give us the Kyuubi, or else we will attack!" The future Raikage said looking amused seeing the ravens expression.  
Naruto felt himself stiffen.  
"This …. This is beyond my expectations. I .. I never thought they will attack this way," Sasuke said looking at the shinobi's behind him and then the eight tails.  
He jumped on the ground shaking a bit when he looked at the bijuu transformation, he couldn't believe it was possible for a jinjurki to do that.  
"Sasuke .." Naruto whispered, he had never seen Sasuke like this before.  
'Give us the kyuubi," The Raikage said one more time looking at the Hokage.  
The Hokage looked once again at his people and it looked like he made his decision.  
"NEVER!" Sasuke screamed before the Hokage could say a word  
The Hokage looked in sock at Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned around to face the Shinobi.  
"EVERBODY TAKE COVER!" He screamed running forward while the bijuu made a bijuu bomb what was huge.  
"SASUKE DON'T!" The Hokage yelled.  
"IS HE REALLY THINKING HE CAN SAFE THE VILLAGE LIKE THIS!" Tsunade said looking in shock while tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"SASUKE STOP IT, YOU WILL DIE!" Jiraiya screamed and wanted to run toward the teen, but Orochimaru was holding him back.  
"Sa … Sasuke .. Don't .. Please … Don't," Naruto whispered.  
_"My life isn't worth yours … Just hand me to them, I don't care, I really don't,"_ Naruto thought feeling tears rolling down his face.  
"SASUKE DON'T!" He shouted as the bijuu bomb was fired and weird blue chakra appeared around Sasuke what formed a skeleton around Sasuke (**susannoo**).  
When they both stretched their arms and a big ice shield was formed in front of them protecting the entire village. As soon as it got hit by the bijuu bomb a crack appeared followed by more and more. As the bomb stopped the ice broke entirely and the weird chakra around Sasuke (**Susannoo**) disappeared while Sasuke fell on the ground and rolled over the ground until he hit a building what made him stop rolling.  
He lay on the ground face down and body full with injuries.  
"He stopped a biju bomb!" People yelled full disbelieve even the Raikage couldn't believe it, The eight tails disappeared and the only thing left of him was his jinjurki who was lying on the ground.

Sasuke slowly got up holding his hands around his stomach that was bleeding .  
Everybody looked in shock, how could he still be alive after an attack like that?  
"I will … Never … Ever … Let you ley a hand … ON MY FAMILY !" Sasuke said limping to Konoha's gate looking at the shocked face of the future Raikage.  
"RETREAT! NOW!" The future Raikage screamed looking scared, soon they all just disappeared, and Sasuke fell on his knees, and soon enough his body fell entirely on the ground.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running towards Sasuke .  
"Iruka bring Naruto away, Tsunade stabilise Sasuke!" The Hokage commanded.  
Tsunade knelt down next to Sasuke body and started healing him, but the look in her eyes didn't mean anything good.  
Naruto was pulled back by Iruka, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke he screamed and struggled all he could, but without any affect.

**Ooh god that took me a while to write O.O Anyway review please ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 (I want to get stronger.)**_

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes and saw he was in a hospital room, he turned his head a 90 degree to the right, only to see a blond kid sleeping on his knees while his head was on the edge of the bed.  
Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto through his hair.  
Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and looked sleepy at Sasuke.  
"You woke up," Naruto whispered.  
"Yeah, was I sleeping for a long time?' Sasuke asked making space for the kid in the bed. Naruto crowed up next to Sasuke and shook his head.  
"Sasuke, I love you so much, I don't hate you. I'm really sorry for what I said back then. You are really the only one I really love," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke and hiding his face in Sasuke chest.  
"You are so cute sometimes,' Sasuke smiled stroking Naruto's hair until the door opened and Sasuke's team members walked in.  
"Ooh god, you are awake. You really made us worried," Tsunade said running towards the bed and hugging Sasuke.  
"You're crushing my organs!" Sasuke said.  
"Don't be such a softy!" Tsunade said and let Sasuke go and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"How do you feel?" Orochimaru asked breaking the awkward silence.  
"I feel much pain, and .. Oi wait I'm blind in one eye!" Sasuke said a bit in shock.  
"Stupid, you damaged your left eye by using that strange jutsu,"  
"Wow, what do you have up your ass?" Sasuke muttered.  
"Ooh don't mind him, he was only blaming himself for your injuries 10 minutes ago," Tsunade said using a sarcastic voice.  
"Shut up Tsunade, you promised not to tell!" Jiraiya said.  
"I don't need your pity, Jiraiya," Sasuke said using an arrogant tone.  
"Why is sensei so quiet? Aren't you glad, the village is still standing … As far as I remember," Sasuke said looking at Naruto who was half as sleep next to him.  
"You really love that kid, don't you?" The third whispered.  
Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face and then turned his head to his sensei.  
"Don't you ever do stupid things again," Jiraiya said walking away.  
"Really, what is up your ass?!" Sasuke said looking a bit mad while Jiraiya walked out the room.  
"I will take my leave now," The Hokage said and also walked away.  
"Nah, is Sensei mad at me?" Sasuke asked looking at the door.  
"No, he just feels old, I guess," Tsunade said.  
"Tsunade, Sensei has the feeling that he can't protect the village anymore,' Orochimaru said.  
'Why, he can't help it, he just old," Sasuke said.  
"Well having a sixteen-year old teenager saving the day so many times would depress me too, if I was the Hokage," Orochimaru said.  
"Maybe it is just time for a fifth,' Tsunade whispered.  
"No way, old-man can handle it!" Sasuke said.  
"I should go now, I will see you tomorrow. You need anything?" Tsunade asked.  
"Hell yea!" Sasuke said pulling Tsunade closer.  
"Bring some shake," He whispered with a grin.  
Tsunade nodded with a smile on her face, and walked away.  
"I'm on my way darling,' She said going with her hand through Sasuke's hair and then walked away.

"That jutsu you used, it looked so strong, yet so beautiful,"  
Naruto frowned while looking at Orochimaru who was lost in his thoughts.  
"Who or what was beautiful, the jutsu or Sasuke? Or both? Or together?" Naruto asked still frowning a bit.  
'All," Orochimaru whispered and woke up from his thoughts.  
"I will be around the hospital, if you need me,"  
'I don't," Sasuke said.  
"Harsh thing to say,' Orochimaru said looking a bit offended.  
"Same as I said to Jiraiya, I don't need your pity," Sasuke said.  
"You never received my pity, you are strong you don't need it," Orochimaru said walking towards the door.  
"You have changed, you are not that little scared boy anymore,"Orochimaru said looking at Sasuke one more time before he walked away.  
Naruto looked confused, he wishes he had the guts to just ask what Orochimaru meant, but he was just scared.  
Sasuke signed and laid down and pulled the blankets around Naruto and himself.  
"Goodnight," He whispered.  
"Goodnight," Naruto said crawling closer to Sasuke.

The next morning Sasuke woke up, a bit surprised because Naruto was gone.  
He stood up, but then groan thanks to the pain he felt on his chest.  
"I guess my injuries are worse than I thought," Sasuke whispered getting up from the bed and changing he clothes before he walked away from the hospital searching for the blond kid.  
He could feel Naruto chakra not far from the hospital, so he must be outside.  
"Leaving without saying anything, I will kill him myself," Sasuke muttered a bit irritated because of the pain he felt.

"Sasuke-sama, I can't believe it is really you, how are you doing, looking at the bandage it seems you are badly injured," An old woman that worked in one of the shops said.  
'Ooh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Sasuke said while faking a smile.  
"I'm really happy, what you did for the village was amazing. I can't believe we are all alive thanks to you,"  
_"Can't this woman shut up?!_" Sasuke thought, still keeping the smile on his face.  
"You are truly a hero, would you like to have some tea in my shop with Dango?"  
"Ooh, no thank you very much, but I'm …."  
"I'm sure you like to take some home, come on you are just a young boy who saved the entire village this is the least I can do,'  
'No really I'm fine, just don't mention it,"  
"So polite, the rumours are really true about you,"  
_"Please old-lady just let me go!"_ Sasuke thought.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you ma'am," Sasuke said and walked away.  
"Thought she never shut up,' Sasuke muttered and stood still as soon as he saw a boy around his age standing in front of him, he was a bit shorter than Sasuke, and he wore a mask and had weird silver hair.  
"Sasuke-san! Please go out…. "  
"FIGHT ME!" The grey haired gut got interrupted by some another weird guy who wore a … Well there were no word to disciple his outfit. It was just awful .  
"GUY, I WAS ABOUT TO ASK SOMETHING REALLT IMPORTANT!"  
"KAKASHI THIS MIGHT BE MY ONLY CHANGE TO FIGHT THE PRINCE OF ICE!"  
"Hey, I'm sorry I'm not allowed to fight Shinobi's below ANBU, and I really don't …, "  
"CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS INJURED! I WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT HIM!"  
"BUT THIS IS MY ONLY CHANGE TO WIN!" The teen named Guy said and turned around to face Sasuke, who wasn't standing on the place he stood before.  
"Naaaah!" They both yelled and turned around only to see the other teen was walking away.  
"HÉ WAIT!" Kakashi said.  
'SNEEK ATTACK!" Guy said running up to Sasuke to hit him, but Sasuke held Guy's wrist and with one movement he sends Guy flying around the village.  
"Awesome," Kakashi whispered.  
'Oi, you with the silver hair," Sasuke said turning around to face Kakashi who blushed.  
"Hai!"  
"Do me a favour and get the other one to a hospital, I think he will need it," Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded and ran away.

"There you are, you made me worried you know," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow as he saw Naruto gasp on the ground with some abrasions on his knees.  
"Are you training?" Sasuke asked kneeling in front of Naruto and holding the kid by his chin in order to check if Naruto's face had any wounds.  
"Your sweaty, you must be exhausted. Why are you training hard anyway? You are just a kid you know, you shouldn't overdo your body,"  
"Neh! I don't want to be a kid!" Naruto said standing up again.  
"Shouldn't you be in the hospital, your injuries will get worse,"  
"I told you not to worry about me, I'm fine, but tell me. Why are you training so hard. Academy kids, should keep it on small things," Sasuke said ripping a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around Naruto's abrasion on his knee.  
"I don't want to be just an academy kid, I want to get stronger,"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned a bit, he didn't get were this child was going.  
"I want to be able to protect the ones I love, I don't want you to get injured anymore!  
I … I … I want to be able to protect you!" Naruto yelled.  
"Naruto …, "  
"Don't dare to talk crap in my head by telling me things like; 'I should enjoy my childhood'and that you don't need protection!" Naruto interrupt Sasuke.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Well, is there any way I can change your mind?"  
"No, there is none!" Naruto said.  
"Well, I guess it can't be helped then,' Sasuke signed and stood up.  
"Become as strong as you can get, I believe you can," Sasuke said petting Naruto on his head.

**I'm sorry this one sucked, I know -_- I'm sorry I promise next one will be better**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 (Become my sensei!)**_

A few days passed and Naruto can't remember the last time he saw Sasuke.  
He sat on his knees, his breath was heavy and he bit is lower lip.  
"No improvement, not at all!" He said and stood up looking at the tree and all the fake shurikens. They all missed, like always.  
"I wouldn't be able to become Hokage in this rate, I can't even protect 1 person, how can I protect a whole village?"  
Naruto signed, he felt hopeless.  
He walked away from the training field, but stopped and turned around and saw the sun was setting for today.  
Suddenly a smile appeared on Naruto's face, he knows how to get stronger.  
The only thing he had to do, was to convince a certain someone to train him.  
He ran towards the Hokage building, but was held by two ANBU ninja's.  
"You can't enter this room,'  
"Why?" Naruto said looking mad at the two.  
"Hokage-sama's orders," The woman said.  
"Well at least tell me if Sasuke is in there," he said.  
"Why should we?"  
'Just go home already, we don't have time for brats like you," The woman said.  
"Well, if you wouldn't let me in, I must force you!" Naruto said and jumped towards the man to hit him, but the man grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw back on the ground.  
'No entrance," The man repeated himself.  
Naruto signed. "Can I at least use the bathroom!" He yelled.  
Both ANBU ninja's looked at each other. "Or else I will pee here!"  
"Go ahead," The girl said. Naruto walked in the bathroom right next to the room that was guarded.  
Naruto had a grin on his face and he placed his ear next to the wall.  
"Danzo, what makes you think that?" The voice of the third Hokage said.  
"I have several reasons, and I think that Uchiha-san agrees with me," A strange voice said.  
"Do you?" The voice of the third said.  
"Sensei no offence, but in this case I think Danzo is right …"  
Naruto smiled and ran out of the bathroom once hearing Sasuke's voice, so he was in there!  
"Oi, kid have you even flushed!" The woman screamed after Naruto, but Naruto didn't hear her.  
_"Okay Uzumaki, you can't go from the door, so you must find another way. THE WINDOW!" Naruto_ thought and made a plan in his mind.  
***A few minutes later***  
"Auw … Can't believe it didn't work," Naruto muttered sitting on the ground while his arm hurt badly. He looked at the building and the ANBU woman stood on the roof, her arms crossed.  
"IF I CAUGHT YOU AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU." She screamed and walked away.  
"Plan C, Uzumaki Naruto never gives up!" Naruto said.  
"Auw my arm … I think bruised it," Naruto muttered walking back inside the building.  
_***A few minutes later.*  
**__"HA I KNEW THIS WOULD WORK. I'M A GENIUS. HOW CAN IRUKA CALL ME STUPID?!" _Naruto thought while crawling in the air shafts. "Found him!" Naruto whispered seeing a table and a few people sitting around it. He only couldn't see the faces, he just had a view of the table and a few documents on the table.  
"HE YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT KID WAS HERE!" The same ANBU woman said seeing Naruto.  
"HOW DID YOUR FAT ASS FIT IN HERE!" Naruto screamed, but then he heard a strange noise.  
The woman laid still and looked at Naruto who looked at her, suddenly the air shafts fell right on the table.  
"IITTAAAAI! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" The ANBU woman screamed standing up and getting off the table while looking extremely mad at Naruto.  
"I DID, IT IS BECAUSE OF YOUR FAT ASS THAT THING BROKE!"  
"WOW YOU JUST WENT TO FAR KID!" The woman said and wanted to grab Naruto by his collar, but suddenly a pale hand held her wrist and stopped her.  
"Don't even think about hurting him," Sasuke hissed and the girl immediately took a step back.  
"Uzumaki Naruto I should have known it was you, you're always the cause of trouble," The third Hokage said looking at the broken air shaft.  
"My apologies for the damage what THIS USURATONKACHI! Has caused," Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a death glare.  
"Usuratonkachi, give me one reason why I should poison you with a liquate that makes you allergic to ramen. Or rip your chest in two and feed you organs to hungry dogs?" Sasuke said, sounding reallt calm … For the words he used.  
"OF COURSE I HAVE A REASON OTHER WISE I WOULDN'T INTERUPED A HOKAGE MEETING!" Nartuo shouted.  
"I don't care that you interrupted a meeting! I care that you risk your life by crawling in an air shaft, you could get badly hurt … You are badly hurt!" Sasuke said.  
'He also tried to claim up through the window by using a very thin robe," The ANBU woman said.  
Sasuke signed and shut his eyes and took a deep breath!  
"What was so important that couldn't wait,"  
Naruto stood on the table looking at Sasuke, most of Sasuke's injuries were healed only thing left was his left eye what was covered under an eye patch. What on a weird way looked good on him.  
Well he wanted to ask Sasuke to train him, but now he thought about it, it sort of looked pathetic, and … Naruto couldn't remember Sasuke saying yes to anyone who asked Sasuke to train him.  
Why would he say yes to Naruto? Furthermore Sasuke's level was way higher than that from Naruto.  
Naruto looked at the table and then bowed.  
Sasuke widened his eyes, not believing the brat known as Naruto could ever show respect to anybody.  
"I … I … Wanted to ask … That … You could … If .. YOU WOULD TRAIN ME TO BECOME STRONGER!"  
Naruto kept his eyes on the table he stood on.  
'I know I'm not strong, I don't have anything special abilities, but I want to be able to protect those who are dear to me. I want to protect everybody in this village! I .. I want to become the Hokage! …. No, I will become the Hokage! The Hokage who surpassed all the other Hokages! The same Hokage that will surpassed you!" Naruto shouted and looked up from the table right in Sasuke eyes.  
Everybody looked at Naruto as if he had two heads.  
A silence filled the room and Sasuke was stuck deep in his thoughts. He finally looked at Naruto and a small smile appeared on his face.  
"If that is your wish, I will stand by your side, and I will train you!' Sasuke said.  
"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said happy and jumped in Sasuke's arms!

"Wait!" Danzo said looking angry.  
"You can't just decide to train the Kyuubi jinjurki, we must wait! What if the Kyuubi awakens!"  
"First, this is my choice to make, second the fourth's sealing isn't weak, if it weakened through the years I would be able to seal it with one of my ice seals, and last … His name is Uzumaki Naruto, if you ever call him the Kyuubi jinjurki again, I will kill you," Sasuke said looking deathly with his one eye.

**And what do you think, isn't Naruto a genius? xD Well review please.  
I'm sorry I take so long for the Lemon parts (you all are waiting for xD) to happen, but I will explain myself.  
First, this is going to be a long story so lemon parts will come, second there is a huge age gap between them but don't worry It will go away (I'm spoiling xD).  
So I promise that I will show why I'm the queen of pervs in this story so don't worry, and if you aren't in to that stuff, well I warn you before so you don't have to read it, but I know you will ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 (Training begins!)**_

"Are you sure you can keep up? My training is hard you know," Sasuke said and stopped walking to look behind where Naruto was walking.  
"You bet I can!" He screamed.  
'Very well, let's see what you can," Sasuke said.  
"We are going to run," Sasuke said looking at the clouts above him, there was a storm coming soon, perfect training weather, for Sasuke then.  
"Okay, for how long?" Naruto said looking a bit bored.  
'Until you drop,' Sasuke said not even looking behind to see Naruto's expression.  
He already began running and Naruto quickly followed him.  
"Are you kidding me!"  
"What can't you handle it already?" Sasuke said  
"No, that wasn't what I was going to say. I wanted to say that you are the one who will drop first!" Naruto said trying to keep up.  
"Naah! I can't believe it, there is a storm coming!" Naruto said feeling that it started to rain and hearing some thunder sounds.  
"Scared?" Sasuke asked.  
"No way, I'm just getting started!" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face.  
'Your breath is getting heavy, are you tired?"  
"NO WAY!" Naruto screamed.  
"Good, now let's make it more difficult," Sasuke said jumping into some trees and then back on the ground, jumping over some busses etc.,  
Naruto followed him, falling some times, but still getting up every time he fell.  
"Do exactly the same as I do," Sasuke said still running and not even looking behind.  
He made a few hand signs and transformed into Iruka, but ten quickly transformed back into himself.  
Naruto did the same, unfortunately his version of Iruka didn't look at all, he had still his blond hair and his three scares on both cheeks.  
"Hnnn, you suck," Sasuke said looking behind. Naruto transformed back into himself and stopped to catch his breath.  
'Well I got a better form to transform in!" Naruto said making the same hand signs.  
"Sexy no jutsu!" Naruto said with a big smirk on his face, but he soon was surprised seeing Sasuke look at him with a 'wtf' face instead of a nosebleed like most people had.  
'WHAT WHY ISN'T IT WORKING ON YOU!" Naruto yelled as the jutsu broke.  
"It doesn't work on people that are born sexy," Sasuke said with a smirk.  
'NO WAY!" Naruto screamed.  
Sasuke laughed and continued running while doing some basic jutsus.  
"Shadow colon jutsu!" Sasuke said and made two shadow clones and looked behind to see those from Naruto. He stopped running seeing a weird body on the ground.  
'Is that your shadow colon?!"  
"Well … It isn't my best jutsu okay!"  
"MAKE IT YOUR BEST!" Sasuke screamed hitting Naruto hard for his failed clone.  
"Yes sir!" Naruto sad standing up trying once again, again it was just a failure.  
"Again,' Sasuke said folding his arms. Naruto tried again.  
"Again!" Sasuke said and again Naruto made the same hand signs, again it was just awful.  
"Again," Sasuke said and sat down on the grass, this was going to take a while.

"Naruto, put some more chakra in the shadow clone," Sasuke said now lying on the grass, as he predicted it was going to take a while for the boy the master a simple jutsu like this.  
Naruto nodded and tried again.  
"I will be fifty by the time you master this jutsu," Sasuke signed.  
"So around a few weeks I will master it?"  
"USURATONKACHI, DON'T MAKE AGE JOKES WITH ME!" Sasuke said looking offended.  
Sasuke stood up. "Look carefully!" Sasuke said and made two shadow clones.  
"It looks so easy when you do it," Naruto muttered.  
"Try," Sasuke said and sat back down.  
"It is because of the rain! I can't concentrate!" Naruto said.  
"Ooh yes, it must be the rain, yeah it makes so much noise and it is so frustrating .. Not," Sasuke said using a sarcastic voice.  
"Tsk!" Naruto tried again and again and again.  
"Nah Usuratonkachi, why aren't you just giving up, if you have to take so long just to master one simple jutsu how can you ever become Hokage?" Sasuke said now sitting up in a tree looking down at the boy.  
"You think everybody with some bold talk can become Hokage?" Sasuke asked still looking down at Naruto who didn't pay attention to Sasuke, but Sasuke could see the boy was getting frustrated.  
"Yare, yare I guess the elders were right when they said I was wasting my time with you,"  
"Bastard, weren't you the one who said that I should try again, again, again and again!"  
"Well I thought you might be worth it, I could spend my time drinking sake in the bar. I guess Tsunade is doing that right now," Sasuke said.  
"YOU SEE, I WILL MASTER THIS JUTSU!" Naruto screamed and tried again.  
Sasuke jumped out of the tree seeing the rain has stopped and the sun was shining.  
'Bambi, you said you wanted to surpass me,' Sasuke said standing behind Naruto. Naruto turned around.  
"I don't want to surpass you, I'm going to surpass you," Naruto said looking death serious.  
Sasuke smiled and petted Naruto on his head, but then kicked in the stomach what made the kid fall on the ground.  
"Listen, Usuratonkachi, we will battle for now, just to see if you are really worth being called my student, "Sasuke said with a big smile on his face.  
"WHAT I HAVEN'T EVEN MASTERD THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"  
"I told you. My training is hard," Sasuke said.  
'You just like to hurt me!"  
"I want to see if training you isn't a waist of my time," Sasuke said and threw a Kunai just next to Naruto's head.  
"NAAAAH YOU ARE DEATH SEROUSE AREN'T YOU?!" Naruto said running away while dodging some other kunai's .  
"_Naah this can't be real! I'm exhausted! First running for so long while doing jutsu then practicing shadow clone jutsu that took a lot of chakra and now running away for my life! " _Naruto thought and looking behind to see Sasuke running after him.  
"I'm death!" He yelled trying to run faster.  
After a long time of running away the young boy slipped and hit a tree with his back.  
"Itai!" Naruto said and turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of him.  
"Aren't you going to run away, I will give you 5 seconds," Sasuke said.  
Naruto bit his lower lip.  
"I will not run away anymore! I'm going to be Hokage someday, Hokages don't run away ! They fight! Until the last bit of blood is spilled. So, Uzumaki Naruto isn't going to run away from you anymore!" Naruto said standing up.  
'Okay," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by the collar and pushing him against the wall.  
Naruto had a smirk on his face and Sasuke frowned seeing the smirk. He lets Naruto go and turned quickly around just in time to stop a mud ball from hitting him by freezing the mud.  
_"Shadow clone, nice Naruto,"_ Sasuke thought and threw the frozen mud back at the clone that disappeared.  
Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto.  
"You don't think one shadow clone will stop me, do you?" Sasuke said.  
"No, but a lot will do!" Naruto said making a weird hand sign.  
Sasuke looked around only to see he was surrounded by Narutos.  
"Nani?! When have you mastered it!" Sasuke said looking surprised.  
"When you were nagging about wasting your time on me, it wasn't perfect, but it was something, and when I was running the last pieces to perfect this jutsu came in my head ,while I was thinking about how you made your chakra flow through your clones body!" Naruto said standing up.  
"Hnn, Maybe this isn't a total waist of my time,' Sasuke smirked and attacked all the shadow clones until none was left. He walked up to Naruto who looked scared now.  
Sasuke knelt in front of him, cupping his cheeks with one hand.  
Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but instead he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his forehead. He opened his eyes in surprised and saw Sasuke smiling in front of him.  
"You are really amazing, Naruto. Become the best Hokage that has ever existed, I believe you can," Sasuke said and stood up.  
"Does that mean, I'm worth to be called your student,"  
"Well I would never say yes if I didn't believe you were strong," Sasuke said.  
Naruto smiled and felt a blush on his face.  
"Well let's go home and fresh up, maybe if you're being nice today, I will even make you ramen,"  
'Nah, Sasuke-sensei have I told you your hair looks really nice today,"  
'Well thank you I …. You really want that ramen don't you?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto who smiled.

**And what did you think? ^^ Review please.  
I guess you guys are wondering why I almost update every day one chapter.  
Well in the Netherlands we have a sort break from school two full weeks no school!  
(It is called may holyday xD) So that is why I write so much, but I'm sorry to say that this is the last week **** So next week school again -_- **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 (The festival made for Konoha's hero!)**_

"SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE!"  
Naruto shouted while jumping up and down Sasuke's bed.  
"Tsk, didn't I tell you not to come in my room, it is forbidden remember," Sasuke said hiding his face in his pillow.  
"Stop nagging and get up! You have to get up!"  
"Come on, this is my day off. I want to be able to sleep!"  
"Well you had enough time to sleep!" Naruto said jumped on top of Sasuke, Sasuke groaned and put the pillow on top of his head. Naruto laughed and stole the pillow and threw it somewhere in Sasuke's room.  
"I seriously want to kill you so bad," Sasuke said and soon after the door ball rang.  
"I will get it!" Naruto said and ran out of the room.  
"No don't!" Sasuke said but was to late .  
He heard the voice of Tsunade, Dan and … Orochimaru?!  
Sasuke got up, and quickly picked up a big shirt out of the ground and hiding every trace of alcohol and porn, as soon as he shoved everything under his bed and put his room under a genjutsu to the other mess would be hidden for now, the door of his room opened soon after and Tsunade walked in his room.  
'Sasuke-kun!" She said and hugged her team lid very tight.  
"Why am I cursed with you and … That thing you call your boyfriend visiting me?" Sasuke said smiling at Dan.  
"At least I have a boyfriend," She said with a grin.  
"Please don't start fighting again, first there is a kid in this apartment second, it is a special day," Orochimaru said walking in the room. With Naruto behind him.  
"Ooh I see, suddenly your teammates are coming and you then stand up and clean your room?" Naruto said looking at the first messy room.  
"Tsk, Usuratonkachi, I said for so many times. My room is a forbidden room for you!" He said hitting Naruto on his head.  
"Naah not fair, you just enter my room any time you like!"  
"I thought we went already through this discussion,"  
"I still didn't get a clear answer! Dattebayo" Naruto said.  
'Anyway how could you clean your room so fast, a minute ago it was damn messy,"  
"I see, haha,Dan said picking up a bottle of shake under the bed.  
"Haha that is my boy!" Tsunade said putting an arm around Sasuke.  
"Nah, you guys, you know if Hokage-sama finds out about the sake in my room, he would kill me right, can this be a little secrete between us?"  
"I still wonder how you manage to get Sake, the whole village know you are only 16,"  
"It is called having the looks, Orochimaru! He just flirts a bit and het gets what he wants," Tsunade said.  
'But, what if we tell Hokage-sama, we might shut up our mouths .. "  
"Shut up Dan, maybe I have asked it wrong way, what I meant was. If you dare to tell the Hokage about it, I will rip your chest open en feet your flesh to cannibals, am I clear enough?!" Sasuke said.  
"Wow, I get it," Dan said taking a few steps back.  
"Anyway today is a big day! What means one thing!" Tsunade said with a grin.  
"SASUKE AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES! And you two have to take care of Naruto,"  
'WHAT!" Everybody yelled and Tsunade pulled Sasuke out of the room.  
"We will see each other at noon, you know where!" Tsunade said while pushing Sasuke out of his apartment. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the room that was suddenly messy.  
'Hnn, genjutsu, how couldn't we notice,' Orochimaru said looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.  
Dan looked at Naruto who looked confused.  
'Let me explain Naruto, today the Hokage and most of the shinobis have prepared a festival at noon. It is special for Sasuke to thank him for all the times he has saved the village," Dan said and picked Naruto up from the ground.  
"Does Sasuke know?'  
"No it is a secret, but it will be fun," Dan said and walked out of the room followed by Orochimaru.  
"HELP ME SHE WANTS ME TO WEAR A KIMONO!" Sasuke said jumping in the apartment through the open window. "HAHA, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU IN A KIMONO!" Naruto laughed.  
"COME BACK, I HAVE A BET WITH THE THIRD THAT I WILL GET YOU IN A KIMONO!"  
"HEEELLPP!" Sasuke screamed as Tsunade grabbed him by his arm and threw him out of the same window followed by herself.  
"They will be fine," Dan said looking at Naruto

***few hours later***

It was almost noon and the village looked pretty.  
"Well I'm glad Tsunade was smart enough to go shopping outside the village,"  
"Yeah, we had enough time to decorate everywhere, anyway where is Hokage-sama?" Dan said and looked around to see the Hokage stood on the balcony of his office.  
"We should put the sake away," Orochimaru said looking at the table.  
'Nah , let that boy have fun," Dan said.  
"I just wondered why sensei came up with this idea, he never does things like this," Orochimaru said.  
"Hokage-sama the chakra of the ice prince is coming this way!" An ANBU woman said.  
'Everybody go towards the gate," The Hokage said and jounin and ANBU shinobi's obeyed and waited in two straight lines in front of the gate.  
"_Hnn guess that are all the people Sasuke works with_," Naruto though looking at the two straight lines.  
"Nah Tsunade, was all this really necessary? I really hate wearing Kimono's you know,"  
"Come, come Sasuke you have no idea how amazing you look right now,"  
'I feel like one of those dolls Hokage-sama's wife keeps as decoration," Sasuke muttered while Tsunade covered Sasuke's eyes with her hands and stopped in front of the gate of Konoha.  
He looked amazing, indeed.  
He wore a navy blue Kimono, what sort of showed how beautiful and famine his body really was.  
His skin colour looked like milk, and his light pink lips were covered with a bit of gloss, properly Tsunade's idea.  
"SURPRSIDE!" Tsunade yelled while Sasuke looked very surprised at all his collages.  
Even his eyes looked beautiful, Naruto never really notices how beautiful Sasuke was, well until now.  
"Wow …. What is this?!" Sasuke asked looking at the decorated village.  
Music started the play and Sasuke looked at bit confused, but his eyes shined in joy as soon as he heard it was his favourite song.  
"It is a festival special for you," Tsunade explained.  
"For me? But why?!" He asked looking at the Hokage.  
"Because you deserved it after saving Konoha for so many times,"  
"Wow, I … I'm honoured," Sasuke said looking at his colleges.  
"Thank you all so much!" He said and hugged Tsunade.  
"WELL LET'S PARY!" Jiraiya yelled and head up to the shake.  
"Wait old friend, I will follow you just in case you make the same accident as last festival," Orochimaru said following Jiraiya.  
Sasuke looked around and soon found Naruto.  
"Hey let's go to the Sake!" Tsunade said.  
"Go ahead, I will follow you in a second," Sasuke said and walked up to Naruto and crouch down in front of Naruto and stroked his hair.  
"You look beautiful," Naruto said looking quite surprised with his big blue eyes.  
He thought Sasuke looked like one of those porcelain dolls, so .. Beautiful.  
His left eye was completely healed, so he didn't have to wear an eye patch anymore.  
"Thank you," Sasuke smiled and picked Naruto up from the ground.  
Naruto couldn't resist the urge to touch Sasuke hair.  
He carefully grabbed one of Sasuke's bangs and realised Sasuke's hair was very soft and thick.  
"Nah, you like my hair?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face.  
"Hai," Naruto said not letting the hair go until Sasuke put him back on the ground.  
"NARUTO!"  
Naruto turned his head to see a lot of his class mate standing there.  
Ino waved at him, while Sakura hid behind her while peeking sometime just to look at Sasuke.  
Naruto turned his head to Sasuke.  
"Nah, why don't you join your friends?" Sasuke asked, Naruto smiled and nodded and ran towards them.  
_"They grow so fast … Nah I feel like sensei," _ Sasuke thought and headed towards the Sake.  
-

"Nah who is the guy with the mask?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru.  
"Hatake Kakashi, he is a very talented shinobi. That is what my dad says."  
"Why does he wear a mask?"  
"Nobody knows," Ino said taking a sip of her apple juice.  
"Ooh look the third is going to make an announcement," Shikamaru said point at the third Hokage who stood up with the elders behind him.  
Everybody was quit all of a sudden.  
"I have been Hokage for many years in this great village, but years goes by and I grew too old.  
So I have decided to retire."  
"What!"  
Everybody looked surprised and some even shocked.  
"Does that mean we are getting a new Hokage?" Naruto whispered looking at Shikamaru who nodded.  
"The elders of the village have discussed, and we came to an agreement about who will follow into the footsteps of the Hokages, and we have chosen the fifth Hokage," The third said.  
_"How big is the change he says Naruto?" _ Naruto thought.  
"The fifth Hokage shall be, Uchiha Sasuke!" The third said looking proud at his student who looked shocked and frozen.  
Everybody clapped and Orochimaru kicked Sasuke under the table so that Sasuke would stand up.  
Sasuke stood up.  
Still looking shocked, his eyes were big. In Naruto's surprise it weren't big shining eyes, but more horrified.  
What was wrong?  
Naruto stopped clapping as soon as he saw Sasuke expression.  
"What is wrong?" Shikamaru asked looking surprised at Naruto.  
"He doesn't look happy," Naruto whispered.  
Everybody stopped clapping and there was a awkward silence .  
"I … I … I can't," Sasuke said and suddenly everybody looked shocked.  
"Sorry!" He said and ran away. Again a death silence was caused.  
Naruto bit his lower lip, he was confused how could he refuse the title of Hokage?

**Damn school start Monday ;( Safe me!  
review please? ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 (The sad Ice master.)**_

"WELL NO FIFTH AT ALL, I WILL STAY HOKAGE UNTIL I DIE!" The third screamed and broke the silence.  
"Where are you going Sensei?!" Tsunade asked.  
'to my office, unpack some stuff! That office stays mine!" He said.  
'Told you we shouldn't have given him the title of the fifth, no matter how strong he is.  
He is only sixteen," Danzo said.  
"I didn't hear you complain about the fact that he is just sixteen!" An old woman said.  
"Guess the festival is over," Tsunade muttered and threw the her cup of sake away.  
"Annoying brat running away, couldn't he refuse the title tomorrow," Tsunade muttered.  
"He must have a reason!" Naruto said.  
"Oi, can somebody bring that kiddo back home it is passed his bed time anyway,"  
"Come with us I will bring you home," The father of Shikamaru said.  
Naruto looked around, he wanted to find Sasuke! But instead he looked at Sasuke teammates who all just nodded to Naruto to go. Naruto signed.

Once Naruto laid in bed he just couldn't bring himself to sleep.  
He looked at the clock just to see it was passed midnight.  
A normal kid would have just fallen asleep, but Naruto was everything, but normal.  
He stood up took his jacked and put on his shoes.  
_"I just have to know if he is fine," _Naruto thought and ran out of the apartment just running a random direction to find Sasuke.  
_"His eyes, they were so empty that moment, what was wrong?! I even thought I saw tears in his eyes, can it be? Can it be he was crying?!_" Nartuo thought, and stopped running.  
"He is so difficult to figure out," Naruto whispered and looked at the ground.  
"Nah, look at you … Being here all … Alone,"  
"Ne?!" Naruto turned his head only to see a drunk man coming his direction with some of his drunk friends.  
"Say, what are you doing here cutie,"  
'Any change you guys have seen Sasuke?!"  
"Sasuke? As in hot ass Uchiha?"  
"It is Sasuke pervs!" Naruto said.  
"Nah cutie would you like to drink?" One of the man's said.  
"Dude, he is just a kid,'  
'So?!" The man said and walked up to Naruto.  
_"Hell no, I'm out of here!" _Naruto said and wanted to run away but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.  
"Don't run cutie!"  
Naruto bit his lower lip and before he even realised all the man were on the ground knock out.  
_"Né? I knew I was strong,"_ Naruto thought seeing the bodies of the man on the ground.  
"Haha, now the roles are different aren't they! You are dealing with Uzumaki Naruto! You should be scared for me because I'm the future Hokage!" The blond kid said.  
"Hokage my ass, I told you a thousand times not to go outside after six o'clock. I told you, there are people outside that want to hurt you!" Sasuke said standing behind Naruto and hitting him on his head.  
"Naaah Sasuke-sensei! … That explains why those man's suddenly fell on the ground, damn you'er fast," Naruto said hugging Sasuke.  
"You made me worried," He whispered.  
"Hnn, are you mad?" Sasuke asked using a unusual voice.  
"That you made me worried, hell yea! " Naruto said.  
"Tsk, Bambi you don't have to worry about me, the older people should worry about the younger people. Get that in your head," Sasuke said, and picked up Naruto from the ground.  
"It is way past your bed time, I can't even blame you thought." Sasuke signed while walking towards his apartment.  
"Nah … Sasuke you didn't really mean to refuse the Hokage title did you?"  
"You are too young to understand," Sasuke signed.  
"I could try to understand," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and resting his head on the teens shoulder.  
'I will try to understand," Naruto said.  
"It is just …. I … I can't handle to carry the burden of a whole village on my shoulders," Sasuke said, but his voice didn't satisficed Naruto, there was clearly more.  
'Nah … Sasuke, as you say so," Naruto said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up everything felt exactly the same.  
Sasuke woke him up for academy and he took a bath and ate breakfast, but still Naruto felt this weird tense.  
"Is your homework done?" Sasuke asked looking at his katana sword he just took from downstairs.  
'Yes," Naruto lied. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and pulled his ear.  
"Itai!" Naruto yelled.  
"My brother used to say; when somebody lies their ears turn red," Sasuke said with a little smile on his face.  
"Alright I haven't made it," Naruto said.  
'Never lie to me,' Sasuke said and put the dishes in the sink.  
"Okay, I will be back from my mission around 6. Don't dare to do stupid things while I'm gone," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto who was all ready to go to academy.  
"But I will walk you to academy I don't think sensei mind me coming late for just a few minutes," Sasuke said petting Naruto on his head.  
After ten minutes they arrived at the academy.  
Sasuke said kneeling in front of Naruto while fixing Naruto's jacket and then placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Do your best okay," Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto.  
"When are we going training?"  
"Hnn .. After dinner?"  
"Promise?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.  
"Have a nice day,' Sasuke said and turned around and walked away.  
_"He is acting normal again, I'm relieved,"_ Naruto thought looking at Sasuke.  
"Look, it is the Ice prince,"  
"Yeah, I heard he had a fight with the Hokage because he doesn't want to be the fifth,"  
"Why?"  
"Nobody knows ,"  
"If I would be named the fifth I would be so happy,'  
"I even heard rumours that the reason behind that is because he is planning on betraying Konoha,"  
Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head at the two shinobi's they were around his age, maybe even a few years older.  
Naruto's heart stopped beating, "m there is blood coming!" He thought.  
"You should check your sources," Sasuke, his voice sounded clam, yet deathly.  
The two shinobi's froze and just nodded quick, Naruto guessed they were scared, but as soon as Sasuke walked further they started gossiping again.  
Naruto frowned and tried to ignore it.  
He just walked inside the building hoping he wouldn't see those two teens again.

After academy Naruto walked towards Sasuke apartment and opened the door.  
"I'm home," Naruto said and took of his shoes, he didn't expect any replay back since Sasuke was on a mission.  
"Welcome home," He heard Sasuke say.  
'Naah Sasuke you are home, how come? I thought you went on a mission,"  
"Something came in between," Sasuke muttered, Naruto could feel that Sasuke was in a bad mood. He only wondered why?  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked standing in the kitchen.  
"No, Sasuke … What is wrong?" Naruto asked feeling a weird tense around the teen. He was sad, sad and very angry he could just feel it.  
"Nothing important," Sasuke said not turning around to face Naruto, his voice …. , had he cried?  
Sasuke poured Naruto some juice and give the boy the glass as Sasuke himself sat on the table and signed while looking outside.  
Soon after he let his head rest on the table.  
Naruto felt sad, seeing Sasuke being sad. He knew the teen was lying to him, even thought Sasuke was a very good lair.  
Naruto crawled on the table and pulled Sasuke right ear.  
"Itai! Why did you do that?!" Sasuke said looking annoyed.  
"Ears turn red when people are lying,' Naruto said with a smile on his face, Soon after that, a smile appeared on Sasuke face. He grabbed Naruto's chin and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"You will become a fine man later," Sasuke said resting his head back on the table and signed again.  
"Please tell me," Naruto said.  
"I just had this mission today I would do together with my team, but when I arrived everybody was acting so weird and at last sensei said that he would rather do the mission without me," Sasuke finally said.  
He signed sitting straight again. "Well I was mad and was send away as soon as I wanted to argue about his decision, so I was pretty pissed about that," Sasuke said standing up.  
"Do your homework, otherwise you will forget,' Sasuke signed walking to his room and closed the door behind him.  
"He is really upset," Naruto signed.

**Just to clarify, What the reasons behind all this is will be explained in later chapters I just want to go through Naruto's child hood fast, don't worry I promise it would not ruin the story. Review please ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. (The prince leaves his kingdom.)**

"_Sasuke acts so strange these few weeks, I don't understand.  
I haven't even seen him these past few days … He is always gone and I can't find where he is,"  
_Naruto thought and signed.  
This morning the apartment was a really big mess. Naruto didn't know what happened, but Sasuke wasn't there he was already gone, like the other days.  
Naruto was very worried, he just didn't understand and nobody was planning on telling the kid anything.

Sasuke knocked on the door of the Hokage office.  
'Come in," He heard the old-man say.  
Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind him as the old-man stood in front of the window not bothering to turn around to look at the Uchiha.  
"Hokage-sama," Sasuke said and knelt in respect for the Hokage keeping it head down and his eyes close, as if he was thinking very deep.  
"Sasuke,' The Hokage said, but he still didn't turn around.  
"I have to tell you something," Sasuke said.  
"Tell me something, don't you mean you have a request or something like that?" Finally the third turned around to look at his student.  
"No, to be exact. I have something to tell my former sensei," Sasuke said.  
The Hokage looked surprised, he didn't get what the boy was up to, what in the name of good was the boy thinking?  
"Sensei, I'm leaving Konoha," Sasuke said and opened his eyes as he spoke the words.  
The third froze, not knowing what he just had heard.  
"I'm sorry, but I have been thinking about it for weeks now. I just need a break,' Sasuke said and stood up.  
"I don't understand, you can't just leave Konoha like this. At first you know too much about this village…"  
"I'm aware of that, but I can't stay here any longer,"  
"Sasuke…."  
'It has also been requested by the elders for me to leave Konoha. for the time being,"  
"How long do you have in mind?"  
'I don't know,' Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke tell me, as your sensei. Is it because of what happened during the festival?"  
"It is more a personal matter," Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke, you are like a grandson to me, and so the grandson of Konoha. It is hard for me to accept this…."  
"But I must accept that you are now much stronger than me or anybody here, and you have grown to be the village walls. I should indeed allow you to leave the village, since you have done so much.  
I can't hold you back … But I must tell you to think this through. The village needs you,'  
"I'm sorry, the village must rely on someone else," Sasuke said and turned around and left the office.

Later the day the sun was setting and Sasuke sat on top of the stoned faces of the fourth Hokage  
He looked at the village while he was deep in his thoughts.  
'I heard you are going to leave the village,"  
"Yeah," Sasuke said not even turning around to look at Naruto.  
"You are so difficult, I haven't seen you for days and then suddenly I hear that you are going to leave Konoha,"  
'Hnn, I felt like I needed a break from _**this**_,"  
"You could have told me, I would understand. When will you be back?"  
"I'm not sure if I want to return," Sasuke said.  
"What! " Naruto said in shock, and slipped from the rocked face, but an ice wall appeared suddenly in front of him where he felt against. He stood up and the ice disappeared.  
Naruto signed in relieve and looked at Sasuke, he was still looking at the village.

"Nah Sasuke, please let me come with you!" Naruto said and Sasuke finally turned his head towards Naruto. He stood up and walked up to Naruto.  
"Coming with me means leaving Konoha for a very, very long time," Sasuke said and knelt in front of the boy.  
"But not going means, not being able to be with you," Naruto said playing with the Sasuke's hair.  
'I want to be with you, you are important to me, " Naruto added.  
"In that case, you are allowed to come with me, but there are some rules.  
No complaining about missing Konoha, and you will do as I say since I'm responsible for you,"  
'I will!" Naruto said  
"Then go pack your bag, we will be leaving soon," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and wanted to run home.  
"Oi, Naruto," Naruto turned around.  
"Are you really sure?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "Yes," he said and ran away to get his stuff.  
After a half hour, Sasuke stood in front of the gate of Konoha looking a bit sad.  
He turned towards the village and saw the Hokage standing on his balcony, he looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke signed. "Good-bye, old man," He whispered.  
'I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled and run towards Sasuke,  
"Nah! Sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked holding Sasuke's hand as they walked away.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Don't worry, I think you will like it," Sasuke said smiling at the boy who was very excited.  
Naruto turned his head around just to take one more look at the village, he will really miss the village.  
"Nah Sasuke? Is it far?"  
"yeah, are you tired already?" Sasuke asked. "Nooo dattebayo!" Naruto said but signed afterwards.  
After hours of walking, Naruto was indeed very tired. It was getting dark and Naruto guess it was around nine o'clock.  
"Tired?" Sasuke asked looking at the boy. "No," Naruto lied, but had the feeling he could fall asleep any moment.  
"Come,' Sasuke said and carried Naruto on his back.  
"Is it far?" Naruto asked resting his head on Sasuke shoulder.  
"No," Sasuke said carrying the kid on his back, Naruto eyelid felt heavy and before he noticed he fell asleep.  
"Bambi, you are so cute sometimes," Sasuke whispered looking behind and smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he was laid down on a matrass. "Nah.. thanks for carrying me," Naruto whispered and turned on his side.  
"Don't mention bambi, have a good night sleep," Naruto said and kissed the boy on his hair as he put the blankets around him.

The next morning Naruto woke up and looked around him.  
"Where am I?" Naruto whispered, he stood up and walked out the room.  
"Ooh, yeah … I left Konoha," Naruto whispered looking around.  
'Sensei?! Sasuke-sensei?!"  
Naruto walked down the stairs and looked around.  
'I'm back,'  
Naruto turned his head towards the door and smiled seeing Sasuke with a few bags with groceries.  
"Had a goodnight sleep?" Sasuke asked while walking towards the kitchen and putting the bags on the counter.  
"What do you think? You like it?" Sasuke asked putting the groceries in their places.  
"It isn't bad," Naruto said staring out the window, and looking at beautiful landscape around them  
"You just have to get used to it," Sasuke said and threw Naruto a package of ramen.  
'Here kiddo, I thought about you," Sasuke said.  
Naruto looked at the special edition of instant ramen.  
"Aaaaaah, thank you dattebayo!" Naruto said.  
" Well eat quick, we are going to train until midnight," Sasuke said.  
"ALLRIGHT SENSEI!" Naruto shouted and did as Sasuke said. As he stood ready Sasuke came downstairs, his hair was wet from the shower, but that didn't surprise Naruto.  
It were the 5 books he had in his hands. Sasuke put the books on the table and smirked.  
"What?! Did you think with training until midnight I meant physical?" Sasuke and Naruto jaw dropped open. "I'M OUT A HERE!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke pulled the boy back by his blond hair.  
"Listen, when I was younger I had to study my butt of and so will you!" Sasuke said pushing the boy towards the table. "You will be studying, repeating all of this until you even dream about this!" Sasuke said.  
"And tomorrow we will be busy with meditation!"  
"I already hate this! This is worse than academy!"

**Annnddddd? RREEEVVVIIIEEEEUUUWWWW? PPLLLEEEAAASSSSEE ^^  
In the next chapter there is a time jump (Naruto will be 12! And Sasuke 21 )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (The time passes quick!)**

Naruto woke up as soon as he heard a bird outside, the bird usually woke him up early in the morning, but Naruto got use to it.  
He scratched his head and yawned out loud. He stood up kicking a book from the ground and looked at the calendar. A smile appeared on his face.  
It had been already 5 years that the two left Konoha, Naruto couldn't believe that 5 years had passed so quickly.  
He missed Konoha very bad, and he wished Sasuke would clear his mind and go back.

Sasuke trainings were hard, it was lots of defend moves and taijutsu, but what irritated Naruto a lot was that Sasuke only kept Naruto on basic ninjutsu training, since Sasuke was known for his strong and unique ninjutsu way, Naruto expected stronger jutsus then only a clones etc,  
"TODAY I'M OFFICIAL 12 YEARS OLD DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed jumped off the stairs and ran towards the kitchen to see Sasuke, as always.  
"Happy birthday," Sasuke said as he took of his gloves. He was doing the dishes from the things he cooked.  
Naruto felt a blush on his face as he looked at Sasuke.  
It was just that Sasuke … He was so pretty, he was tall (for Naruto), a bit muscular, but he had that female body what made him twice as hot. He had the most beautiful hair and his eyes were just so elegant, yet cute.  
It looked like there was no imperfection at all!  
Naruto felt weird around the older boy, at first he didn't want to admit it, but a few months ago he just gave in on his feelings towards the older boy. Yip Uzumaki Naruto was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. His sensei.

Sasuke hugged the boy tight and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. His stomach gave a funny feeling what wasn't hunger and he never wanted to let Sasuke go.  
"Nah Bambi, I can't believe you are already 12. Little kids grow so fast!" Sasuke said and petted Naruto on his head.  
Naruto groan.  
Yeaah , unfortunately the now 21 years old Uchiha Sasuke didn't return the feeling back. At least not that Naruto knew about it. He just treated Naruto as a kid.  
What pissed Naruto off sometimes, well most times.  
"I'm not a kid anymore, geez .. I'm 12!" Naruto said.  
"You will stay that seven years old kiddo to me," Sasuke said and turned around.  
"Anyway since it is your birthday, I will allow you to eat as much ramen as you like," Sasuke said.  
'Really!" Naruto said and cursed his self for sounding that existed for ramen.  
"Yes," Sasuke said.  
"I also have a presents for you, only I don't know if you want them now or later,"  
"Presents, how old do you think I am? I don't need present I'm 12!"  
"Well then see it as something that is wrapped in paper," Sasuke said walking away and come back with a few things.  
"Here, I hope you like them," Sasuke said handing three things that were wrapped awful.  
'Wrapping things isn't your thing,' Naruto said and almost received a hit, he already backs away with his eyes shut, but didn't feel a hit he looked at Sasuke who seem to calm down.  
"Be happy there're wrapped," Sasuke said.  
Naruto signed in relieve as he opened the first ting.  
"AMEZING! A KONOHA HEAD BAND! Does that mean I'm a real ninja now!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. "Yes, well that wasn't really a present, it is my old head band, and I with your skills you would easily pass the genin exams, so I gave you the head band so that you can call yourself officially genin," Sasuke said.  
"Naah A head band is to protect your forehead, right?"  
"Yeaah, sort of," Sasuke said  
"And you fought a lot of battles right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Why aren't there any scratches on it?"  
"Firs I wore it around my neck for just a few weeks then I never wore it again," Sasuke said and Naruto just nodded and put the head band on. "And does it look good?"  
"gorgeous," Sasuke said.  
Naruto opened the other present and smiled seeing a little box. He opened the box and saw a necklace in it. It was a silver necklace with a crystal hanging there, a sky-blue crystal.  
"An ice crystal," Naruto said finally recognising what kind of crystal it was.  
"It beautiful," Naruto said.  
"Nah … For a person with Ice chakra it is easy," Sasuke said.  
'Well it is still beautiful, wouldn't it melt?"  
'Un-melted ice. It can't melt, nor break until I die, …. It was sad that your other necklace broke and got lost in the water," Sasuke said smiling awkwardly. Yeah, the orange key necklace.  
Just a few months ago it broke.  
Because a certain someone (UCHIHA SASUKE!) got extremely mad because a cute little blond kid (Uzumaki Naruto), didn't eat his vegetables nor cleaned his room, well guess who was on his period and almost killed the cute little blond kid by grabbing him by the necklace and hanged him for two hours straight above a waterfall. Yeah, then the necklace broke and Naruto fell in the ice-cold water.  
He never, ever said sorry for almost killing the boy.  
"Come on Bambi don't give me that look!" Sasuke said and put a smile on his face, jip Naruto could stay mad at Sasuke when he had a beautiful smile on his face.

Finally Naruto opened the last package, what was a huge box. Naruto opened the box and screamed from joy.  
'RAMEN!"  
"Yeaah… Thought you liked it,' Sasuke said.  
"Well what would you like to do today?" Sasuke asked .  
"I want to train all day!"Naruto said.  
"Nah, don't you want to relax?"  
"No! That is not all! I want to do ninjutsu training,"  
"Ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised.  
"Well you are known for your awesome ninjutsu ways, so teach me! You have kept me on basic jutsus for years now! I want to learn strong and powerful jutsus! I know I can do it!" Naruto said with hope filling his eyes as he looked at Sasuke.  
"No," Sasuke said and Naruto froze all of a sudden.  
"But,'  
"No buts, I said no,"  
"BUT WAY?!" Naruto screamed, not believing Sasuke didn't want to teach him any of his strong jutsus.  
"You're way too young, you aren't ready to learn something like…."  
"You're kidding me right?! I have trained for years now and the only things you wanted to teach me was how to defend myself and how to read some fucked up books?! I WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE, HOW CAN I BECOME HOKAGE IF I CAN'T DO SHIT EXECPT HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF AND READ SOME FUCKING BOOKS!" Naruto screamed.  
Sasuke signed. "Become the first Hokage who only can defend himself and has some brain, discussion over," Sasuke said.  
"I always thought you were the one who understood me, guess not!"  
"I promise you I will teach you all kinds of strong jutsus, when you are old enough, but right now .. You should just enjoy your childhood as it is, you will become str…'  
"WILL,WILL,WILL WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO SAID THAT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN, THAT PEOPLE SHOULD WORK FOR IT TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!"  
"LLISTEN Bambi! First, don't you dare to use that tone with me!" Sasuke said rising his voice what directly scared Naruto.  
Sasuke looked mad, well he was mad often, but right now he really looked mad. His eyes told Naruto to back off now and light blue chakra was created around Sasuke body what scared Naruto.  
"Understood?!"  
"Understood,' Naruto whispered and looked at the ground.  
The chakra around Sasuke disappeared and Sasuke signed and closed his eyes.  
"I can't believe it,"  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke while holding his breath.  
"You are already starting to be an annoying teenager, damn puberty " Sasuke said and walked away leaving Naruto behind who looked extremely pissed.  
"Oh, by the way Bambi, put on some cloths," Sasuke said.  
Naruto looked at his body only to see he only wore his boxer.  
He felt embarrassed and a blush appeared on his face.

**Well what do you thing? Review please?  
Naaaah, Sorry I took so long, You know homework, xbox and a Naruto game xD I so fucking love to play Sasuke an fight against Kakashi,Naruto and Orochimaru xD it is so fun! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (The juubi!) **

A few weeks passed from Naruto's birthday, and well things were the same.  
Training, studying etc, but there was this one thing what made things different, and that was Naruto complaining about wanting to learn strong jutsus, and Sasuke getting irritated by the kid.

It was a cold, and snow covered the ground and the roofs of shops and houses.  
Sasuke stood in front of a shop where a lady was putting fruit in a bag while Sasuke was eating an apple.  
"So is he your student?" The woman asked looking at the blond kid with the orange thick jacket.  
'His name is Naruto, he is rebellious and quite troublesome.  
Naaaah. I get fed up with him," Sasuke said as he took another bite of the apple and turned around the face the woman who laughed .  
"Well he will sure grow up to be handsome,"  
"Really?" Sasuke said not very interested about what the woman said.  
"So tell me, will you let me have him when he is all grown up?" The woman asked with a smile.  
"He is all yours, he is constantly arguing, it is driving me crazy,' Sasuke said taking another bite of the apple.  
'No wonder no man dares to approach you, when you keep raising up a child like that. People think he is your kid,' The woman said  
Sasuke threw his apple in the trashcan and put some money on the counter as he took the bag with fruit from the woman.  
"I don't need advice in romance," He said with a sign as he smiled gently at the woman.  
"Nah Sasuke, you aren't young anymore. You are 21 already. Before you know that kid is 18, and you are around your 30 and still haven't found anyone to marry and settle down with?"  
'NANI?! Where I come from 21 is very young! Anyway when the time comes I will get married and I will settle down! Just …. Just don't push me," Sasuke muttered and the woman started laughing as he saw Sasuke's blush.  
"Just remember not to forget about your one happiness,"  
"Yeah, yeah,"  
"Oh, wait Sasuke-kun!" The woman said as Sasuke turned around.  
"Just a week ago, some of the legendary sannins of Konoha were here. They asked me if I have seen you around. On the look of their faces it was very important,"  
'Guess not, I don't really care if it is important or not," Sasuke signed as he wanted the walk farther, but then he turned around and looked back at the woman.  
"Was there a man with long black hair and characteristics of a snake?"  
"Now you say so, yes,"  
'Did … Did he say something?" Sasuke asked.  
'Not really, he seemed annoyed,'  
"Okay, well thanks,' Sasuke said and walked towards Naruto who sat under a tree and was making a snow ball.  
He looked at Sasuke and threw the snowball at him, but not with much luck. The snowball burned up in blue flames and Sasuke looked a bit annoyed.  
"You're annoying," Sasuke said giving Naruto a death glare.  
"You took very long, I'm not a dog you can just tie up somewhere with a least and come back anytime you like,'  
"Wish you were a dog, they don't complain that much as you do, anyway I had a good conversation with an old friend of my,"  
"So? No need to let me stand here in the cold!"  
"One more complaining or else I will make you run hundred miles in your underwear!"  
"I could expect that from an ice demon!"  
Sasuke hit Naruto on his head and Naruto fell on the ground.  
"Who do you call here an ice demon!" Sasuke said and soon Naruto shut up and just walked after Sasuke to go back home.

'When are you going to teach me powerful jutsus?" Naruto asked looking at the back of Sasuke.  
"Hnn, Thought I already did so," Sasuke said not even turning around to look at Naruto.  
"What is so powerful about chakra control! I know how to walk up a tree, wall, on water even upside down. It is just useless,"  
Sasuke stopped walking and Naruto did automatically the same.  
Sasuke turned his head around to face Naruto, his eyes narrowed. It looked like his eyes were darker than usual. It scared Naruto.  
Naruto didn't want to look in his eyes, so he turned his head and looked at the snow.  
"Look at me," Sasuke demanded as he saw Naruto look away. Naruto didn't respond at first.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke said rising his voice a bit, Naruto slowly turned his face and looked in Sasuke eyes.  
"I told you before, Chakra control is important, without it you can't perform any kind if jutsus ," Sasuke said.  
"You keep repeating the same old stuff," Naruto said and crossed his arms.  
"write it down, if you ever have stupid questions again you can just re-read it,' Sasuke said and kept walking, and stopped in front of a wall with all kinds of paper on it.  
"What is that?" Naruto asked walking fare wards to read what was written on the papers.  
"Mission requests?" Naruto muttered and Sasuke just nodded and pulled a paper from the wall.  
His eyes widened, but then took back the same form as he kept reading,  
"What is it?" Naruto asked.  
"Weird they put double S mission on a wall,"  
"Double S?"  
"Well, something that is more dangerous than a S rank mission," Sasuke said and threw the paper on the ground and kept walking. Naruto picked the piece of paper and read it fast.  
"NANI SASUKE!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke turned his head.  
"How .. How can you just ignore something like this?" Naruto said looking a bit terrified,  
"Bambi, the Juubi is not my business, I'm not responsible for it," Sasuke said.  
"But is destroyed so many villages,"  
"So?"  
"What if it comes here, or what if it goes and destroys Konoha!" Naruto said.  
'Well, then you can't become Hokage anymore,' Sasuke said using sarcasm in his voice  
"Tsk! That wasn't were I was talking about! I'm talking about all those people, their houses the shinobis! The previous Hokages gave their life for the village, if it is destroyed all their work was for nothing!"  
"Well, instead of becoming Hokage they must have thought about it,"  
"What, What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused and angry.  
"Bambi, you're too young to take care of a village that big as Konoha,' Sasuke said and smiled a beautiful smile, but this time Naruto didn't think it was that beautiful.  
"They will figure something out," Sasuke said and started walking and Naruto just followed.  
Naruto thought about the Juubi, if it did really went towards Konoha …  
He bit his bottom lip.

"Have you heard about the Juubi?"  
"Yeah, I heard it goes towards Konoha,"  
"Damn, what will they do to stop it?"  
"I have heard that they evacuated all the people, and all the Shinobis from genin to ANBU try to protect the village, I don't think they will make it,"

Naruto froze.  
_'It goes towards Konoha, it goes towards Konoha," _Naruto thought.  
"Bambi?" Sasuke said looking confused behind him.  
"Konoha, is in danger," Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.  
'Why do you…"  
'The Juubi goes towards Konoha!" Naruto said.  
"Nah, Naruto I'm sure the third Hokage has …"  
"HE IS OLD, HE CAN'T STOP A THING LIKE THE JUUBI!" Naruto screamed.  
"The fourth lost his lives protecting the village from the kyuubi, and now the Juubi is going to attack Konoha … Who will safe them?"  
"Naruto … It isn't your duty to worry,"  
"WELL IT IS YOURS! WEREN'T YOU NAMED THE FIFTH!"  
"If you can remember, I refused the title and left the village," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.  
"I'm going,' Naruto said and turned around.  
"What? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked not getting where the boy was going.  
"I'm … I'm going to protect the village from that monster!"  
"Don't make me laugh Bambi, you can't even defeat me, let stand a monster like the Juubi ….,"  
"My parents … I never got to know them, but I know they gave their live to protect the village. I won't let the village they gave their lives for down!"  
"You're serious," Sasuke said not believing Naruto was really planning on going to Konoha.

"Oi, stop Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto walked back.  
"There, is no way you can defeat something like the Juubi it is insane!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto stopped walking and turned around. His eyes filled with hate.  
"It is impossible, you will do nothing but die out there!" Sasuke said dropping the shopping back on the ground.  
"Shut up, how could someone like you understand, I will not let the village down like this! How could someone like you understand!" Naruto said.  
Sasuke eyes softened as he looked at Naruto.  
"If you leave, you will be expelled as my student," Sasuke said using a calm monotone voice.  
"Sure, fine by me. If I die, I will haunt you for not teaching me strong jutsus. I won't let my village down like you did these 5 years!" Naruto gowned and ran away.  
Sasuke signed.  
'Don't die,' He whispered as he saw Naruto slowly disappear from his sight.

**Review please ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Konoha gets attacked!)**

Out of breath Naruto arrived in Konoha, the village looked empty except for the shinobis.  
"Kid you had to evacuate days ago!"  
"Wait … That is, That is Naruto!" The woman Naruto still recognised as Tsunade said as she ran towards him and hugged him.  
'You have grown so much!" She said as she let him go and looked at him.  
"Were … Were is Sasuke?" She asked as she looked at Naruto's headband,"  
"He … He didn't …. ,'  
'He let us down," Orochimaru said who walked towards Tsunade and looked at the gate of Konoha.  
'No sense of that little cocky bitch, I can't believe he left without a word and let us down like this," Orochimaru said.  
'Don't call him that! I will protect the village, just like he did the previous times the village got attacked!"  
"Naruto, you shouldn't have come here .." Tsunade whispered and looked sad.  
"I'm not going to let the village down!"  
'He is the kyuubi jinjuriki, he might be useful," Orochimaru said.  
"Who am I kidding, without Sasuke we can't defeat the Juubi,"Orochimaru said and walked away.  
Naruto looked at the other shinobis. It looked like their lives have been sucked out of them. It didn't seem like they had faith in their selves anymore.  
"IT IS COMING!" Naruto heard some people screaming and everybody took positions.  
'That means that the ANBU teams weren't able to stop it," Tsunade muttered and while her hand formed a fist.  
"We must stop it … We must!" She said while she bit her bottom lip and ran forwards.  
Naruto followed her on and stopped in the front of the battlefield.  
Everybody froze.  
Nobody could move seeing the size of the monster … The Juubi.  
Only a few miles away from the village … Naruto couldn't feel his feet anymore, His body froze completely. He shook and his eyes quickly widened.  
"T-This c-can't be … No," He whispered feeling tears falling from his eyes.  
The Juubi opened his mouth and made a very, very big bijuu bomb. Bigger than that was from the eight tail.  
Some people made hand signs and made walls from earth, but with one swing of a tail they broke.  
The bomb, was ready, and it was already clear that no shinobi could stop the beast, not even the Hokage.  
Staying here trying to protect the village was meaningless.  
Naruto wanted to protect his village was meaningless.  
"No … This can't be happening … NOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed out the top of his lungs as the bomb was fired and he closed his eyes and tried to protect his face with his arms.  
Suddenly the air felt colder than usual.  
Naruto slowly moved his arms and opened his eyes, only to see a very thick ice wall just few inches away from him. _"Ice?!"_ He thought.  
"Is that .." "No, can't be," 'He saved us, once again!"  
Naruto heard people say all around him.  
He looked up at the ice wall, and his eyes widened ad he saw Sasuke standing there. His arms crossed the weird light blue chakra around him (susannoo) slowly disappeared and he turned around to the village.  
"Sasuke..' Naruto said not believing he was right here, once again saving the village and him.  
His eyes were closed, he wore a jacket. Not just an ordinary jacket, no, a Hokage jacket where was written _fifth Hokage_ on.  
He jumped of the wall, in the village and looked around.  
"Everybody! Evacuate, go as far away from here as possible!" Sasuke commanded.  
"What?!"  
"Sasuke you can't, you can't fight him alone! He is already in his final form, there is no stopping in him!" Shikaku said.  
"No, he is still in his second form .. It might be still possible to safe the village," Sasuke said turning around to look through his one ice wall.  
"He is coming closer, so that means he can't do another bijuu bomb .. No doubt, he is still in his second from," Sasuke muttered.  
He was stronger, stronger than before, he could stop the bijuu bomb from the Juubi, without any kind injuries, it was amazing.  
"Sasuke,' The third said looking at his student, everybody was quit.  
"I hope that you know what you are doing as the fifth,"  
"Yeah … Me too," Sasuke said as a loud grown was heard and everybody froze.  
Sasuke turned around.  
"Faster than I thought, everybody move fast and leave! Orochimaru, Tsunade make sure the third is safe, Iruka! Jiraiya! Take care of Naruto! The others, leave as soon as possible and try to protect each other! " Sasuke said as he jumped on the wall, his eyes didn't show any sign of fear, what surprised everybody.  
"Let's make this demon VS demon," Sasuke said and was gone.

"NOO SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and wanted to run towards Sasuke, but was pulled back by Tsunade.  
"Don't!"  
"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY, HE WILL DIE OUT THERE ALONE!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Naruto looked surprised seeing Orochimaru screaming at him, he looked angry.  
"Sasuke can't die, he is Sasuke! He is the strongest! He is the strongest alright!" He screamed and bit his bottom lip.  
Before Naruto even noticed, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"_There is always someone that is stronger, there is always that one person that will surpass the other. It is life_,Bambi,' He heard Sasuke voice say in his head.  
_"Were you ever scared during battles?" _ He heard his own voice ask_  
"Of course I was scared, but seeing my team protect me, gives me the power to protect them and so win the battle,"_ He heard Sasuke voice say as the image of Sasuke's beautiful smile went through his head.  
_"But, we aren't protecting you, nobody ever was protecting you .. You always protected us .. I don't understand," _Naruto thought as he imagined Sasuke's face.  
Naruto fell on the ground and kept looking forwards, but then he looked around him.  
"We made it, I guess the Juubi won't come here," He heard some people say out of breath.  
Naruto looked at his necklace, the ice crystal … It was glowing, and suddenly a crack appeared in it.  
Followed by another big crack.

"_As long as I'm alive it wouldn't break," _He heard the voice of Sasuke say.  
'No ….. Don't die .. Sasuke,"  
Naruto looked around him.  
"But Sasuke … What about him?" Naruto whispered standing up and looking around him.  
"HOW CAN YOU LET ONLY ONE PERSON FIGHT A MONSTER LIKE THAT!" Naruto screamed looking around him.  
"WE MUST GO BACK, WE MUST GO BACK AND FIGHT TOGETHER!"  
"Oi, Kiddo .. The only thing we will do is stand in his way!"  
"STAND IN THE WAY OF HIM DAYING THERE!" Naruto screamed and bit his bottom lip.  
'I will not! I will not let him fight alone against that monster!" Naruto screamed and started running.  
"NARUTO WAIT!" Tsunade yelled.  
"I WON'T LET HIM DIE, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MORE PEOPLE!" Naruto screamed as he continued running while looking at his necklace where more cracks appeared.  
_'Don't die Sasuke .. Please don't die,"_ Naruto thought as tears filled his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (The ice prince sealing)  
**

Naruto ran as fast as he could while he looked around searching for Sasuke.  
The woods were destroyed, and burned.  
"His coat," Sasuke thought as he saw the fifth Hokage coat on the ground, it was ripped in two and covered in blood.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip and stood up.  
"FOUND HIM!" Tsunade yelled running towards Naruto and grabbing him by his arm.  
"LET GO!" Naruto screamed and Tsunade's eyes looked at the coat.  
"Sasuke..' She whispered.  
"The coat must have been in his way, he can't be dead, Sasuke is the strongest, he can't be dead,' Orochimaru said.  
A grown was heard and Naruto turned his head to the west only to see the big monster walking towards a different direction. 4 of his tails were cut off and two were burned.  
"Sasuke .." Naruto whispered as he ran farther.

"_He is to strong … I can't breathe, it feels like my body can't move one single inch," _  
Sasuke eyes were half open as he saw the back of the juubi walking towards another direction.  
_"He is gone now … I guess this is all my body was capable of doing ….. I guess he was stronger than I had imagined," _Sasuke thought as he tried to breathe, but nothing seem to work.  
"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke couldn't recognise the voice that was screaming his name, but as soon as he suddenly saw a green light and was soon after able to breathe, he knew it was Tsunade.  
Sasuke eyes opened a bit more and soon he saw the face of his student and his other teammate Orochimaru.  
"W .. Why are you here ?" Sasuke whispered as he felt a tear falling on his face, he looked at Naruto who was crying.  
"Why is .. Bambi .. Cry-"  
"Stop talking! Stop talking! I will heal your wounds, I will stop the bleeding!" Tsunade started yelling.  
_"She is yelling, guess the bleeding isn't stopping," _ Sasuke thought. As he looked at his student who looked in shock.  
"Don't worry Bambi, it is thanks to chakra control I could manage to stay in one piece," Sasuke said while having a big fake smile on his face.  
"I … Don't understand, … I was expelled, you left Konoha .. Still … Why are you still saving us," Naruto said while he closed his eyes and tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes in shock as he saw Sasuke hand on his cheek. Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto's cheek.  
"Because you and Konoha are my family," Sasuke said.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip and held tight on Sasuke's hand. He didn't want to let go.  
"The Juubi … Did this to you, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked all of a sudden as he turned his head towards Sasuke.  
"Well, guess I'm lucky I could send it towards another direction," Sasuke said as Tsunade helped him up while Sasuke supported his weight on her.  
"We must leave, now!" Tsunade said as he looked at Sasuke.  
"You aren't going to back away, look what it has done to you! You must win, you are the strongest, you are the strongest shinobi … YOU ARE THE STRONGEST!" Orochimaru screamed, as if he tried to convince himself.  
"I'M NOT!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at Orochimaru who eyes widened.  
"I'm not the strongest shinobi, I have told you before. There is always one better than the other. There is no such thing as the strongest," Sasuke said.  
"I can't believe it, all these years I thought you were the strongest, that you nobody could ever beat you, not even Itachi … You … You were my ultimate goal, but I was wrong … YOU ARE USELESS AND IF YOU CAN'T STOP THE JUUBI, I WILL FOR SURE!" Orochimaru screamed as he ran towards the Juubi and made hand signs.  
"No … No," Sasuke said as his eyes widened ad he saw the hand signs Orochimaru made.  
"OROCHIMARU STOP IT! " Sasuke screamed as Tsunade and Naruto looked confused as a big light appeared around Orochimaru.  
"I SAID STOP IT!" Sasuke screamed out of the top of his lungs.  
The Juubi turned around, and he opened his mouth were a big red light came out, what went straight towards them.  
Naruto didn't exactly know what happened, everything went quickly..  
Sasuke hit Orochimaru and Orochimaru fell on the ground, the Juubi attacks was released and Sasuke made an Ice shield what send everybody flying, but nobody got badly hurt.  
Tsunade was unconscious and so was Orochimaru.  
Sasuke ice shield broke and his breath was heavy while he growled in pain.  
He slowly stood up, looking at the Juubi who turned around and walked towards them, while it growled  
"W-What happened?!" Naruto asked as he stood up.  
"Stay behind me Bambi, I'm afraid he noticed us. Thanks to Orochimaru's jutsu .. Tsk I told him not to use it," Sasuke said.  
"What, what kind of jutsu?"  
"It is a jutsu that takes all your chakra in one attack, you will die afterwards, but I'm afraid it wouldn't even work on this monster," Sasuke said walking towards the monster.  
"Orochimaru, I should thank you, you opened my eyes. Sending the juubi to a different direction isn't enough .. I must seal it away with the only sealing that is strong enough, so it wouldn't come back," Sasuke said as he stopped walking and a big,strong light blue chakra was formed around him.  
"What do you mean, Sasuke … Sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto yelled.  
"Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said as he stretched his arms for him and formed a cross, the chakra around him became stronger, and his eyes went into a mangekyou sharingan, while his Susanoo was activated around him.  
Black and blue fire was formed around the Juubi.  
"What is this, what are you doing?! Sasuke .. SASUKE!" Naruto screamed covering his face.  
'I WON'T LET THIS VILLAGE GO TO WAIST, THE VILLAGE MY BROTHER GAVE HIS LIFE FOR, BAMBI LOVES SO MUCH AND MINATO DIED FOR!  
ONLY THE ONE WITH BOTH MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN CAN PROVITE THIS JUTSU, PREPARE YOURSELF MONSTER! ULTIMATE ICE SHIELD!"  
The monster growled and all kind of sounds were heard, as everything was quit and the bright light was gone Naruto looked up and saw the Juubi frozen in one huge ice crystal.  
'You … You sealed it away!?"  
A scream escaped Sasuke's lip as he fell down on his knees and blood was dripping from his body on the ground.  
"SASUKE?!" Naruto screamed and wanted to come closer.  
"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Sasuke screamed as he slowly stood up and looked as if he was almost dead.  
'This jutsu … Is my ultimate sealing jutsu, known as ultimate Ice shield. It is only possible for those who possess both Mangekyou sharingan and Ice style,' Sasuke said not even turning around to face Naruto.  
Naruto was quit, he didn't understand, he didn't understand anything.  
"But using it has his cost," Sasuke said and stood up and turned around.  
Naruto eyes widened as he looked at the ripped off shirt of Sasuke and saw a part of a sealing symbol on his belly.  
'No … You haven't … No,'  
"I'm sorry Bambi, I didn't have a choice,' Sasuke said as he limped towards the big ice crystal.  
He placed his arm on the ice and a scream escaped his lips as his arm went through the ice as if it was made from water.  
"SASUKE DON'T DO THIS! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" Naruto screamed  
"I PROMISE, I PROMISE THERE IS ANOTHER WAY, DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE SASUKE DON'T DO THIS. I PROMISE I WILL LISTEN FROM NOW ON! I WILL DO EVERYTHING YOU SAY, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Naruto screamed.  
"Naruto … I have no choice, but to seal the Juubi for good. The only way to do that is to seal my body with it," Sasuke said as he turned his head towards the ice.  
_"Even if I didn't I would probably die from the injuries, either way I would die, I shouldn't regret my choice," _Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.  
"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promises, I wish I could see you grow further, I wish I was able to see you become Hokage,' Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who looked in shock at Sasuke when he saw tears in Sasuke's eyes who were now slowly rolling down his cheeks  
"Sasuke .." Naruto whispered not believing what he saw.  
The tears .. Slowly rolling down the beautiful face of Sasuke. They looked like crystals, it was beautiful to see something like that .. But in the same time it was an awful, sad, and heart breaking view.

With his other hand Sasuke whipped his tears away only to let new ones roll down his cheeks.  
He pushed his arm further in the ice and he started screaming as if he put his arm in fire.  
It looked like the Ice was pulling Sasuke in it, Both his legs, back and left arm were already in the ice and Naruto didn't want to accept what was happening.  
"SASUKE !" He yelled as he ran towards the ice and tried to pull Sasuke out of the ice by pulling his right arm  
"DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, I WANT TO COME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Naruto screamed and held tight on Sasuke's hand.  
"Naruto … I- I don't want to leave you, I don't want to die … But what I really matter to me is .. That you don't die.  
You must live, live your life, become Hokage, live your dreams, and be the first one that surpassed me, I believe in you," Sasuke said as his body was pulled further in the ice and the only part sticking out the ice was his right hand where Naruto held on to.  
Naruto looked in the ice and saw Sasuke, he smiled at Naruto while his lips were moving slowly.  
"_I love you, Naruto …'_  
Naruto screamed from pain and looked at the hand of Sasuke what was covered in blue flames in order for Naruto to let go, but Naruto try to hold on and to ignore the pain.  
"I WON'T LET GO! I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Naruto screamed, but the fire became more and Naruto couldn't hold on.  
He let go and fell on the ground while his hand was bleeding and covered with burn marks.  
Naruto looked at his necklace and saw how the ice crystal broke and disappeared. He looked at the ice shield, and saw Sasuke disappear in the ice with tears in his eyes, but with a smile on his face.  
The big ice crystal began to glow, and became thicker and bigger.  
Naruto bit on his bottom lip as the only thing he could see now was his mirror image.  
"Sasuke ….Sasuke, this is my fault …. SASUKE!" Naruto screamed feeling once again , alone.

**Well? Tell me what you thought about it! ^^  
**

**Spoiler!**

In the next chapter there is a big time jump! SO THERE IS A GROWN-UP SEXY, SEME, NARUTO!

****


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (Uzumaki Naruto!)**

"Nine, nine years have passed from the accident," Naruto muttered as he looked out of the window in the Hokage office, today officially was the day Sasuke died and that was nine years ago.  
"Can you believe the time flew by so quick, it feels like yesterday," Naruto signed as he stood up and took on his Hokage jacket.  
The now 21 years old Naruto is now the 6th Hokage, and all the villagers loved him! He was strong, jet nice and not arrogant at all! He helped everybody even if it was a kid asking him to help his cat out of a tree.  
_'I hope you're proud of me, Sasuke."_ Naruto thought and signed and looked at his right hand, the hand he tried to pull Sasuke out of the ice .. The hand he burned bad when Sasuke forced him to let go by using blue fire.  
Most of his hand was healed through the years, but a slightly dark mark was left on his hand,  
Naruto still regrets the death of his sensei, if he only was stronger back then.  
Naruto signed and looked out of the window again.  
So many things happened, Orochimaru turned evil after Sasuke's death, he blamed Konoha for his death, worse he blamed Naruto.  
He wanted to destroy the village, but Naruto doubt that Sasuke's death was the true reason behind his acts.  
He became a big villain and a danger for all the villages.  
He killed the third Hokage, he killed Jiraiya (who trained Naruto for 3 years in order to become stronger,).  
It wasn't only Konoha he attack, he attack also the other villages. He wanted to destroy the world and become the king of the world.  
It was nonsense, but Orochimaru was very strong, and with all his experiments he created mutant/monsters that fought on his side.  
The war against Orochimaru and his army and the villages went on for a year now, first it wasn't that big, it were only a few fights, but right now they declared war, because of the edo-tensei jutsu he was using in order to get power.  
"Naruto,"  
Naruto looked up at Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Well most people called the second fifth Hokage because the title was first given to Sasuke.  
"We have received information about Orochimaru," She said as she looked angry.  
"What is it?" Naruto said frowning.  
'Apparently he is after the Juubi, the sources claim that he wanted to undo the sealing and let the Juubi attack Konoha,"  
"Impossible!" Naruto shouted not believing what Tsunade told him.  
"We must stop him, we can't allow Sasuke's sealing to be break .. His death would be for nothing then," Tsunade said biting her bottom lip.  
'I won't allow them to … Sasuke gave his life to seal that monster away, make the ANBU forces ready! We are going to attack!" Naruto screamed as the two ANBU people nodded.  
"Orochimaru … What are you planning to do?" Tsunade whispered thinking about the day she heard that Sasuke died, sealing the Juubi.  
_"He knows he can't control the Juubi, why is he still undoing the sealing .. It will kill us all,'_ Tsunade thought.  
'Don't you worry granny, I will take care of it dattebayo!" Naruto said as he walked out of the office.

'Naruto-kun, how do we now where the big ice crystal is. I thought the third was the only one who knew, but he is death now," Shikamaru whispered.  
"We just follow them, we will see if they know where it is, on that moment we find it, we attack and won't give them a chance to undo the sealing," Naruto explained.  
"Naruto, is there really a way to undo that sealing, I thought it was impossible," Sakura said.  
"Every jutsu has a weak spot, ," Naruto said.  
'I sense them coming!" Neji said and everybody remained silence.  
"Follow me," Neji said as he and Kiba walked on front, Neji could see the chakra and Kiba could smell their sense.  
"Hokage-sama, what must we do to if they undo the sealing,'  
"I have my own sealing I use if that happens," Naruto said with a frown on his face.  
"Damn…" Neji said and stopped all of the sudden.  
"This chakra … It is immense … Could this be … The big ice crystal?" Neji said as they looked at a clave.  
"It must be in there, if feels so strong .. I don't think it is possible to undo the sealing,' Neji said as they sneaked in to the clave and hid themselves.  
They saw Orochimaru standing in front of the Ice crystal with his monsters behind him.  
"This is it .. I have been searching for you a long time," He said as he put his hand on the ice.  
"Sasuke … So this is your ultimate strength, so .. Powerful,' He said.  
"You would make a perfect vessel for me, the first time I have seen you I knew your body was meant for me," He said.  
Naruto frowned, something wasn't right here.  
'Let me unseal you, so we will be together once again.. The juubi, you, and me," Orochimaru said and made hand sings, but Naruto threw a Kunai right in Orochimaru's hand.  
'I won't allow you to undo the sealing!" Naruto screamed as he jumped in front of the ice and the others followed.  
'As I thought, the one who let the ice prince die .. I never liked you, Naruto," Orochimaru said with a grin on his face.  
'Attack," Orochimaru said as the mutated people behind him started to attack the ANBU ninja's and the Hokage.  
Naruto was fast and in no time he killed already a mutant or 10.  
"OROCHIMARU! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU CAN'T CONTROL THE JUUBI, THERE IS NO WAY TO CONTROL IT! YOU WOULD JUST KILL THE ENITRE WORLD LIKE THIS!" Naruto screamed as kyuubi chakra started the form around his body.  
Orochimaru smiled. "You think,' He smiled and, suddenly Naruto was pushed against the Ice with a snake binding him to the ice.  
'Damn it!" Naruto hissed as he felt a pain going through his body all of a sudden while he felt chakra flowing out of him into the ice.

"Damn it, what is this!" Naruto screamed and looked at the snake, it seems like the snake was stealing his chakra and putting it in the ice.  
With one movement Naruto cut the snake in two and jumped away from the ice.  
His breath was heavy, and suddenly he heard a crack noise.  
He froze as he turned around and saw the ice crystal had a crack in it and was glowing.  
'The sealing!" He said.  
The clave started to rumble and it felt like an earthquake.  
"WE MUST LEAVE!" He heard Kakashi yell as Orochimaru already disappeared.  
"I won't … I won't let Orochimaru release the juubi,' Naruto hissed as he stood up and made hand signs.  
'I will .. I will …" Naruto said his breath still heavy as he made hand signs.  
'NARUTO WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura screamed.  
'I won't run away from it, not anymore!" Naruto said as he continued making hand signs as the crystal started to break while the clave was collapsing.  
'Then … We won't leave you!" He heard Sai say as they stayed with him.  
"We won't let our comrades stand here alone!" Neji said as they all started to make hand signs.  
'We will seal him back, together!" Kiba said. While big bricks were falling and before they knew it the entire clave collapsed.

-  
'Everybody okay?" Kakashi said as he stood up and seeing nobody got hurt thanks to Naruto's kyuubi chakra around them.  
'Thank you Hokage-sama,"  
'.. Don't mention," Naruto said as the chakra disappeared.  
'The ice crystal…"  
Everybody turned their heads towards the ice crystal what was glowing and suddenly broke in too thousand pieces.  
Everybody's eyes widened as they didn't see the Juubi inside the ice sealing , but a small body what was breathing heavy.  
"Impossible …" Neji said not believing what he saw.  
'It can't be …'  
"Sasuke.." Naruto said in shock feeling his body shake.  
The body slowly sat on its knees as he still breath heavy, his eyes were covered with his hair and his body was covered in blood.  
He was shaking, he was cold, Naruto could see it.  
Suddenly Orochimaru stood behind the body and a snake wrapped itself around the body  
'Sasuke …' Orochimaru said while licking his lips  
The snake burned in blue fire while ice spiked came from the floor.  
Orochimaru just managed to jump away in time.  
"Where am I … What is this … This can't be true .. This .. This .." Sasuke muttered as a big light blue chakra appeared around him and ice spikes showed up from the ground and attack everybody.  
"WHY IS HE ATTACK US!" Kiba screamed  
"HE PROBBPLY DOESN'T KNOW WE ARE THE GOOD GUYS!" Kakashi said.  
Naruto ran towards Orochimaru and hit him hard with rasingan when he let his guard down. Orochimaru fell on the ground and disappeared claiming he would be back.  
Naruto dodged the ice spiked while he looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke sat on his hands and knees, not knowing what was going on. He must be very, very confused.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip, feeling tears in his eyes.  
He jumped in front of Sasuke and knelt in front of him, he stretched his arms out and wrapped them slowly around Sasuke.  
He bit his lip when he felt pain when he touched the blue chakra around Sasuke, but he ignored it and pulled Sasuke in for a hug.  
'It is okay .. You're save now, I promise," Naruto whispered as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"You will be fine," He whispered as the chakra disappeared and the body collapsed in Naruto's arms.  
Naruto held Sasuke's body tight against his.  
"Sasuke … " He whispered as he closed his eyes.  
"Hokage-sama!"  
Naruto picked Sasuke up in bridal style while kyuubi chakra was created around Sasuke's body in order to keep him alive.  
"We must head back as soon as possible!" Naruto said as they started jumping in trees.  
"I can't believe it, after everything, he is still this strong," Sai said in awe.  
"I wonder, how he could stay alive in that sealing," Sakura said.  
_There were a lot of questions in every bodies head.  
How could Sasuke be alive? And what has he done to the Juubi?  
Would he still make it, or would he still die? _

**And? What ya thinking! xD Nice? Bad? Had you expected something else? ;P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 ( The Ice prince returns to Konoha! )  
**

Naruto looked at the machines which were connected with Sasuke, his life was in danger and that was expected. Tsunade tried all she could but more than this she couldn't do.  
It was up to Sasuke to wake up, if he ever would wake up.  
Naruto sat next to the bed as he looked from the red roses on the table to Sasuke.  
"Even on a hospital bed you look pretty," Naruto muttered and signed.  
He stood up and bent over the bed, his face a few inches away from that from Sasuke.  
"I promise if you wake up I will give you so much shake that you never want to drink it again … No .. Nothing … Well, what about so many tomatoes that you never want to see the colour red again! … No, still not … Maybe, if I promise .. That .. If you wake-up, I will be the first one you see," Naruto whispered as he carefully stroke Sasuke's cheek.  
"You still look the same, you haven't been aging for the past 9 years, hihi .. Tsunade will be jealous,"  
Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke face.  
He looked peaceful, and beautiful. Naruto shove some hair away and slowly came closer as he places a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.  
'I love you." Naruto whispered feeling tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I missed you so much, Sasuke … I'm so glad you are alive," Naruto said and whipped his tears away as he sit back on the chair.  
"Naruto,"  
Naruto didn't response when he heard Tsunade's voice.  
"Naruto, some mutants and zetsu clones from Orochimaru has been spied near the village,'  
"Send an ANBU team on it right away, tell them to search everywhere near the village, tell them to give me a full report as soon as there are done,' Naruto said not even looking up, his eye still looked at the raven.  
'Naruto, I'm afraid as Hokage you can't stay here all the time,"  
'I want to be there for him when he wakes up. He must be confused,' Naruto said.  
"I put an ANBU ninja here in cease something happens. Remember as Hokage …"  
"The village is always number one, I know,' Naruto said and stood up.  
"I will be back," Naruto said holding Sasuke's cold hand.  
'Just wait for me," He whispered as he left the room.  
"First get some jounin teams to stand guard, having Sasuke here means having a lot of enemies nearby, second I want an investigation team to search for information about the Juubi, if it gets in Orochimaru's hand the chance we can seal it away is almost impossible," Naruto said as he walked outside while the ninja's followed his orders.  
"Sakura, Sai we are leaving to find those mutants, Kakashi I trust you to stay by Sasuke and make sure he is okay until I'm back,' Naruto said as Sakura and Sai nodded and in less than a second disappeared with the Hokage.

Kakashi walked towards the special room where Sasuke was in.  
He closed the door behind him and sat on the chair.  
" Guess we meet again Uchiha-sama … Only this time I'm 30 and you are .. what 21?" Kakashi said as he looked at the raven.  
"I wonder if you would wake up .. You were the strongest shinobi in Konoha, still can't believe you are the one who trained that dobe, well I guess you more raised a kid instead of a weapon like people thought you would do. I wonder what made you so interested in Naruto?  
….. Hnnn, well it is not like you can talk to me, I must look like a fool talking to somebody who is in a coma for two weeks,' Kakashi frowned ad stood up and bent over Sasuke.  
'Why are you so pretty? Even almost dying you look hot … I remember wanting to tell you as a stupid teenager that I loved you, would I still stand a chance?" Kakashi said and laughed a bit.  
He looked at the face of the ice prince and his eyes widened for a few seconds.  
"You are awake," Kakashi whispered and not even a second later he felt himself getting pushed against a wall covered in Ice, except for his head.  
'Uchiha-sama!" Kakashi said, his eyes still in shock, seeing the raven be alive.  
"I'm sorry …' The ice prince said as he walked towards Kakashi.  
'You don't understand, we are the good …"  
'Shuuu,' Sasuke interrupted Kakashi as he places his fingers on Kakahi's lips.  
"I have to ask you for a favour, as you see … I need some proper clothes," He said as the ice slowly covered Kakashi's head before Kakashi could response.

While wearing a jounin uniform, Sasuke sneaked out of the window passing the guards, away from the hospital.  
He signed in relieve and looked at his hands.  
'How is it possible I'm alive? I must be death .. Last thing I remember is letting Bambi go and seal myself in the ice … Is this the afterlife?" Sasuke muttered by his self as he stopped walking and looked around him.  
"No … That can't be, my entire body hurts, I have injuries on the exact same places as I can remember, I'm not death, I'm alive …" Sasuke said as he looked in shock around him.  
People were walking by, some staring odd at him.  
"But where am I? What is this?" Sasuke thought and started the run while looking around him.  
He couldn't recognise where he was, everything seemed odd.  
People were staring at him in an strange way, as if he was an alien.  
"_I can't believe it .. It is just as .. Back then,"_ Sasuke thought closing his eyes while he kept r running seeing strange images in his head, from people staring odd at him, all of those people were afraid of him.  
People were laughing, everybody was laughing.  
Sasuke fell on his knees and covered his face with his hands.  
"What is going on ?" Sasuke thought and bit his bottom lip trying to solve the difficult puzzle in his head.

"Sasuke-sensei…"

_"That voice … Naruto_?!"  
Sasuke looked up seeing the small 12 years old boy standing in front of him.  
"I'm happy you are okay," The 12 years old boy said as he grabbed one of Sasuke bangs and stroked it.  
"You have pretty hair, sensei," He said with a big smile on his face.  
"Naruto, I'm glad you're okay," Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto.  
"I'm relieved," Sasuke whispered.  
"Seeennnseeeei!" Naruto said a bit annoyed as he pushed himself away.  
"Don't treat me as a kid .. Come on, let's get going!" He said and started running.  
"We must be fast before **they** see us,"  
"Wait, Naruto ..Tsk!" Sasuke hissed feeling pain going through his body. The sealing has damaged his entire body very bad.  
Sasuke stood up trying to catch up with the blond, but it was hard. Running with a very injured body.  
"Naruto, wait! I'm not that fast,' Sasuke said feeling some of his wounds open.  
"Come on Sasuke, we don't have much time**. They** will find out you are with me!"  
"Who are **they**?" Sasuke asked confused and stopped running as soon as Naruto stopped.  
Naruto turned around and his big blue eyes looked sad and scared.  
"Naruto, are **they** that bad?" Sasuke asked kneeling in front of the boy who just nodded and hugged Sasuke as he hid his head in Sasuke's neck.  
"Nah, Naruto-kun .. You know I will protect from however **they** are,' Sasuke said and closed his eyes, while hugging the blond boy. Everything seemed fine now, his head seemed to cool down.  
Sasuke eyes shut open and he quickly jumped away from the little boy as he felt a pain in his arm.  
_" An Injection?!"_ Sasuke thought in shock seeing a needle in his arm.  
He pulled the needle out his arm and threw it on the ground, he felt dizzy and his body felt weaker than it already was.  
"W-What is this?!" Sasuke shouted and fell on his knees feeling his body shaking.  
"I'm sorry sensei, but I had to," Naruto said as some strange figures appeared all of a sudden around the 12 years old boy and Sasuke.  
"Don't worry sensei, they will help us," Naruto said as two of the strange bodies walked each a side of Sasuke and pulled him up from the ground by his arm.  
"Naruto … Their chakra .. They aren't normal people .. They are mutants, NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Sasuke shouted at his former student who just stood there with a smile on his face.  
"Don't worry, they will safe us,"  
"THEY ARE MUTANTS! THEY AREN'T EVEN HUMAN!" Sasuke shouted trying to struggle against the grip of both the mutants, but he was too weak.  
"LET GO!" Sasuke shouted as blue fire appeared around him, but a pain shot went through his body and soon after the fire disappeared.  
_"The poison it stops me from using chakra.. Fuck!"_ Sasuke though as he closed his eyes in frustration.  
It didn't felt right, nothing felt right. Everything felt wrong, even Bambi.  
Suddenly a few growls were heard and before he knew Sasuke felt the grip around his arms let go, but he didn't fell on the ground. Thought the people carried him 5 centimetres above the ground.  
He opened his eyes in shock, everything happened so fast.  
He looked straight for him, seeing the 12 years old Naruto frowning while holding two kunai's, he then looked up. His eyes widened seeing the face of the man who saved him. Or at least released him from the two mutants.  
" Impossible.." Sasuke whispered seeing the big smile and bright blue eyes.  
"Long time no see, neh sensei?" Naruto said as he carried Sasuke in a bridal style.  
"Let sensei go!" The 12 years old Naruto shouted.  
"Naruto, we are outnumbered!" A pink haired  
"…. Sakura-chan, I know you think I'm stupid, but even I could figure out that much,"  
"He is lying, he didn't figured it out until you said it," Sai said with a grin on his face.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NEXT!" Naruto shouted, while Sai laughed a bit.  
"Let's first get rid of them!" Sakura said.  
"Not like she does much," Sai said with a fake smile on his face while looking at Sasuke  
"WHAT!" Sakura yelled .  
"Just saying,"  
"Guys, come on… Don't make me look bad," Naruto whispered feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Ooh, and now we embarrassing you!" Sakura yelled forming a fist of her hand.  
"Let's first get rid of the bad guys," Naruto said.  
"Sensei, don't believe them, they are the bad guys!" The 12 years old Naruto shouted.  
"WE?! THE BAD GUYS! YOU LITTLE BRAT I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Naruto shouted.  
"You will crush yourself?" Sai said raising an eyebrow.  
"THAT AIN'T ME! I didn't have such a huge butt when I was 12!" Naruto shouted and quickly dodged a kunai the 12 years old Naruto threw at him.  
"HEY BIG BUTT, I WAS MIDDEL IN A CONVERSATION HAD NOBODY THOUGHT YOU ANY MANNERS!" Naruto shouted and put Sasuke on the ground, who looked so confused.  
"Naruto …" Sakura said looking at Sasuke and then back at the 12 years old boy.  
"I know … Don't worry about it," Naruto said turning his face to Sasuke.  
There was no time for a nice introduction about what happened, and it was clearly that Sasuke didn't understand the situation.  
Understandable, he was away for 9 years and had no idea what has happened.  
He might as well even think that 12 years old Naruto was the real Naruto, or he already figured out his skipped a lot of years. Either way, Naruto would deal with him later.  
Naruto made hand signs, and a few shadow clones appeared.  
"Who is outnumbered now!" He said as he looked at the mutants and the clone of him.  
"Let's go!" He said as they all started to attack the mutants.  
"What do you want from sensei?!" Naruto hissed as his kunai was held against that one of one of the mutants.  
"Hnnn.. Mute mutant?" Naruto said as he jumped up and threw the kunai right in the mutants eye and then kicked him hard and send the mutant flying.  
He quickly turned around and dodged the fist of the 12 years old kid.  
"I can't fight a kid, you know," Naruto said dodging every attack.  
"But, you are a zetsu clone … I can fight them!" Naruto said as he kicked the kid right in his stomach.  
The 12 years old fell against a tree and growled from pain.  
"I will ask you one more time, what do you want from Sasuke?!" Naruto said as he walked up to the kid.  
"Masters orders … He knows the Ice prince to well," The kid said.  
Naruto frowned, Orochimaru know Sasuke would wake up and ran towards the forest.  
That is way there were mutants in the forest, they were waiting for the Ice prince.  
Getting the trust of a confused Sasuke was easy if you let a Zetsu take the form of the only precious thing in his live .. The little Naruto.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip, hating the thought of Orochimaru in his head.  
The little boy smirked and Naruto eyes widened as he looked down and saw he stood on a paper bomb.  
"Shit!" Naruto thought as the bomb went off, he suddenly fell on his back, feeling somebody on top of him.  
Naruto opened his eyes, looking in shock as he saw Sasuke on top of him, he held a kunai … Probably stolen from Naruto.  
Was he planning on killing him?  
Sasuke stood up turned around to face the kid.  
"Sensei? Kill him before he kills us!" The kid screamed, using a scared voice.  
Sasuke held the kunai tighter, and threw it right through the heart of the kid Naruto.  
_"Itaaaaii!"_ Naruto thought, but smirked a bit.  
The kid coughed up blood and looked in shock at Sasuke.  
"Sensei …" He whispered, while his lips curled and formed a smile.  
'You figured it out, that is fast," The kid said.  
"It took me longer than usual, but it came all up to me, …. At least most of it," Sasuke said seeing the kid turn in a withe monster.  
"Impressive how good you can copy chakra," Sasuke muttered.  
The withe monster pulled the kunai out of him and saw he was surrounded by the others.  
The monster smiled.  
"We meet again demon," He said as he disappeared.  
Sasuke frowned by the words of the zetsu clone.  
"WE MUST FOLLOW HIM!" Sakura yelled.  
'No, Sakura-chan … It just one zetsu, it wouldn't do any harm. We have better things in our head,"  
Naruto said and turned his head towards Sasuke.  
"The poison they used on you is a nasty one,"Naruto said.  
"Sakura, Sai, go and gather some … Damn what was their names again, You know, that plant with that awful smell," Naruto said and Sakura nodded and left with Sai.  
"Hihi … They know what I mean,' Naruto said having a small blush on his face, but when Sasuke didn't respond Naruto just dropped the subject and focused on getting the poison out.  
Naruto reached for Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke backed off.  
Naruto looked surprised.  
"You .. Don't trust me, do you?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke didn't respond and just looked at his arm were the 12 years old injected him.  
_"How could I not notice?"_ Sasuke thought as he frowned.  
_"It seems like I can't let my guard down, not even with Bambi…" _Sasuke said biting the inside of his cheek.  
"You don't believe I am Naruto,"  
Sasuke looked up from his thoughts seeing Naruto looking death serious at him.  
Naruto looked surprise when Sasuke other arm reached out for him an grabbed his wrist.  
"There is only one kind of fire what can cause a burn mark like that, I know you are the real one … It is hard to believe somehow," Sasuke said with a small smile on his face.  
"You have grown so much … I can't believe you were that brat who didn't want to eat his vegetables,'  
"Well … Guess people grow up!" Naruto said smiling bright as usual.  
'Sensei … When did you noticed that I was the real one,' Naruto said while Sasuke sat down on the ground and Naruto sat next to him as he held Sasuke one arm to look were the poison was exactly injected.  
"You were acting weird .. Well I mean that kid. It was talking about strange things .. When you showed up I saw the burn mark on your hand, knowing I'm the only one who could produce blue fire there was no other option. So I don't know how, but somehow .. Somebody broke my sealing, I guess the reason I survived in that ice is that my body can take very low temperatures, but that means I have skipped some years, so you couldn't stayed unchanged either, you must have grown up. So that only proved mine conclusion of you being the real one more,'  
"As I expected from you, you are fast at figuring things out,'Naruto said.  
"Anyway, how many years did I spiked three .. Four?"  
"Nine,"  
"NANI!" Sasuke screamed almost fating from the answer.  
'Well it ….' "THAT MEANS I AM A 30 YEARS OLD GUY NOW, DAMN I'M OLD," "Sasu…"  
" WHAT MEANS THAT I START LIKING DOING BORING STUFF!" 'Sasu…' "WAAAH I CAN SEE MY SELF IN A RETIREMENT HOME PLAYING BINGO, I HATE BINGO!" "Sasuk…" "I NEVER WIN WITH BINGO, I DON'T WANT TO PLA..'  
'SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, finally getting Sasuke's attention.  
"You have skipped nine years, what means that you are still the 21 years old you. You haven't aged in those nine years because of the ice," Naruto said looking at his sensei who looked in some kind of way different, maybe Naruto became smarter in reading faces, or Sasuke had always such a dark look in his eyes. Where was he thinking about now?  
"Stand still, so I can get the poison out, Sakura and Sai are taking too long,"  
Naruto said pulling Sasuke's arm closer,  
He put his lips on the place where the poison was infected and started to suck it out .  
"Naaaah what are you doing usuratonkachi!"  
"Sucking the poison out, stop moving all the time and let me get it out of your blood!" Naruto said looking quit annoyed, but he smiled a little when he saw a red mark around the place where he had sucked on.  
_"His skin is very sensitive, that it turned red just after one suck,_' Naruto eyes looked back at Sasuke.  
"_He isn't as I remembered him, he is smaller, and his body has something of that of a female , but … I guess I now do understand why everybody is falling for his appearance … he is sexy and cute in the same time,"  
"_Itai!" Naruto yelled feeling a hard hit on his head.  
"Why did you do that?!" Naruto asked annoyed, he hasn't been hit like that since he was 12.  
"You were staring in a pervert way! "  
"Pervert way!"  
'Yeah the exact same look what Jiraiya-Baka has!"  
Naruto felt his cheeks turning red and decided to quickly change the subject.  
'Let's get that poison out,' He said pulling Sasuke's arm closer and sucked the poison out of him while spitting the purple poison next to him.  
"I guess that is about it … If we now just cover it with that stinky plant it disappears completely out of your blood,' Naruto said and looked up meeting Sasuke eyes.  
"Naruto-kun!"  
Naruto turned his head to see Sai and Sakura coming his way.  
"Sorry we took so long, you know it is hard to find these plants .. It isn't their time of growing," she said as she knelt in front of Sasuke and took some bandage out of her pocket.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, for taking so long, I will bandage you right away " She said as the places the leaves of the plant on his arms and put bandage around it.

**Aaaaaannnddd ? Tell me what you thought about this chapter or if you have any requests? **

**Xx Evilcupcake98 (NO YOU CAN'T EAT ME!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

"Konoha has changed so much, I can't remember it anymore," Sasuke said while looking around.  
"How could you walk from the hospital to the forest without noticing two new stoned faces?'  
"Where?" Sasuke asked looking around.  
'Naaaaaah, Tsunade! Naruto! HOW CAN KONOHA STILL BE STANDING!" Sasuke screamed in shock.  
"Come on, I'm not that bad!" Naruto said feeling a bit embarrassed  
"Guess you are stupider than you look like Sasuke-sama, you are truly dumb for not noticing that,' Sai said with a fake smile on his face.  
"You!" Sasuke said gritting his teeth while forming a fist of his hand.  
Everybody backed off immediately,  
'Sai tell him you're sorry!" Naruto muttered under his breath remembering Sasuke's hard hits when he was mad.  
'Sorry Sasuke-sama, please forgive me for my rudeness,"  
"You bet your fucking tinny ass you are! Tsk couldn't expect more from those stupid foundation kids, I have never liked Danzo,"  
"How did you ..?"  
"Bitch please, I invented that fake smile of yours ,' Sasuke said.  
"Well relax! Let's get you back to the hospital and get you all checked up, ignore him .. You will learn to love him,' Naruto said as he gave Sai a death glare.  
"Love him? Who does he think he is anyway!" Sasuke hissed while Naruto dragged Sasuke with him.  
"He is my old team mate, he is weird, but this is his way of welcoming people,"  
'Team mate?" Sasuke pulled his hand back as he turned and saw the pink haired girl talking to Sai about his stupid action, well more screaming.  
'Both of them?"  
"Yeah,"  
'Now you say it … Is that foundation kid your boyfriend?"  
"NAANNNIII! NO NOT AT ALL, WE ARE HARDLY FRIENDS!"  
"He isn't ugly, he kind of looks like me… Only I would never wear something that stupid as he does, nor would I be so rude, well .. Do you like him Bambi?!" Sasuke asked with a grin on his face.  
'Ooh please I would never …."  
"How about the pink haired girl, she looks like those motherly types, do you like her?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto.  
"NO! "  
"Naaah , Bambi … Do you even have .."  
"ZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTT… Shut up!" Naruto said with an embarrassed face as he walked further.  
"Hokage-sama!" A jounin ninja' called out.  
"We are so sorry, the body of the ice prince disappeared,"  
Sasuke try to not laugh as Naruto looked quit annoyed at the jounin.  
'Raiku-san … Do you have to embarrass me?"  
"Nani?!"  
Naruto just pointed at Sasuke.  
"NAAAAH THE ICE PRINCE IS STILL ALIVE!" She yelled in shock.  
"Raiku-san.'  
"Ooh yes, Hokage-sama. Nobody is spotted near Konoha, The ANBU team 5 has returned safely and princes Tsunade is in room 777 trying to .. OOH YEA SOMEBODY ATTACK HATAKE-SAMA! HE IS SEALED IN A HUGE ICE CUBE AND WE CAN'T GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"  
Naruto looked in shock, first because the jounin who was talking to him was so stupid and second …"SASUKE! YOU HAVE DONE WHAT!" Naruto screamed turning around in shock but receiving a hit on his head.  
"Itai!"  
"Don't scream at me! How was I supposed to know that he was somebody important," Sasuke said as Naruto signed.  
"Don't worry Bambi, It only takes one hand sign to break that jutsu,"  
_"And Sasuke is only alive for 2 hours!" _ Naruto thought as he already got hit twice and embarrassed like 4 times.  
They walked towards the room only to hear Tsunade and Shizune scream.  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'M JUST GOING TO BREAK THAT ICE CUBE WITH MY FIST!"  
"NOO YOU WILL HURT HATAKE-SAN, HE WILL DIE!"  
"I WILL HEAL HIM AFTERWARDS!"  
"TSUNDE-SAMA YOU …" "GET OUT OF MY WAY SHIZUNE!"  
"Shit!" Naruto muttered as he ran in to the room just in time to stop Tsunade fist.  
"GRANNY ARE YOU CRAZY!"Naruto yelled as he signed in relieve if he made it in time.  
'Ooh, Naruto you're back, great," She said calm while Shizune whipped some sweat of her forehead.  
'Now you can take care of Kakashi while I'm going to search for Sasuke…"  
"Long time no see, Tsunade-san."  
Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned her face towards the door to see Sasuke leaning against it.  
'Kidding, It feels like the last time I saw you was yesterday, well to me," Sasuke said as he smiled kindly at Tsunade.  
"Sa-suke …You're alive … I can't believe .. You're alive,"  
'Well how can I walk away if I'm dea…" Sasuke got cut off by Tsunade who hugged him tight while she hid her face in Sasuke's chest and was crying.  
Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Nah.. Tsunde-chan, everything is fine," Sasuke signed.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile, it must have been hard to lose your youngest team mate, it would have felt like losing your youngest brother.  
Naruto turned around and quickly took a step back as he looked at Kakashi frozen in an ice cube … Naked, well except for his mask.  
"Naaaah Sasuke what have you done to Kakashi-sensei's clothes!" Naruto screamed covering his eyes embarrassed.  
"Yeaah … I needed clothes you know,"  
'ALSO HIS BOXER!"  
'It was navy blue, I like that colour, so while I was un to it I might also have stolen his boxer," Sasuke said with a embarrassed smile on his face.  
"I will unseal him,' Sasuke said and made a few hand signs.  
The ice broke and disappeared and Kakashi fell on the ground while he was breathing heavy.  
"Kakashi-sensei are you alright," Naruto asked as he took the blankets from the bad and wrapped it around Kakashi.  
"So .. cold!" He said.  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked again feeling a bit guilty.  
'Yeah .. I guess, that son of a bitch stole my clothes."  
"Who do you call son of a bitch!" Sasuke said looking at Kakashi who looked in shock.  
"Damn he is sexy,' Kakashi muttered, Naruto frowned and rolled with his eyes.  
"He will be fine, he just has to stay warm for a while," Tsunade said as whipped away her tears.  
'Naaaah, is that you Shizune?!" Sasuke asked looking at the woman who was holding a pig in her arms.  
"Aaaah, you have grown so much! I can't believe you were that little girl who used to held Dean-san's hand, naaaaaah where is your boyfriend anyway Tsunade?" Sasuke asked turning around to look at Tsunade, her eyes darkened as she looked away.  
Sasuke looked away.  
_'So he died, A pity, I thought he would make up a good husband for Tsunade," _ Sasuke thought as he looked at Shizune and then pinch her in her cheeks.  
"Naaah you are such an adorable little woman now, isn't she cute! You still have that cute baby face!"  
"Sasuke-sama . I'm 26!"  
"NAAAAANNNNNIIIII!" Sasuke screamed and stopped pinching her in the cheek.  
"How can you still look so young?" he asked poking her in her cheek now.  
"I'm going to freeze myself in again when I reach the 25," Sasuke muttered as he turned around.

**Well I must be honest with you guys, we aren't going to the main story line (yet!), with the drama, but that will come I would like the write some 'fun chapters' to make the story bigger, so that is the reason why I write bullshit like this Xd To make it a bit funny and to later develop the characters ;P ANYWAY~REVIEW! Please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 (Naruto's little secret)**

"Naaaaaaaah this is delicious!"  
"Sasuke-sama, calm down a bit, you stomach hasn't worked for 9 years, you should eat food that digests easy ,"  
'You are using the wrong words! It is: You haven't eaten for nine years, that means you didn't had any calories those nine years, what means I CAN EAT EVERTYHTING WITHOUT GETTING FAT!"  
"That is the spirit! Oi you pour us some more shake!" Tsunade screamed at the maid.  
"That doesn't even make sense!"  
"Did you say something?!" Sasuke asked turning his head to look at Shizune who looked scared and hit herself behind Naruto.  
_"We have to examine him to check if his body is functioning alright, we have to figure out what happened to the Juubi and we have to tell him about Orochimaru … But the first thing granny came up with is drinking shake and eating every type of food that exists … Well I guess we can't just confront him with everything direct," Naruto thought_ and smiled.  
_"He is cute when he is excited," _ Naruto thought as he ate his ramen.  
"He will get stomach cramps," Shizune said  
"Yeaaah, I know," Naruto signed.  
_"But having him smile like that makes it worth it," _ Naruto.  
"Have some more shake!" Tsunade yelled as she wanted to pour more shake in Sasuke's glass.  
"Naaaah … I don't think I can take anymore!" Sasuke said resting his head on the table.  
"Naaani! You were my drink buddy, you became a light drinker!"  
'Shut up woman, you're so noisy!" Sasuke shouted.  
"Naaah, you haven't changed a bit, show some respect towards the fifth!"  
"Bitch please, I have been giving that title before you could spell Hokage," Sasuke muttered his head still on the table.  
Naruto laughed a bit and received a death glare of Tsunade.  
"Naaaah, I remember something, Naruto-kun … Have you cleaned your bedroom as I asked you to?"  
"Sasuke-sensei.. You drunk,"  
"Noooooooo! I …" Sasuke turned his face towards Naruto and leaned against the table to reach out for him. He grabbed Naruto by his collar an pulled him closer.  
"I told you to clean your bedroom, that morning when you were eating breakfast and watching stupid tom&jerry!"  
This time it was Tsunade who laughed.  
"Yeay .. Yeah .. I cleaned it,"  
"Lair! Are you lying to me! Bambi I swear if I discover that you were lying to me I will let you hang above that waterfall for two days,"  
This was embarrassing, couldn't he see Naruto was a 21 years old man now! Tsk .. It was probably the sake.  
'Yeah I cleaned it!"  
'I'm going to check!"  
"You can't,"  
"Why?!'  
"The house got sold since nobody could pay the rent anymore,"  
Sasuke let Naruto go.  
'Naaaannniii! I loved that house!"  
"I'm sorry,"  
'What happened to my old apartment in Konoha?"  
'….. Got robbed,"  
"Nani! What happed to all my weapons and scrolls!"  
".. Robbed,"  
" Yare,yare … It took me years to collect so many weapons,"  
"The building got demolished a few years ago,"  
'WHAAAT! THAT WAS THE ONLY APPARTMENT I DIDN'T FORGET THE PAY THE RENT! AND YOU DEMOLISHE IT!"  
'Hey, new buildings are always better," Tsunade said.  
"Where am I supposed to sleep …. I can't believe they demolished the apartment I lived in… All my weapons, weird .. Thought I have left the apartment and Weapons to Bambi,"  
"What?! Nobody told me that?!" Naruto shouted.  
"Yeah, It was written in my will, you could have all the things I owned, what is the apartment, the weapons the scrolls and the money."  
"I haven't received any of that!"  
Sasuke and Naruto both turned their heads to Tsunade.  
"Don't look at me! Jiraiya and the third were in charge of that!"  
"Funny, knowing the third he would just gave everything to a 12 years old boy,"  
"Okay! Jiraiya and I might have been in charge of the money and we might have .. Spentitall"  
"WHAT!"  
"WE SPENT IT ALL, ALRIGHT!" Tsunade shouted.  
"SO MUCH MONEY, WERE COULD YOU POSSIBLY SPEND IT!" Sasuke shouted.  
"Woman, shake, gambling,"  
"Are you kidding me! The fuckinhg entire Uchiha fortune was in there, including all the savings from Itachi-niisan! You really have spent so much money,"  
"You were death, how was I suppose the know Oro.." Naruto threw a piece of bread in Tsunade mouth as she wanted to start about Orochimaru unsealing Sasule jutsu.  
"Whaat?"  
"She said, how was she suppose the know that, she … Would .. Spent .. It ..All,"  
'Makes sense … Anyway, where are the third and Jiraiya?"  
Naruto looked at Tsunade and both looked at Sasuke, Naruto was glad Sasuke was drunk otherwise he would have figured out that Naruto was about to lie to him.  
"Well, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are on a very important mission," Naruto lied and Tsunade just nodded.  
"Really? Nothing for them to go on a mission together,"  
"Yeah, they became very close when you died,"  
"Ooh, well that is nice to hear!" Sasuke said and had a smile on his face.  
He laughed a bit and turned his face towards Tsunade.  
"I can't believe I was that special to them that they laid aside their fights,"  
Naruto smiled a fake smile.  
If Sasuke knew that Orochimaru turned against Konoha and killed the third and Jiraiya he wouldn't be smiling that beautiful smile now.  
Naruto just couldn't bring himself to tell him, anyway he was just here for a day now.  
He should tell Sasuke sooner or later, but for now Naruto just kept it on the 'Later'.

**REVIEW PLEASE. ;p **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

"Seeing your doing paper work again," Sakura said as she walked in Naruto's office.  
"Yea, I try to figure out what Orochimaru is up to, before Sasuke comes back from the hospital. I asked Tsunade examine him just to be sure the sealing hasn't done any fatal damage,' Naruto said.  
"I guess he will be fine, he is Uchiha Sasuke after all," Sakura said.  
'That doesn't makes him immortal," Naruto muttered.  
"Have you already told him that Konoha is in war?"  
Naruto signed and sat back in his chair,  
"I can't bring myself to tell him, the truth is … I know that Sasuke had always this .. Thing with Orochimaru, if he knows what happened to Orochimaru .. I'm pretty sure he won't be happy,"  
"You just want him to be in peace for a while,"  
"Yeah, until I have found a way to tell him without hurting him,"  
"You're a true gentleman Naruto," Sakura smiled and turned her face towards Sai who walked in the door.  
"Naruto –kun, the ANBU team has returned from the investigation about the Juubi,"  
"Well?"  
'I don't know if it is good or bad, but there is no trace found .. It looks like neither Orochimaru nor we know were the Juubi is located. I guess it is sort of disappeared from earth,'  
"Well it is good that Orochimaru doesn't has a clue as well," Naruto signed and a silence filled the room  
"Oi, Bambi!" Naruto turned his face just in time to see Sasuke climb from the window in his office.  
"TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!" Sasuke screamed out of the window before closing it.  
"Hihi, Tsunade didn't believe I could climb here without using chakra,"  
"Sasuke-sama that is dangerous! You could have got hurt!"  
"Well, I'm not," Sasuke said shoving all the papers form Naruto's desk before sitting on it.  
"Nah Bambi, what ya doing," Sasuke said with a smile on his face.  
"Only busy with very important paper work, but now they all lay on the ground .. Thanks to you,"  
"So you're free, nice! Well guess what I want to do ..."  
"Sasuke, you're still wearing Kakashi's clothes?" Naruto interrupted him  
"Ooh, Yeah well Had nothing else to wear, but …"  
"Sasuke maybe instead of whatever you want to do, you should go cloths shopping instead,"  
"Well … You got a point there," Sasuke muttered as he looked at his shirt.  
"Now you say so, I also have to find myself a new apartment, and I should go on missions soon if I want to be able to pay the rent…,"  
_"NOBODY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT AN APARMENT!"_Naruto thought, not wanting Sasuke to leave his apartment where he slept in lest night.  
"Hey what a coincident! I was searching for a roommate,"  
Naruto rolled his eyes hearing the voice of Kakashi.  
"Ooh, well I guess I'm desperate at the moment," Sasuke said and turned his head.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip out of frustration, damn he wanted to kill Kakashi right now.  
"What does the ice prince need an apartment?"  
_"Damn … Why is Sasuke so hot? Or .. Why is Konoha filled with pervs? " _ Naruto thought as his office was filled with people who wanted Sasuke to live with them.  
"Hey now you say so, I have a room free…" Sakura said.  
"Sakura not you too!"  
'Hey he is hot," Sakura said with a small blush on her face.  
"Sasuke's stays with none of you guys! AND NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled as everybody left the room except for the Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto .  
"To talk about pervs, I didn't know that Konoha was filled with them," Naruto signed.  
"Well if their Hokage is one big perv,' Sakura said and Sasuke laughed.  
"Ooh, don't look at me like that Bambi!" Sasuke laughed as he stood up and looked at the papers on the ground.  
"Hey, do you have any interesting missions, I would like to go on a mission," Sasuke said as he picked up some papers.  
"Nah, Sasuke-sama, those aren't missions, only boring paper work," Sakura said seeing Naruto's panicked face, those papers were filled with information about Orochimaru and what he had done.  
"Aah, poor Bambi ..' Sasuke said and looked back at the piece of paper.  
"Sasuke! I have a nice mission for you !" Naruto shouted grabbing the paper from his hand.  
'Yeah … I will tell you when you are done shopping …"  
"Naruto, what are you …"  
"DID SOMEBODY SAID SHOPPING!" Tsunade yelled as she broke the door.  
"Tsunade-sama, you didn't had to break the door,"  
"Shut up Shizune, it is my door!" Tsunade said.  
'GRANNY IT IS MY DOOR!" Naruto yelled.  
"Ooh yea .. You were still alive," Tsunade signed as she looked at Naruto.  
Naruto took a deep breath.  
"Tsunade, Sasuke would like to go shop…"  
Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's lip as he looked panicked, damn shopping with Tsunade meant 4 hours in the same fucking shop!  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, as he felt the hand on his mouth get colder… and colder .. and colder until his lips froze.  
"_Why are my lips frozen…? DAMN YOU SASUKE! You could ha_ve just kissed me, that would have made me shut up!" Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke who smiled innocent at him.  
"Nobody said shopping! Actually Naruto and I wanted to just go out to grab something to eat Right Naruto-chan?"  
Naruto nodded, not able to signed because if his lips weren't frozen he would have signed.  
_"At least it keeps his mind of the papers,"_ Naruto thought as Sasuke pulled him out of the office leaving the others there.  
"I'm sorry … You have no idea how horrible it is to go shopping with Tsunade," Sasuke said.

"Ooh, yeah almost forgot," Sasuke said and made a hand sign and the thin ice broke.  
"Was that necessary?!"  
'Hé I already said I was sorry," Sasuke said.  
"Well, now you are here you should come shopping with me, since it was your idea,"  
"I guess, "  
"Come on Bambi! If we are quick we might grab some ramen,"  
_'DAMN MY WEAKNESS FOR RAMEN! ….. And my weakness for Sasuke…" _ Naruto thought as he then signed.  
"Yeahh…"

"Nah, Naru-chan ?!" Sasuke said as he looked through some black shirts searching for the right size.  
"What is it?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at Sasuke.  
"How where you years without me, I guess you got some pretty cool stories to tell," Sasuke said as he finally found the right size and turned around to look at Naruto.  
'Well, what can I say,"  
"Please don't tell me you failed the chuunin exams like you did all your other exams,"  
".. In that cause I will skip that part," Naruto muttered smiling a bit, well it wasn't his fault he failed the chuunin exams, it was basically because Orochimaru attacked the village and killed the third.  
"But tell me, how you made so many friends, and of course .. Ya boyfriend! "  
"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SO KNOCK IT OFF!"  
'Yare, yare, you aren't getting any younger ya know.."  
'Do you have anyone?…' Naruto muttered as he turned his face feeling a blush on his face … No responds.  
Naruto turned his face to look at Sasuke … Who was gone.  
"Nani?!" Naruto turned his face to see a depressed Uchiha in the corner of the store, muttering something to himself.  
'Sasuke-sensei! Get a hold of yourself will ya!" Naruto said seeing everybody looked weird at them.  
"… BAAAAMMMBBII! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALREADY 30 AND NOT EVEN IN A REALATION, LET STAND MARRIED!" Sasuke shouted turning his face to look at Naruto.  
"Nah, Sasuke-sensei you skipped nine years, you are still young .. I'm sure the right one will soon appear in front of you…"  
"_Seriously , in front of you.. I'M TALKING ABOUT MYSELF YOU BASTARD!" _ Naruto thought.  
"Naaah … Guess I just have to keep faith in it," Sasuke muttered.  
"Now please get up .. People are staring,"  
"BAMBI I'M DEPRESSED AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT PEOPLE STARING AT US!"  
"no, no not at all Sasuke-kun, let's just have some ice cream later, it will help.'  
_"Hihi.. Sasuke-kun … -kun, that sounds so sweet,"_ Naruto thought having a perv grin on his face.  
"I DON'T LIKE SWEETS!"  
"They have tomato flavour, I'm sure of it  
_"…._I guess.." Sasuke muttered as Naruto pulled him up from the ground.

**Review please, hnn I think only two or three fillers are left . two or three long fillers that is for damn sure xD. Then we will head back to the main story XD .  
xx Your loving EvilCupCake98**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26 ( The kages!) **_

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke said as he walked in Naruto office.  
"What is it?" Naruto said not looking up from the papers.  
"Since when did the ANBU uniforms change, it is so thigh?!"  
"Sasuke you conclusion of not getting fat because you haven't eat for nine years is … Damn," Naruto felt a blush on his face as he then quickly looked back at the papers.  
Naruto cleared his trough.  
"There is nothing wrong with your uniform, it is supposed to be like that,"  
"In my time it was at least a bit wider,"  
'Yeah, the elders came up with this idea to make them tighter so the clothes won't be in the way of an ANBU ninja , so don't blame me," Naruto muttered, hiding his blush behind the papers.  
He just forgot how great Sasuke looked in tight clothes, it made him from sexy to super sexy.  
He could imagine how he must look like if he didn't wear any clothes at al..  
"ITAI!" Naruto shouted as he fell from his chair and hit the ground.  
"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" Naruto yelled as he stood.  
"You had that look in your eyes again,"  
"WHAT KIND OF STUPID EXCUSE IS THAT!" Naruto screamed as he stood in front of Sasuke.  
"_Damn he is smaller than I remember, " _ Naruto thought as he saw the height difference between them.  
"Don't use that tone with me!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled Naruto by his ear.  
"Itai!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke kept pulling and Naruto fell on his knees, and so he was shorter than Sasuke.  
'Nah, Sasuke-sensei! Stop I'm sorry okay!"  
"Tsk!" Sasuke hissed and let Naruto's ear go.  
'You're so mean!" Naruto said.  
_"I'm the fucking 6__th__ Hokage, the kyuubi jinjurki and I beg for him to let go my __**ear**__?"_ Naruto thought.  
"Nah, get up Bambi! Stop whining already! " Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto up with one hand.  
"Naruto-kun, I'm reporting in …. Ooh, Hello . Sasuke-kun, may I call you that..'  
"Yeah sure." Sasuke said and turned his face towards Naruto  
" Who was he again?" Sasuke whispered looking at Naruto.  
"The man you froze in and stole his clothes,"  
"Names Bambi! I need names!" Sasuke said turning around to face Kakashi.  
"Hatake Kakashi, I guess I haven't really introduced myself,"  
'Uchiha Sasuke, but you knew that,' Sasuke said smiling a bit nervous as Kakashi kissed his hand.  
"Yeah,yeah nice to meet ya all! But way are you here!" Naruto said jumping in between.  
"Two, things .. To report about my mission, and Tsunade wanted to see you, Naruto. She is waiting outside the building," Kakashi said.  
"Damn, granny way always me," Naruto signed.  
"We will talk later about your report, for now .. Just stay here until I'm back, if anybody reports in you can handle it for me can't you?"  
"Sure,"  
"I can help,' Sasuke said as he sat on Naruto's chair.  
"This is easy!" Sasuke said as he kicked a bunch of papers of the desk.  
Naruto signed and looked at Kakashi who had a smirk on his face.  
"… I know what you're thinking Kakashi-sensei … Don't you dare."  
"Roger.." Kakashi said.  
'Please pick up those papers!" He said before he left his office

"Should ask Sakura to keep an eye on them, I don't really trust them..," Naruto muttered as he walked outside.  
'Naruto!"  
'Granny … Why did you want to see me all of the sudden,'  
"Because of this!" She said as she pointed at Gaara who stood there with his brother and Sister next to him.  
"Naah, Gaara-kun! " Naruto said.  
"It nice to see ya, but .. Couldn't you at least write me a letter first," Naruto said smiling at his friend.  
"Well, Naruto I was a bit in a hurry,"  
"Doesn't matter, GIVE ME A HUG!" Naruto said and jumped at Gaara.  
"Anyway, I have come here because of the rumours that were spread out about Konoha's ice prince being alive,"  
Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at Gaara.  
"And being used as a secret weapon against the other villages…'  
'WHO SAID THAT!" Naruto shouted not believing what he heard.  
"Somewhere in the south, It isn't that I don't trust you .. Naruto I trust you with all my heart. It is that the other Kages that are working with us to win this war against the sound (Orochimaru) don't really trust Konoha that much.."  
"I understand, of course we only work together for a month or something, and Orochimaru is originally from Konoha, so I guess I understand their feelings a bit,"  
"You're a understanding person as always, furthermore the rumours said that the Juubi went missing too … I am bit disappointed you didn't write me about this all, but I guess you were short in time,'  
'Indeed," Naruto signed.  
"Well, would you mind if I have a talk with the ice prince himself?"  
"With him on board, we will win this war in no time,' Tamari said.  
'No …" Tsunade signed as she looked lost in her thoughts.  
"Sasuke had a special bond with Orochimaru, it will hurt him very bad if he knew the enemy is him … It is better If we won't tell him and let him fight on the sides,'  
"He doesn't know about the war?" Gaara asked not looking that surprised.  
'He knows there is a war, but not that it is against Orochimaru," Naruto signed.  
"He will find out, sooner or later," Tamari said.  
'Let's keep it on later for now then," Gaara said smiling at Naruto.  
"We can discuss or strategies for the war another time, I would like to meet Konoha's ice prince," Gaara said and Naruto nodded, Gaara was an understanding person.  
They walked back to the office, and as Naruto opened the door he felt an sweat drop appearing on his head.  
'… Icha icha paradise, I should've known," He muttered seeing the perv grin on Sasuke's face as he sat on the chair reading the novel Kakashi gave him.  
"Sasuke-sensei … "  
"Ssssh, Bambi I'm reading, I can't believe Jiraiya wrote this .'  
"The best part is coming up," Kakashi said with a grin.  
"Hihi, did he just called you Bambi?"  
Naruto felt his cheeks turn red, he has always hated that nickname!  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked looked up from the book.  
"NOO! I TOLD YOU I'M SINGLE!" Naruto shouted out of embarrassment .  
"Way?, that red haired, eyeliner wearing, emotionless boy is hot.. Are you single?" Sasuke asked giving the book back to Kakashi.  
"I'm not wearing eyeliner … Let me introduce myself…,'  
"Pff .. What are you going to tell me, I'm the 5th Kazekage or something ,' Sasuke laughed.  
"Show so respect! You're talking to the fifth Kazekage!" Tamari shouted.  
"…. Really?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto who nodded.  
"Meet Gaara the fifth Kazekage,"  
"Since when are all those Kages so young … And hot … But young,' Sasuke muttered.  
"Well thanks, I guess,' Gaara said walking towards the desk.  
"It is nice to meet you," He said shaking Sasuke's hand.  
"Oe, warm hands," Sasuke laughed as he once again threw all the papers on the ground.  
"Take a seat sexy!" He said looking at the table … Naruto wanted to kill himself on the spot, so did the siblings of Gaara.  
"Disrespectful aren't we," Tamari muttered.  
"It's okay, I don't consider this disrespectful," Gaara said sitting on Naruto desk and smiling kind at Naruto.  
"We are friends after all, Naruto" He added and turned his head towards Sasuke.  
"How are you doing, I heard you had a lot of injuries?"  
"Yeah .. I'm fine now," Sasuke said, and the door was once again kicked open , and this time it wasn't Tsunade, since she was already in the room.  
"MIZUKAGE-SAMA!" Naruto shouted seeing Terumii Mei.  
"Aren't we having a party here," She said smiling as she walked in.  
"ANY REASON WHY YOU BROKE THE DOOR!"  
"Ooh, Hokage-sama forgive me .. I will fix it later, but first.." She said looking at Sasuke.  
'Excuse me Kazekage-sama," She said pushing Gaara aside and leaning against the table.  
"Hello hottie, so you're alive after all,"  
"Long time no see, Mei-chan … You are even prettier now,'  
"And you haven't aged a bit, you must be jalousie Tsunade," Mei said as she looked at Tsunade from the corner of her eyes.  
Tsunade cracked her fingers as she wanted to hit her, but Naruto stopped her … With a lot of difficulties.  
"Anyway, why are you here and don't start a lie of you wanting to check my health,"  
"Well, the same reason why the Kazekage is here," Mei said.  
'Having you in Konoha is quit unfear don't you think,"  
"Why didn't you complain about my stay in Konoha while I was alive?"  
"You were only 16 when you were still a ninja in Konoha, the chances that puberty made you do stupid things were you could die off, were high." She said.  
"Please, we all know I wasn't like normal teenagers," Sasuke said his eyes turning from the kind eyes to his death glare.  
"Oi .. Gaara are they friend or do they hate each other?" Naruto whispered  
"I just wanted to ask you." Gaara whispered.  
"Hey hottie, I can hear you from here," Sasuke said he and Mei both looking at Naruto and Gaara.  
"Who is the hottie him or me?' Naruto asked looking at Sasuke  
"Kazekage-sama, you're the cute one," Mei said pinching Naruto in his cheek.  
"With your cute scared cheeks," She added.  
"I don't want to interrupt anything but.. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THE OTHER KAGES MIGHT REACT ON THIS, THEY MIGHT THINK I'M GOING TO START A WAR AGAINST THEM!"  
"Chill, nobody knows I'm here, I just came to visit the ice prince,"  
"HOW DO YOU ALL KNOW HE IS ALIVE, DAMN I HAVEN'T WROTE ANY OF YOU GUYS!"  
"Maybe you haven't wrote them because, after all these years you still miss-spell Ko-no-ha,"  
"DAMN YOU SASUKE! " Nartuo shouted, and managed to dodge a book that Sasuke threw at him.  
"Stop shouting at me Usuratonkachi you're such a noisy little brat!" Sasuke hissed.  
"Ha, he just called you a noisy little brat," Kakashi laughed.  
"I should have known!" An old man shouted.  
"WAAAH THE FUCK IS THE TSUCHIKAGE DOING HERE!" Gaara, Naruto and Mei screamed seeing the old man flying in the room.  
"I …"  
"Heard the rumours?" Naruto signed.  
"Yeah how did you know 6th Hokage,"  
'Wild guess," Naruto signed.  
"NAAANNNIII! SINCE WHEN WERE SO MANY COUNTRIES IN PEACE WITH KONOHA?" Sasuke screamed  
"Since the war!" Mei said  
"UCHIHA SASUKE! I KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE, COME OUT AND LETS SETTLE OUR SCORE!" The Raikage screamed from outside the building.  
"Oh look only HE! Was missing, well let's have all ramen now, guess since all the Kages are here anyway! " Naruto said sarcastic.  
"Well I'm hungry …." Sasuke muttered  
"Wait! Settle what score?!" Naruto asked as he looked at the door and then at Sasuke.  
"WATCH OUT!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke on the ground before the Raikage could hit him.  
"THE FUCK RAIKAGE-SAMA, WE HAD A PEACE THREATY!" The other Kages shouted.  
"THAT WAS BEFORE FUCKING KONOHA BETRAYED US!"  
"Yo brozzer! Yo This ain't cool ya fool! Yo This I naruto yo, Jinjurki of the kyuubi, yo …"  
"Does that man have any idea that adding **yo** after every world doesn't make it rime," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who had a red face as he laid on top of Sasuke.  
Their lips were only one centimetre apart from each other.  
He wanted to taste those lips so badly, those beautiful , pink lips…  
"What are you doing Usuratonkachi, get off me!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off him as he stood up.  
"Can this day become even worse?" Naruto whispered as he stood up.  
"What is the meaning of this!" Naruto shouted pulling Sasuke back from his arm.  
"Hokage, I didn't expect it form you, but now with that filthy Uchiha by your side I don't have any doubts!"  
"Yo Naruto-kun! You My brozzer yo is a crazzzy fool yo!"  
'Bee shut up!" The Raikage yelled.  
"Can you please explain me why you think that we betrayed you!" Naruto shouted, keeping Sasuke behind him to make sure the Raikage wouldn't lose his temper this time.  
"That Uchiha! He knows where the Juubi is and he want to use it against the other villages! He thinks after this war we are all too weak to fight and on that moment he releases the Juubi to attack us!" The Raikage shouted.  
"Konoha has no idea where the Juubi is, otherwise I would have report it immediately,"  
"Yeah like you did when the ice prince was back alive," Mei said.  
"First! Sasuke-kun is a member of Konoha and just a shinobi like all of us, there was not such a big need to report every one of you that he was alive!"  
"Wrong!" The Raikage shouted.  
"I have seen that little brat fighting during the war between our villages, he is not just an ordinary shinobi," The Raikage said as everybody looked in surprise at him.  
"He is a demon," They Raikage said forming a fist of his hand.  
"A filth demon! With those cursed Uchiha eyes!"  
Naruto eyes widened as he turning his head to look at Sasuke,Sasuke smiled his oh so perfect fake smile.  
Naruto turned his head towards the Raikage, where was he talking about?  
Suddenly Naruto heard a laugh behind him, he turned his head around to see Sasuke laughing a cocky laugh as he opened his eyes while having his sharingan activated.  
"Is that how you think about me and my eyes?" Sasuke said having a famous Uchiha smirk on his face.  
Suddenly he disappeared from behind Naruto and not even a second later you could hear the sound of a broken wall.  
Naruto turned his face to see the Raikage had been hit trough the wall while Sasuke stood on the place where the Raikage stood first.  
_"Fast!" _ Gaara thought in awe.  
Sasuke cracked his fist as he jumped to give the Raikage a fatal hit, but the suddenly an orange flesh went through the room and Sasuke managed to stop his fist just a few centimetres in front of Naruto's face.  
A silence filled the room, it wasn't a secret that the Uchiha and the Raikage hated each other.  
Naruto was lucky fast enough to jump in front of the Raikage to stop the Sasuke hit, but probably Sasuke saw Naruto just in time to stop his own hit.

"What are you doing Bambi?" Sasuke asked as he then lowered his fist.  
"I can't allow you to kill the Raikage! We have a peace treaty with them," Naruto said.  
"…. Okay,' Sasuke said as he then turned around and walked away.  
'Oh, before I forget to tell you," Sasuke said and turned his head to face the Raikage.  
"Konoha has nothing to do with the location of the Juubi ..But I do," Sasuke said.  
"What?!" Naruto said in surprise.  
'You can't hide the location of the Juubi! It would be unfair against the other villages!"  
"Old-man are you deaf?! I said that Konoha has nothing to do with it, the only one who knows where the Juubi is located is me,' Sasuke repeated and signed.  
"You don't have to worry about it, turns out the Juubi has something like a century sleep, as long as it doesn't wake up, we will be all safe." Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke, you must tell all of us where the Juubi is, the villages would otherwise live in fear for it." Tsunade said, well more demand.  
"I am the one who fought the Juubi and sealed it away, even though the sealing around me broke, but that doesn't means that my sealing around the Juubi broke. Look it this way, I have defeated the Juubi and I have saved your asses, so in re-payment I got to keep secret where I have sealed and hid it, is that a deal?" Sasuke asked smiling a kind fake smile.  
"Whoever doesn't agree, well I can unseal it.. So if you are able to defeat it yourself then go ahead," Sasuke said as everybody remind silence.  
"You're truly a bitch sometimes Uchiha," Mei said with a little smile.  
"I can just assure you all that is in a safe place," Sasuke said.  
"And let's just keep it there," Sasuke added and sat back on Naruto's chair.

**Review please xD.  
One more filler to go! xD  
Well what you have learned from this chapter.  
Sasuke knows where the Juubi is and isn't planning on telling it.  
Kages are working together.  
Raikage en Sasuke never liked each other.  
Naruto was able to make peace with the land of lighting.  
Mei and Sasuke know each other,  
Ooh and you got the know a little bit of Sasuke past when the Raikage called him Demon ****  
Yeaah, you learn from fillers xD.  
It tells the little side things from the story xD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 (Ask the ice prince on a date!)**

Three days passed of the visit of all the kages.  
It wasn't pleasant that was for sure, but Naruto knew he had to find some way to figure out where Sasuke had hidden the Juubi.  
He trusted Sasuke, he had done a lot for the village and there was no way he was going to betray them, so he decided to leave it for now.  
It was Sasuke after all, and it looked like that Tsunade wasn't bothered with it.  
She said that Sasuke was named the fifth and an important ninja in the village, It was only good that he kept it a secret, in every village there are people who could betray the village.  
It was better to keep it a secret until the war ends, it would be safer to discuss the future of the Juubi then instead of now.  
Sasuke did apologize towards Naruto and Tsunade, for wanting to keep it a secret, but in the same time Naruto and Tsunade could understand.  
Sasuke 'died' during the battle with the Juubi, it was only human that he didn't want anybody to go through a fight like he has, or that he knew that he couldn't defeat It again and so he didn't want it to be discovered, some people don't have a brain and the only thing they think about is having power.  
That was possible with the Juubi, but keeping the Juubi under control was a lot harder than most people thought.  
"Naruto.." The voice of the Kurama said all of the sudden.  
'Haven't heard you talk for a while now," Naruto said with a smile as he was in his own mind, seeing the Kurama in front of him.  
'Something is bothering you, I can feel it," He said looking at his junjurki.  
"Nothing really, it will be fine,"  
"It has something to do with that Uchiha boy,"  
"Might be the case, it bothers me a bit that I know so less about him. I thought I knew him .. But not really. When I saw those dark eyes when the Raikage accused him from that shit with the Juubi .. I sort of .. Couldn't recognise him, and didn't even know how fast he was and how he managed to hit the Raikage without a problem,' Naruto signed.  
"Something is odd with his chakra, you might have sensed it,"  
"Tsunade said, that a little bit of the Juubi chakra is inside of him because of the sealing .. It would disappear in a few years," Naruto said.  
"Naruto listen care…"  
"Yare,yare I thought you were in a coma Bambi," Naruto eyes widened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, how?"  
"These eyes see everything Bambi, you shouldn't be lost in your thoughts like that, you scare people like that .. Your body is just staring at the wall,' Sasuke said smiling at Naruto as he then turned around to look at Kurama.  
"So this is the Kyuubi, nice to meet ya!" Sasuke said.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," Kurama said frowning.  
'What have you done ? …"  
"Yare,yare .. Kyuubi-san, I see you got the full trust of Naruto .. Guess you guys became friends. I'm proud of ya Bambi!" Sasuke interrupted The Kyuubi and hit Naruto on his shoulder.  
"Anyway, Kyuubi .. I should keep your thoughts with you, since we both know who has the upper hand here," Sasuke said activating his mangekyou sharingan.  
"Those cursed eyes,"  
"I know, I don't really like them either, but I guess we have a deal?" Sasuke said having his eyes back to his normal sharingan.  
"Anyway, I need Bambi .. So I'm stealing him back from you," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.  
'Why should Kurama keep is thoughts with him?" Naruto asked frowning.  
"Oh, Bambi it's nothing," Sasuke said looking at Naruto and smiling as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling Naruto towards him.  
Naruto froze as one hand stroke Naruto's hair. "You did a great job controlling the Kyuubi," Sasuke whispered in his ear before he broke apart from Naruto.  
"Shall we leave?" Sasuke asked holding Naruto's hand as he looked kind at the blue eyes.  
Naruto felt a blush on his face and he turned his face.  
"Yeah .. ' He whispered as a second later he saw Sasuke leaning against his desk while he sat on the chair.  
Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and rubbed his eyes.  
'So that was the Kyuubi, pretty handsome for a tailed beast … It is a complement though," Sasuke muttered.  
Naruto didn't respond.  
"Naruto-kun, I want to thank you,"  
"For what?"  
"For letting me stay in your apartment, and for not pushing me to tell you about the Juubi, I appreciate it," Sasuke said smiling his beautiful smile again.  
"It's nothing, don't let me say all the things you have done for…"  
"I love you Bambi," Sasuke interrupter him and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and walked out the office.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip as his face turned entirely red while his body froze from the little tough.  
"I'm going to grab some lunch, I'm starving," Sasuke said and closed the door behind me.  
"_He kissed me … He said he loved me…"_ Naruto thought placing his hand on his forehead.  
"His lips are so soft," Naruto muttered and a little smile appeared on his face.  
"Almost forget!" Sasuke said as he opened the door of Naruto's office again, but tripped over the threshold and fell on the ground.  
'Itaaaai!"  
"Sasuke, everything alright?!" Naruto asked as he jumped over his desk and landed in front of Sasuke.  
"Noo, that hurt!" Sasuke said as Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke up.  
"That is so going to be a bruise," Sasuke muttered rubbing his leg and then looking up at Naruto, who was smiling.  
"Anyway!" Sasuke said smiling an innocent smile at Naruto.  
"Would you like to have something?' Sasuke asked.  
"No, I'm fine,'  
"… Don't you even want to join me?"  
"I have some work to do,"  
"Please?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto's middle and looking as cute as possible to convince Naruto to come along.  
'I promise I will be a good boy!" Sasuke said and Naruto laughed and stroked the Uchiha's hair.  
"Well.. I guess if I don't agree now the violence will come,' Naruto laughed and Sasuke nodded.  
"Okay, why not!" Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around the Uchiha.  
It was nice having the Uchiha close to him, guess his children crush wasn't really over after all these years.  
"Hokage-sama," Shizine said as she ran towards Naruto.  
"About Hokage-day,"  
"Ooh yea, I let Sakura in charge of that"  
"Ooh, that use to be my favourite day of the year!" Sasuke said.  
"Yes, this is are the plans we came up with, we hope you like it. We prepared everything!" Shizune said.  
"I see Ino did the flowers, Hinata the food and Sakura the music, looks nice, I knew they are a good team together," Naruto said and gave the papers back to Shizune.  
"You will love it!" Shizune said and walked away.  
"Such a nice lady … Eeeh, you sure you don't like her?!" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with a smirk.  
"Stop matching me with everybody!"  
"I like that Gaara boy, you sure you don't want to ask him out or something?"  
"He I remember something , why aren't you in a relation?' Naruto asked with a smirk.  
"Because I had to take care of an annoying brat, and I was frozen for nine years in a giant ice crystal,"  
"….Damn you got me there,"  
'What is your excuse?" Sasuke smirked as they walked out of the building.  
"Don't have, just don't really have found the one yet,"  
'Sooo, you're picky," Sasuke said pinching the blond in his side.  
'I'm not picky! It is just that … If you ever had something that was already the best, you just don't want something that is just good,"  
'I don't get you .. Damn you're just being picky,'  
"Name it whatever you want,'  
"Say Naru …. Who is **that something that is already the best**?"  
"None of your business !"  
"Aaah, you're being shy, so cute,' Sasuke laughed as he looked up and caught a hat that the wind had taken from somebody.  
Sasuke looked at the hat and looked around and saw a person standing a few meters away with a blush. He looked a bit shocked, probably didn't think that Sasuke would catch his hat.  
"Yours?" Sasuke asked looking at the shy young man.  
"Here you go, don't let to wind blow it away again," Sasuke said with a smiled as he gave the hat back to the man.  
"Thank you …' The man said as he looked at the ground trying to not show his blush.  
"Don't mention," Sasuke said as he walked further with Naruto

*next day*  
"Okay! I have summand you all because of great Hokage's day,"  
"Oh, here it comes .. Can you guys guard the village?" Sai said and rolled his eyes.  
"No .. THIS MEANS THIS IS MY CHANCE TO ASK SASUKE OUT!" Naruto said forming a fist with his hand while fire was shown in his eyes.  
"Are you kidding me… You summoned us all just because of that?" Tsunade signed.  
"The reason why I summon you all is because you guys are going to help me!" Naruto said as he sat in his chair.  
"Why would we?"  
"Because you are my friends, and also .. I will pay you guys extra,"  
"I will go with the extra payment," Sai muttered.  
"Okay, listen first of all NO OWN EXEPT ME IS ALLOWED TO ASK SASUKE OUT! Who will I will torture," Naruto said and smiled.  
'Why this plan all of the sudden?" Sakura asked.  
"Well .. We went for lunch yesterday and I .. Sort of .. DOESN'T MATTER I'M JUST ASKING HIM OUT AND HE WIL REALISE HOW MATURE AND AWESOME I AM, And then he will fall in love with me and we will live happy together.."  
"…Please I have heard lot of people say that back in my time as ANBU ninja," Tsunade muttered.  
"Well are they Hokage? Are they strong junjurkis who are able to control the tailed beast? "  
"Getting cocky aren't we?" Kakashi said.  
"No, but they all had that same dirty thoughts,'Tsunade said  
"I don't have dirty thoughts! I have cute, warm, nice, lovely thoughts ,' Naruto said hugging himself by the thought of him and Sasuke snuggling on the cough while eating ramen .. Hmmmm ramen.  
"Yeaah, they are dirty thoughts, I'm sure of that," Sakura said.  
"ANYWAY! I will start explaining my plan!" Naruto said.  
'First, granny and Shizune-san, you two will convince Sasuke to come to great Hokage's day, and you must get him in a Kimono .. I still remember how great it looks on him," Naruto said and almost drawled by the thought.  
"Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, you two must be talking a lot of good things about me, so he knows that I'm not that brat from back then! Just try to talk nearby him so he hears you, and try to get me in your conversations as much as possible," Naruto said with a smirk.  
"Lee,Neji and Shikamaru Keep an eye on everybody who even considers asking Sasuke out, try to hold them off ,, you might even threaten them a bit.  
Last, but not least .. YAMATO,AND SAI TRY TO GET KAKASHI AS FAR AS POSSIBLE FROM SASUKE! THAT FUCKER WANTS TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto shouted pointing at Kakashi.  
"What?! Me?!" Kakashi said in shock.  
"Sorry Kakashi, guess we have to get you as far away as possible," Yamato said with a smirk.  
'That will do, so everybody go and do your thing!" Naruto said with a smile.  
Nothing could go possibly go wrong.  
Well … I guess Naruto didn't know any better.  
That day went from good too bad to worse to damn let somebody kill me.

After he told his plan to the others, he opened the door to go and grab some scrolls to study, but as soon as he opened the door the raven stood behind it and got the door in his face.  
His nose was bleeding for half an hour and it was probably broken, so he walked around with bandage around his nose .. And it became even worse. Naruto forgot an important paper home and so he asked Sasuke to go for a walk with him to pick up the paper, so when they were home Naruto offered Sasuke some tea .. And on that moment Naruto cursed his electric cooker, because when the tea was done he forgot the turn it off and so they were talking in the kitchen and Sasuke wanted to sit on the counter, but then he accidently put his hand on the cooker and so he burned his hand, and to make it even worse… When he screamed because of the heat Naruto spilt the tea in his hand over the Uchiha what burned his left arm, while his right hand got burned by the cooker.  
So after a visit to Tsunade, Tsunade couldn't help but laugh while she was healing Sasuke and put bandage around his left arm and right hand, and to make things worse, Naruto spilled a bucket of red paint over Sasuke when he was helping Sakura to decorate the banner they wanted to hang somewhere in Konoha, but he was painting it on the balcony of the Hokage office, and so he accidently pushed the bucket and it fell from the balcony on Sasuke who stood under the balcony talking to Shizune.  
And the worse was that he accidently attack Sasuke with rasengan.  
He was showing Konohamaru how to make a secret ranengan without anybody noticing it, but then he turned around to attack a tree to show how affective it was… And guess who was send by Tsunade to pick up Naruto … Sasuke … And guess where he stood on that moment … Yes, behind Naruto.  
Naruto accidently hit Sasuke and Sasuke flew through some trees and hit his back painfully against a big rock.  
Naruto wanted to help him and he was so sorry, but the Uchiha yelled at him to stay the fuck away from him.  
Naruto felt even guiltier than he did before, well he couldn't blame Sasuke though.  
That rasengan may have not done that much damaged, but it sure hurt like hell.  
"What the fuck it wrong with you today?! You aren't paying attention at all!"  
"Sasuke I'm sorry, please let me help you,"  
"NO! HELL NO! YOU'RE HELP IT NOTHING BUT TORTUTE!" Sasuke said as he stood up and limped away.  
'Nah, Naruto-nii you aren't that good in flirting are you?"  
'Shut up!" Naruto responded at Konohamaru.

And the day didn't seem to end.  
As Naruto sat in his office thinking about the plan that failed so bad, just because of all the accidents that happened.  
"Are you okay Naruto?" Yamato asked as he walked in the office with Kakashi behind him.  
'No, I fucking rasnenganed him,'  
"Rasenganed isn't a world,"  
"Fuck that, Thanks to me, he broke his nose, burned his left arm and right hand, got paint over him and he got attack by my rasengan .. There is no way he would say yes to me, now.'  
'Why would you think that?" Sakura asked as she walked in the office with a smile.  
"Because I caused nothing but pain.."  
"Well, I talked to him just like you asked me to,'  
"And?" Naruto asked as he looked with all his hope at Saskura.  
"Well, he said .. That you are an Usuratonkachi…"  
"That made my day," Naruto said and hit his head on the table.  
"But that isn't all, he said that you grew up so much that you look so mature now, he also said you're appearance changed from that cute little genin boy to this sexy hot Hokage,'  
"Really?"  
'Yeah, well at least it sounded like that!" Sakura said with a smile.  
"See, Naruto instead of being just so shy about it. You should just ask him," Yamato said.  
"How? I guess he hated me now after all those accidents,"  
"Just look him in the eye … I will just pretend the door is him," Yamato said facing the door while Sakura and Kakahsi laughed a bit.  
"Just look at him and ask . Do you want to go to the festival with me, as a date?"  
And Naruto wanted to kill himself on the spot when the door swung open during the part _"Do you want to go to the festival with me , as a date?"_  
Sasuke blinked a few times as he looked at Yamato while everybody looked awkward.  
'Yeah, sure I would love too,"  
"Nah.. Sasuke-sama.. I.."  
"I wasn't really planning on going, but Tsunade dragged me to this shopping trip to buy a stupid kimono and well .. Nobody really asked me out," Sasuke said smiling cute at Yamato.  
_"NAAAAH THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME, IF I JUST ASKED HIM FROM THE START!"_ Naruto thought looking with a death glare to Yamato.  
"See how he resist the urge to kill yamato,' Kakashi whispered to Sakura and they both laughed.

"Hokage-sama!" A young shinobi shouted as he ran in the office.  
'Yes,"  
"Rubbers, a large amount of them, are here claiming to destroy everything if they don't get their treasure,"  
'Seriously? " Naruto asked as he stood up and walked out the building and saw indeed a large number of people in front of the gate, but nobody was attacking they just stood there with their weapons in their hands.. They didn't look that strong. Naruto doubt that they even knew how to use those weapons.  
"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked breaking the silence seeing that already a lot of the villagers were looking from a distance.  
"We are here to claim what is mine!" A young boy shouted.  
"… And that might be?" Naruto asked feeling a sweat drop on his head.  
"What is happening here?" Kakashi asked as he ran up to Naruto with Yamato and Sakura behind him.  
"I have no idea," Naruto muttered as he looked at the big unskilled army.  
"What is going on?" Sasuke asked as he jumped from the balcony next to Naruto as he looked at the young man.  
"Hé I know you, you are that boy with that hat, did the wind take your head again?" Sasuke asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the young man that blushed and his eyes.  
"I'M HERE TO GET YOU AND MAKE YOU MY HUSBAND!" The young man shouted.  
"NAAAAANNNIIII?!" Sasuke shouted as he almost fainted if it wasn't for Naruto that caught him.  
"Yes even with that red paint in your hair and those bandages around you .. You are still so pretty and your smile is so kind .. IF YOU AREN'T COMING WITH ME WILLING I WILL WE WILL ATTACK YOU ALL!" The young man shouted.  
"So sweat, yet so creepy,' Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto who was still holding him.  
'Just leave your boyfriend already and let's start a life of us own!"  
"He is not my boyfriend, he used to be my student ," Sasuke said as he pulled himself always from Naruto.  
'Listen boy, it just doesn't work between us, I honoured you think I'm the one for you, but I know I not the right guy for you,'  
'Yea so just move it,' Naruto said looking deathly at the young man.  
"I won't leave without you! I will destroy this village!" He shouted.  
"Please kill me, this is so embarrassing " Sasuke muttered.  
'Hokage-sama, should we take care of this?"  
"No, I will do it myself .. How dare they embarrass Sasuke like that, and take Konoah so lightly.. You need more skills to destroy a village like this one," Naruto said forming a hand sign.  
"Shadow clone jutsu,'  
A 100 Naruto appeared and they all looked mad.  
"Oi, Naruto!"  
Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke.  
"Don't be too hard on them, they are just a bit crazy,'  
"CRAZY? Sasuke-sama, I want to make love to you, I want to see and taste every part of your body…"  
"KILL THEM!" Sasuke shouted.  
'As you wish!"Naruto smiled as he and his shadow clones attack the weak army, at least he did something good for Sasuke instead of only hurting him.  
Not even two minutes later the entire army was down and Naruto walked towards the young man.  
He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up from the ground.  
"PLEASE MERCI!" He screamed in fear.  
"Listen, you see that hot ass there?" Naruto Whispered in the ear of the young man.  
'… Yeah.." He said still sounding scared as he looked at Sasuke frowning while there was a blush on his face while Sakura and Tsunade tried to calm him down, guess he needed a lot of self-control to control his anger.  
'That ass is mine," Naruto whispered with a grin on his face as he hit the young man once again in his face what knocked him down.

**YEAAAH THAT WAS THE LAST FILLER FOR NOW XD  
Hope you liked it,**_  
_Review please


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 (We meet again,)  
**

"I can't believe you have done this to me, Yamato!" Naruto hissed looking at the wood style user.  
"Come, come Naruto. Yamato deserves this just as much as you and I do," Kakashi said.  
"Does he?" Naruto muttered.  
"NOO YAMATO WHY! YOU HAD TO KEEP ME AWAY AND THEN YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF, IT WAS YOUR PLAN FROM THE START I'M GONNA FUCKING CHIDORI YOUR HEART OUT!"  
'And I will Ranengan your butt!" Naruto muttered drinking his orange juice while looking at Yamato with his death glare.  
"How was I suppose the know he would walk in!" Yamato said sounding a bit scared.  
"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STAND INFRONT OF THE DOOR TO BEGIN WITH!"  
"You could just say you didn't mean it," Naruto muttered still having the same look in his eyes.  
"Why are you two so obsesses with Sasuke-kun, let Yamato be, it isn't very pleasant to have the Ice prince as date anyway .. Seriously I can already predict what will happen," Tsunade said drinking shake, wow the festival hasn't even start and she was drinking already.  
"Seriously?!" Yamato said looking now horrified.  
"Yeah," Tsunade said. "Why don't you tell us your prediction," Kakashi said.  
"Well this is how it starts, He comes … He complains about how much he hates wearing a kimono, then he hears music and if he likes it he might want to dance, if he dislikes it he doesn't want to dance . Then after lets guess … A minute of 5 he heads for the shake and gets drunk just like previous times! Or he becomes a horny basters, and then you are a lucky guy Yamato. And if he gets violence that you're a death man Yamato," Tsunade said and laughed seeing Yamato's face.  
"Where are you japing about, queen of drunks," Sasuke said, his voice sounded offended and quit dangerous.  
"About your routines, Mr single my entire life,"  
"Tsk Mrs Useless,' Sasuke said and then turned his head towards Yamato.  
"Ignore Mrs Botox here, I do not complain about wearing a kimono and drinking shake and become dangerous and violence what will cost your life," Sasuke said.  
"What about drinking and becoming a horny bastard?" Kakashi asked smirking behind his mask.  
"Might be true," Sasuke said, seeing the festival began and most of the village ninja's were present.  
"Want to head to the shake?" Kakashi said receiving a hit from Naruto.  
" Keeping your thoughts with ya!" Naruto said looking quit pissed.  
"Want to walk around for a bit?" Sasuke asked looking at Yamato he just nodded, while still receiving the same look from Naruto and Kakashi.  
"Come get going, why are you looking so scared anyway .. I'm not going to eat you," Sasuke said holding Yamato's hand as he pulled him with him.  
'Of course!" He said turning his face towards Sasuke trying to ignore the eyes of Naruto and Kakashi, he could bear with Kakashi death glare, BUT NARUTO, DAMN!  
"Are we going to follow him and chidori his heart out… Now!"  
"Hell yea!" Naruto said walking towards the same direction where Sasuke and Yamato walked off.  
"You think this is really a date date as in that they really like each.." "Hell no!" Naruto interrupted Kakashi. "Knowing Sasuke, Yamato is to polite and kind, I guess he doesn't see anything in him except something probably cute for him to pester the entire time,"  
"Ha, look who found them first,"  
'Konohamaru?" Naruto said looking at his little friend he considered as his younger brother.

"So your Sasuke-sama, my grandfather use to talk a lot about you, he always said that you were very strong, how can someone like you be strong? I thought you were two meters tall and very very muscular, you don't even have muscles do you? .. Naah Sasuke-sama?! Are you ignoring me? Don't ignore me, I'm a good friend of Naruto-niichan, you see I'm Konohamaru and I will be the 7th Hokage, see I am very strong!"  
"And you got An ego," Sasuke said.  
"My grandfather use to tell me stories about you, You don't look that strong to me .."  
"Konohamaru-kun!" Naruto said seeing it was the time he should step in before the entire festival is covered by ice.  
"I see, this kid is just as annoying as you use to be," Sasuke said as Naruto petted Konohamaru on his head.  
"This is the grandson of the 3th Hokage,"  
"Figures that much out, Old-man use to be on my nerves too,"  
"Don't talk about my grandfather like that! He was right you have no sense of respect!"  
'THAT OLD-MAN SAID WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sasuke shouted.  
"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto said holding his hand on Konohamaru's mouth.  
"Itai! You bit me! I'm trying to save your ass here!" Naruto shouted at Konohamaru.  
"my ass, I though you said you wanted Sasuke-sama's ass,"  
"I HAVE NEVER SAID THAT!" Naruto said having now the urge to hit the teenager.  
"Hey I noticed something!" Konohamaru said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow,  
"Your body has something of that of a girl without boobs! Though if you had boobs I would totally date you," Konohamaru said and winked.  
"YOUR DONE!" Sasuke said hitting the kid in his face what sent him flaying across Konoha!  
"Demon!" Yamato said and took a few steps back.  
"Calm down, I'm sure he was just nervous meeting you. He says a lot of mean things when he is nervous because he has nothing better to say," Naruto said smiling awkward seeing Sasuke is still quit mad. While Yamato took this opportunity to slowly walk away.  
Suddenly Sasuke's facial expression changed as the anger suddenly dropped and a smile appeared on his face. Naruto looked surprised, Sasuke wasn't really a person to drop his anger about something all of the sudden.  
"This chakra .. Can it be.. Finally!" Sasuke said turning his head and running away.  
'Sasuke wait!" Naruto said running after him.  
_"What the hell is he talking about?!" _Naruto thought following the Uchiha.  
Sasuke jumped on top of some buildings and stopped on the Hokage building looking at the gate and the forest behind it.  
_"It must be him, I can sense his chakra .. I can't wait to see his face when he realises that I'm alive!"_ Sasuke thought and jumped of the building and ran towards the gate seeing the shinobis who were in charge of the security looking surprised as Sasuke ran passed the gates followed by the Hokage.  
"Sasuke wait! Where are you… Oh no.." Naruto thought as he stopped running as soon as he saw it with his own eyes.  
"Orochimaru-san!" Sasuke said smiling his bright smile filled with happiness as soon as he jumped in the snake sannin's arms.  
"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said smirking as he looked at Naruto who just stood there in the forest in shock.  
With his withe hand he stroked the young man's hair.  
"I'm so glad you are back, where is Jiraiya-baka! I want to see his face when he sees his nightmare A.K.A Uchiha Sasuke is back!" Sasuke laughed still not letting go of the snake sannin.  
_"Fuck, why does this happens on a time like this! Sasuke doesn't know Orochimaru is the true enemy, and I was so stupid that I haven't told him, fuck! I'm so stupid Orochimaru must have figured out that much, why would he otherwise be so close to the konoha's gates! I must do something!"_ Naruto thought, but then suddenly Sasuke jumped back and landed just a meter in front of Naruto.  
'Ooh that is fast," Orochimaru said as he held a poisoned Kunai in his one hand what he was trying to stab in Sasuke leg without letting the Ice prince notice it.  
"Why are you trying to poison me, it is just like … That mutant di back then.." Sasuke muttered narrowing his eyes.  
"I see…" Sasuke said.  
"So that is how it is … The reason why I couldn't sense Jiraiya's is because he isn't here .. Not in Konoha nor with you on a missions, which means that … Jiraiya .. Is no longer," Sasuke said biting his bottom lip.  
"Sasuke-kun, the reason why Jiraiya is no longer here is because I killed him, just like old-man," Orochimaru said smiling.  
"He was a fool after all," Orochimaru added.

**Review please ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 (Let the battle start!) **

".. Why? Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked taking a step forwards.  
"Those mutants from back then … Those were your doings, my sealing .. You broke it," Sasuke said.  
"As fast as ever, old-man would be proud of you,"  
"The enemy that the five nations are fighting is you," Sasuke said.  
"Indeed," Orochimaru said as he laughed.  
_"Tsk, thought my death would change his mind of destroying Konoha, but now he wants to destroy the five nations.. .Tsk I had to kill him back then," _Sasuke thought.  
It is hard facing that the man you use to love has turned in a monster like this, but as a ninja, you got to deal with it.  
"Why?" Sasuke asked as he signed.  
"Sasuke, I guess you already knew the answer a long time ago,"  
'Still think is pretty lame," Sasuke muttered.  
"Hokage-sama, we arrived!" Kakashi yelled as the ANBU teams were all behind Naruto while Tsunade stood next to Naruto.  
"Tsunade nice to see you too," Orochimaru said his eyes getting serous now.  
Tsunade narrowed her eyes.  
"See you got a pretty big army behind you, Sasuke-kun,'  
Sasuke turned his head looking at the Konoha's ninjas.  
'I couldn't care less,"  
'Knowing you are worth even more than them all together," Orochimaru said.  
"Probably,' Sasuke muttered.  
"Is there any way that I could change your mind about destroying the world?" Sasuke asked.  
"Not really, I have decided a long time ago … Though it was you that held me back,'  
"What gives you now so much confidence ? Guess your DNA experiment worked at last?"  
'Quick as ever," Orochimaru said.  
'What made you come back here in the first place?"  
"You,'  
"Guess you don't mean it romantic,"  
"The moment I saw you, I know your body would be a big advantage for me,"  
"Tsk, I wished you could talk about my body like normal perverts do, you are probably talking about putting your soul in my body."  
"Also having you, is knowing the location of the Juubi, seems that nobody knows it except you Sasuke-kun,"  
"I wouldn't let you come near the Juubi!" Sasuke hissed giving Orochimaru a death glare.  
"In that case, I have to beat it out of you Konoha ninja's," Orochimaru said as an army of his followers and mutants appeared behind him.  
"They have an advantage in number" Hinata said.  
"Wrong sweetie, I count for an entire army," Sasuke said as he cracked his fingers.  
"I'm not holding back,'  
"I never liked it when you held back," Orochimaru smirked.  
"My army is full with powerful people and mutants, one of my mutants is equal to two full skilled ABNU ninja's. I will crush the village if you aren't coming with me,"  
"DON'T YOU DARE TAKING KONOHA LIGHTLY! WE WILL CRUSH YOU!"  
"Naruto," Sasuke said as he stuck out his arm to stop Naruto from running towards the enemy and attacking them.  
"stay out of this,' Sasuke said taking a few steps forwards.  
'Kakashi give me a kunai or two,' Sasuke said as Kakashi looked at Naruto and then threw two kunai's towards Sasuke.  
Sasuke grabbed the Kunai's as he looked at the mutants.  
Het cut off the bottom of his blue kimono and looked up at Orochimaru  
"A pity our life's turned out like this," Sasuke signed.  
"Attack," Orochimaru said as all the mutants ran towards Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and wanted to run toward him, but Tsunade held him back.  
'Wait!' She said as she narrowed her eyes.  
"Not yet," She said as Sasuke just stood with his sharingan activated there holding the two Kunai's until the enemy was close enough.  
He jumped up and stuck the Kunai's right through the head, he pulled both Kunais back as he fought against a huge army, with only two kunai's and taijutsu.  
And to be honest, he was winning, without hesitating.  
'So this is .. Konoha's ice prince," Lee said looking in awe as he saw the fast and strong movements of his taijustu.  
"Amazing .." Kakashi whispered.  
Sasuke slid the neck of one of the mutants as he threw the other kunai right through the face of another.  
_'One Kunai left .. Still 15 of them are left,"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the mutants around him.  
'_I tried to prevent chakra use since my chakra isn't really like it used to be .. But I guess I have no choice since I'm fighting him!"_ Sasuke threw the other kunai in the eye of a mutant as he jumped up forming hand signs what created a hundred ice needles that all fell with full speed to the mutants .  
Sasuke landed on the ground looking at Orochimaru,  
"The power of two ANBU ninja's, my ass!" Sasuke hissed.  
As he ran towards the snake sannin wanting to hit him right in his face as he disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned around and dodged the attack of Orochimaru.  
_"Tsk … This isn't his ordinary chakra!, this is different, stronger .. Darker," _Sasuke thought as his breath was heavy.  
"Your body is still not fully recovered, you are weak," Orochimaru said.  
"Tsk.." Sasuke hissed and ran towards Orochimaru as blue fire appeared around his fists as he tried to hit Orochimaru who tried to dodge all the attacks.  
"Stand. Still. You.. FUCKER!" Sasuke shouted as he hit Orochimaru right in his face what sent the snake sannin flying and hit a tree, he spit blood as Sasuke looked at his body against the tree.  
"Still as annoying as ever!" Orochimaru said as he whipped the blood of his mouth. He looked up at the ice prince half of his face burned, but instead of seeing burn marks. You could see a new body under the white skin.  
"So you already changed your body, by the looks of it, ," Sasuke said as he made a few hand signs as he walked towards Orochimaru.  
A katana made out of ice appeared in his hand.  
"Let's end this!" He hissed as he stood a meter away from Orochimaru.  
A smile appeared on the snake sannins face a suddenly a strong pressure pushed Sasuke away and sent him flying. But Naruto jumped and caught him just before Sasuke's back hit a tree.  
Sasuke looked up seeing an army of huge snakes that were about 15 meters tall.  
While Orochimaru stood on top of one of them and another guy with glasses stood next to him.  
"Kabuto, you are late,' Orochimaru said.  
"I'm sorry, these mutants aren't really listening to me," Kabuto said as a new army full of mutants appeared behind them.  
"See, this is getting quite interesting, the Hokage, ice prince and princes Tsunade, destroying Konoha is such a pain,' Kabuto said.  
'Tsk, leave the village as it is .. Focus on Sasuke-kun,'  
"I see …" Kabuto said with a grin on his face.  
"ANBU ATTACK!" Tsunade shouted biting her thumb and made some hand signs.  
_"Won't let you take this burden alone, Sasuke!" _Tsunade thought  
"SUMMING JUTUS!" She shouted and stood on top of the slug Katsuyu.  
"In that case!" Naruto shouted summoning Gamakichi as he stood on top of the toad's head.  
"I see … Him again," Gamakichi said narrowing his eyes seeing the snake sannin.  
"I see, so using that sealing jutsu of yours had made permanent damage in your chakra, since your chakra is even too weak to use summoning justsu," Orochimaru grinned as he looked down at Sasuke on top of the huge snake.  
Sasuke bit his thumb and made the same hand signs and a second later he stood on top of a big hawk.  
'Impossible!" Orochimaru hissed as both Tsunade and Naruto looked at Sasuke and his hawk.  
_"Weird, by the looks of it that isn't really the chief hawk,'_ Naruto thought narrowing his eyes.  
Orochimaru looked pissed as he ordered his snakes to attack.  
"My prince, you are alive!" The hawk said.  
"Listen, we don't have much time to talk, you think you will manage to fly me above those snakes with your full speed?" Sasuke asked.  
'Of course my prince!" The hawk said and flew with full speed towards the snakes.  
'Use your wings as blades and fly in between those two snakes, if you manage to cut them I will jump and finish them!" Sasuke said as the Hawk followed his orders.  
Sasuke jumped as he still held his ice blade and stuck it in the head of one snake that vanished and then the other, he then jumped back on top of the hawk as he flew off.  
'My prince the battle has started, should I finish of the other snakes?"  
"No, listen .. Naruto and Tsunade are out there, protect them. I will try to finish what I started!" Sasuke said as he jumped of the head of the hawk landing on the tail of the snake orochimaru stood on.

"Gamakichi, watch out below you!" Naruto shouted as Gamakichi jumped up and used his blade to cut the snake open what made him disappear.  
"Nice job!" Naruto said as he focused his chakra and activating his Kyuubi mode.  
"Naruto-sama!"  
".. Hawk?" Naruto said looking in shock not seeing Sasuke on top of it.  
"Where is Sasuke!"  
"My prince ordered me to protect you and lady Tsunade,"  
"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as he sensed the Uchiha and Orochimaru close to each other.  
"Gamakichi try to handle the snakes for me, I got some things to handle!" He said jumping on top of the hawk.  
"Drop me off there will ya!" Naruto said as the hawk flew towards the big snake and Naruto jumped off him and landed a few meters behind Sasuke.  
"Haven't seen you in that state before," Sasuke said as he didn't even turn his head around to look at Naruto.  
"Not smart to head here alone, we better work to.."  
"Least thing I want to hear now is your voice," Sasuke hissed, yes he was mad .. But to think about that on a time like this was seriously frustrating.  
Sasuke made a few hand signs as big ice arrows appeared and attacked Orochimaru, who dodged them and threw a few Kunais where paper bombs were attaches to .  
An Ice wall appeared were the Kunai's fell in and exploded making the ice disappear.  
Naruto jumped and threw his raseshuriken towards Orochimaru, but a snake jumped in front of him and got the full attack.  
"Shit," Naruto muttered.  
"If you get those snakes out of his side, I get him," Sasuke more ordered than asked.  
Naruto just nodded.  
Sasuke held his hand in the air as the hawk came, Sasuke jumped on the hawk and flew in the air.  
"YOU AREN'T GETTING IT YOUR WAY, UCHIHA!" Orochimaru shouted as a Snake wrapped itself around the hawk as Sasuke jumped off.  
"IT IS OKAY, DISSAPEAR!" Sasuke shouted to the hawk.  
"Not much chakra left, tsk .. I got to do it with what I have left," Sasuke thought as he suddenly heard a scream.  
"TSUNADE!" Sasuke shouted seeing a snake around her body pressing the air out of her longs.  
_"Can't breathe, I can't let this thing take me down this easily! I got to.. Get out of this!"  
_Suddenly a blue fire appeared around the snake, the snake fell down as Tsunade was able to breathe again.

Sasuke appeared a second later on katsuyu's head breathing heavily.  
"Are you … Okay?'  
"Yes," She said looking at the battlefield below her, these mutants, it looked like there was no end in them… And those snakes.  
"Aaah!" Sasuke hissed feeling a wet slimy thing around his neck, he turned his head only to see Orochimaru and his tongue literally around the Uchiha's neck from the long distance.  
'_Fuck… Can't .. Breath!" _ Sasuke thought.  
'Let me break that little neck of yours!" Orochimaru said.  
"OOH YOU'RE NOT!" Sasuke shouted pulling the tongue what sent Orochimaru flaying towards him as the Uchiha hit him in the face, what made the tongue let go of his neck.  
Pushed Orochimaru off Katsuyu as he continued hitting him and hitting him, and kicked him right in his stomach what made him hit the ground and even made a hole in the ground.  
Sasuke landed a few meters away from him.  
'Let's end this now!" Sasuke shouted walking towards Orochimaru as he wanted to make the fatal hit.  
'You shouldn't think I will be down just by as few painful hits," Orochimaru said standing up and surprising Sasuke.  
"What about an exchange, I give you your dear .. Student" He said as he stood up pointing at Naruto who was wrapped in a big 15 meter tall snake, while a wood prison was around him, what apparently a special mutant made who got a bit of the first Hokage's DNA  
"How.. Dare you!" Sasuke hissed his eyes widening.  
"For you and the Juubi."  
"How dare you hurt Naruto .. I won't forgive you .. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Sasuke shouted as black fire appeared around the snake that held Naruto and the wooden prison that would surpass the Kyuubi power  
" YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Sasuke screamed hitting Orochimaru in his stomach as a black chakra appeared around him.  
Orochimaru received a few more attacks as he hit the ground.  
'You were out of chakra… How is this possible!" Orochimaru asked in shock seeing how the Uchiha looked at him with his mangekyou sharingan while the black chakra around him became even more.  
"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed the throat of Orochimaru and raised his fist to make the final hit.

**Review please ^^  
**

**I got a new NaruSasu yaoi story!  
You might like it  
**** s/9487591/1/The-secret-mission-NaruSasuyaoi-Chapte r-1**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 (Regret)**

"_Sasuke-kun, " _ The kind voice said what was once the voice of the snake sannin.  
Sasuke fist stopped a few cm in front of Orochimaru's face.  
Orochimaru looked in shock, he could kill him, he wanted to kill him but still .. He didn't.  
"I can't … Why? Why are you doing this?!" Sasuke hissed as tears rolled down his face.  
"I .. I .. Loved you .. I always had .. I .. I..' Sasuke lowered his fist as he sat on Orochimaru and the chakra slowly disappeared as the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"That strength, you were out of chakra .. I made sure that you used up all of you chakra.. What is going on?" Orochimaru said looking at Sasuke still in shock.  
"Please … I'm begging you .. Stop these nonsenses , I don't want to fight you .. I really don't," Sasuke said closing his eyes as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks.  
A cold hand whipped away some tears.  
"I won't be satisfied, until I get what I want," He heard Orochimaru whisper as suddenly something bit Sasuke's upper arm and pushed him away until his back hit a tree.  
Sasuke growled in pain seeing that Orochimaru's other hand turned in a snake that had bit him and pushed Sasuke off him.  
"I WON'T STOP UNTIL I GET WHAT BELONGS TO ME!" Orochimaru shouted as he stood up.  
Sasuke stood up from the ground looking at the blood that dripped out of the bite.  
'Poison.." Sasuke hissed as he forced himself to get a hold of his emotions.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.  
Sasuke stuck out his arm and froze it, Naruto eyes widened seeing the thick ice layer around Sasuke arm.  
"I figured out, so that is what you have done with the Juubi," Orochimaru said standing up, he was badly injured, but still managed to stand up.  
"That is why your chakra is weaker than it supposed to be, sealing it away must have been so painful,"  
"You fucker!" Sasuke shouted as he attacked Orochimaru.  
'WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke away and attacked the giant snake with his rasengan before he could even manage to attack them.  
Naruto breath heavy and looked at Sasuke who laid under him also breathing heavy.  
"Orochimaru-sama, we should surrender for now, I have to take care of your injuries," Kabuto said jumping next to Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru turned his head around seeing how his army got defeated by the Konoha ninja's.  
"Fighting Sasuke is already hardy possible, let stand with the brat and Tsunade.' Orochimaru hissed looking at Naruto and then Tsunade.  
'I come back for you!" Orochimaru said as everybody of his army disappeared all of the sudden.  
"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Naruto yelled as Neji, Kiba , Lee, and Kakashi ran in the forest in order the find the snake sannin.  
'Are you, okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at the Uchiha who lay under him.  
"Get off me fucker!" Sasuke hissed pushing Naruto of him as he stood up.  
"You knew about this all, you lied to me .. " Sasuke muttered looking at Naruto.  
"I couldn't bring myself to tell you, I didn't want to hurt.."  
'STOP LYING TO ME!" Sasuke shouted kicking Naruto in his stomach what made the young man cough blood. He grabbed Naruto by his collar.  
"AND YOUR TELLING ME THAT THIS DIDN'T HURT AT ALL! YOU, LYING TO ME, FUCKING KONOHA LYING TO ME AND JIRIAYA BEING DEATH OROCHIMARU TURNING AGAINST KONOHA!" Sasuke shouted hitting Naruto again.  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS WAS MUCH BETTER! THAT THIS DIDN'T HURT AT ALL!" Sasuke shouted biting his bottom lip feeling ashamed.  
"I .. I'm sorry,"  
"I fucking hate you right now!" Sasuke muttered standing up and letting go of Naruto's collar.  
"I'm really sorry, Sasuke..'  
"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked seeing Sasuke waking back towards Konoha.  
"Heading back,"  
"Sasuke-sama, we must get that poison out of you," Sakura said.  
"Shut up, you're annoying," Sasuke muttered as he walked away.  
Naruto signed, feeling guiltier than he had before. Sasuke was right though.  
He had to tell him, he could have mentally prepared himself for this all .. But he couldn't and fighting somebody who was once your close comrade must hurt.  
"Itai..' Naruto muttered seeing Sakura kneeling in front of him pressing a napkin with alcohol on it on the wound on his cheek that Sasuke had made while he was hitting him.  
"That burns,"  
'Got to deal with it," She said healing the wounds of the Hokage, they weren't that bad, the worse came from Sasuke hitting him and that were just a couple of bruises and a few wounds.

Naruto signed once again sitting in his office, it was raining outside and pretty hard.  
"Hokage-sama,"  
'No trace of Orochimaru?' Naruto guessed looking at Kakashi who just nodded.  
'I'm sorry," Kakashi added.  
"Well, it is not that you could do anything about it .. You're dismissed for now," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.  
"Naruto, I couldn't find Orochimaru, but I did find Sasuke,"  
"Where?" Naruto asked giving his full attention to Kakashi once he mentioned Sasuke  
"On top of the Hokage faced, to be exact on top of the third's face,"  
"In this rain, he will get sick."  
"Same thing I said, but then he pushed me off the third's face, threatening me that if I say one more word that he would cut off my dick … Is he always like this?"  
"Only when I don't eat my vegetables," Naruto laughed and Kakashi smiled.  
"I'm sure he will cool down, so don't worry," Kakashi said leaving the office.  
Naruto signed turning his chair towards the window, it was getting dark he couldn't help,but to worry.  
Naruto laid his head on the desk and sighed. The day couldn't possibly get worse than it already was.

"Hey.."  
Naruto looked up seeing Sasuke in front of the door his clothes soaked because of the rain.  
"Hey,' Naruto said his voice barely a whisper .  
"I'm sorry .. About falling out on you, I shouldn't have hit you, nor scream at you," Sasuke signed.  
"I guess I was just … Hurt," Sasuke admitted and sat on the desk, as always throwing all the papers on the ground.  
"I should have told you, I just couldn't bring myself .. You were smiling and you had no worries and I didn't want to take that away from you by telling the actual situation .. I shouldn't have lied to you, I'm sorry,' Naruto signed not looking at the ravens eyes.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto chin and forced Naruto to look at him.  
'Bambi listen to me, the older one should worry about the younger one. Not the other way around,"  
'Funny that it comes from you, we are the same age now," Naruto said and couldn't help but to grin by the look of the Uchiha's eyes.  
He could see how badly Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto.  
"I got the message though," Naruto quickly added before the Uchiha would hurt him.  
Sasuke let go of Naruto chin and sighed.  
"How are your wounds?"  
"Sakura healed me, and with the Kyuubi chakra it is quickly gone, what about that poison, I see your arm. Your arm isn't frozen anymore,"  
"I got rid of it myself, don't feel it anymore," Sasuke said looking at the bandage around his arm.  
"Anyway isn't your shift over?"  
'Hey, as Hokage my shift continues until I die,"  
"That is spirit Bambi, so 'Hokage' who's probably a workaholic, want to go home?"  
"Hell yea," Naruto said and stood up.  
"Your soaked," Naruto said wrapping an arm around the Uchiha and walking out the building.  
"Naah, it is still raining .." Naruto muttered as he grabbed the Hokage jacket and used it as an umbrella for Sasuke and himself.  
"This is annoying," Sasuke muttered walking close to Naruto holding the other side of the jacket.  
"Yeah, I hate rain too," Naruto muttered.  
'Why am I holding this .. I'm already soaked," Sasuke said.  
"Before you get even more …"  
Sasuke grinned pulling the jacket from Naruto hands.  
"Hey! No! Fuck! Rain!" Naruto shouted feeling his hair getting wet.  
"You could see that coming anyway," Sasuke laughed putting the jacket on.  
"And, not bad neh?" Sasuke asked.  
"It looks good." Naruto admitted with a smile  
_"If only the clothes under the jacket were gone.. Damn"  
_"Ieel!" Naruto looked up feeling a splash water on his face.  
'Did you have to step on a puddle." Naruto muttered.  
'Yes, you had that look again,"  
"Prefer those hits more,'  
"I will remember that," Sasuke smiled as he ran off.  
"Where are you going?" Naruto asked and ran after him.  
'Your apartment, before the thunder starts,"  
"In that cause," Naruto said and smirked as he grabbed Sasuke and carried him over his shoulder making a *flash step so they were now in front of the door.  
"Let go! Usuratonkachi!"  
"Hey, I just did you a favour," Naruto laughed putting Sasuke back on the ground.  
"Do you have any idea how impolite it is to just grab somebody like that!"  
"Nah Sasuke .. ITAI!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pulled him from his ear again until his fell on his knees.  
"Ya kidding me!" Naruto hissed trying not to give in the pain.  
"I'm waiting!" "For what!" "An apology!"  
"I'M SORRY LET GO OF MY EAR!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke smiled satisfied and let go of Naruto ear.  
'Naaaah, you're pulling them literally off my head," Naruto muttered as Sasuke opened keeping that smirk on his face.

***Flash step: Running so fast that it looks like you just took one step to get to your destination.  
**

**WELL HOPED YOU LIKED IT! XD I really want to write the lemon scenes xD I have some pretty awesome ideas *smirk* But I have to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to get together -_- **

***glares at Sasuke*  
Sasuke: What?!"  
Me: I know you like Naruto! *rapeface*  
Sasuke: :$ No, he is my student!  
Me: Ooh teacher student relationships, god I love forbidden love!*smirk*  
Sasuke: NOO! Not like that! He is like a little brother to me! .. when he was 7 .. Until he turned 12 I took care of him, and hugged him and read bed time stories, and fed him .. And gave him love..  
Me: So? Now he is 21 and fucking hot and I now you want him!  
Sasuke; You are sick. *walk away*  
Naruto: *jumps next to me* And what did he say?  
Me; *smirk* He said that he is waiting for you under the shower, oo, yeah and he likes rape! So you should rape him, he acts like he doesn't like it, but he does. I'm sure of it  
Naruto: YOU ARE THE BEST CUPCAKE EVER! * Run to shower*  
Me: Hihi EvilCupCake *rapeface***


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

__"So that is the way he died," Sasuke muttered and jumped in order to dodge Tsunade fist.  
"Yeah, not really by Orochimaru's hand, but it was still under his command,"  
"Doesn't make any difference .. Where is this Pain anyway, his mother sure gave him unique name," Sasuke said as he ran up to Tsunade and pushed her on the floor his fist only a few centimetres way from her face.  
Tsunade looked shocked at the fist, and signed giving in to her loss of the spar.  
'Nagato that redhead Jiraiya trained, remember?"  
"No, I wasn't included in most of your mission back then, The fourth always claimed that I was too young,"  
'You were, " Tsunade said as Sasuke stood up and lent his older teammate a hand.  
' He is pain, he attacked the village short after. It was Naruto who saved the village and defeated him, though he didn't kill him,"  
"Really?" Sasuke asked surprised.  
"Yes, he used his rinnengan to revive everybody he killed, and then he died .. Orochimaru later took the rinnengan from Nagato and used only a quarter of the power. I don't think his body can handle the entire power,"  
"I see, so that is how it is," Sasuke said and signed.  
"Oi, granny, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ran up to the two.  
'Are you guys training?" He asked smiling innocent as always.  
'Yes, well, we talk more than we train," Sasuke said looking at Tsunade.  
"But all old ladies talk more than they fight," Sasuke added.  
"WHO DO YOU CALL OLD HERE!" Tsunade yelled and made a fist out of her hand.  
Sasuke laughed and took a step back.  
"Hey you have to admit it, you are 50 years old woman. You aren't young ya know,"  
'YOU GOING DOWN!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto tried to hold her back, with many difficulties.  
"SAY SOMONE WHO CAN'T EVEN SUMMON THE CHIEF HAWK!"  
"I GOT MY REASONS!" Sasuke shouted back at Tsunade.  
"Please, stop it you two! You both act like 12 years old!" Naruto said as Tsunade finally stopped struggling.  
".. You really can't summon the chief Hawk?"  
"I got my reasons okay!"  
"Yeah,yeah!' Tsunade said.  
"I can summon him .. I just don't think he really wants to stay to long,"  
"What about practising our combats with the summoned animals? You get better with training!" Naruto suggested while he was smirking from the inside.  
_"Hih, finally the day comes I got to teach Sasuke something!" _Naruto thought as he and Tsunade bit their thumbs and used summing jutsu.  
"Gamakichi, I summoned you to train our attacks, okay?" Naruto said smiling at the toad.  
"For that stupid snake hé!" Gamakichi said.  
"Well, actually I want to impress Sasuke.. But keep it a secret will ya,' Naruto whispered feeling a blush on his cheeks.  
'Wait I remember you!" Gamakichi said looking at Sasuke who stood on the ground and signed.  
"So… You're the son of Gamabunta..' Sasuke said feeling a sweatdrop appeared on his head.  
"Yeah!"  
Tsunade started laughing and the look on Gamakichi's face wasn't too good.  
" RUN!" Sasuke shouted and ran off but Gamakichi grabbed him and pulled him up to have a better look at him.  
"Aah, I didn't recognise you on the battlefield, I didn't even have to change to see ya!"  
"Yeah, such a pity, let me go and I will grab us some shake,"  
'Gamakichi, what's up?" Naruto asked looking quite surprised.  
"That is that kid who froze my dad, and almost burned him,"  
"Ya did?" Naruto asked in shock.  
"Hey, nothing personal Gamakichi-san. You see, we had a two on two fight and I was teamed up with Jiraiya, what turned out to be more a torture and hell hole for me.. So Instead of making him do more damage I froze him and Gamabunta in, and that time with the fire .. I wasn't panning on killing the two, really! I was just fooling around you now the kids those days hahaha!  
You aren't falling for that second one are you?"  
"The first one sounded convincing , but the second one not really," Gamakichi said.  
"You old-man isn't still mad about that is he?"  
"Yes he really hates you,"  
"… That toad never liked me," Sasuke muttered.  
"Well Gamakichi-san, mind to put me down now?"  
"Gamakichi, put him down,' Naruto ordered as Gamakichi then put Sasuke down.  
"At least he didn't do any harm to you Gamakichi," Katsuyu said.  
"Come on Sasuke, summon the hawk chief. So we can start training!"  
"Yeah … Him .. Training.." Sasuke muttered.  
"Come on!"  
"Alright then, guess it wouldn't hurt," Sasuke muttered as he bit his thumb and made hand signs.  
"Summing jutsu!"  
Not a second later he stood on top of the chief hawk who turns out to be a huge hawk, similar to the one in the battlefield.  
"So that is the chief hawk, " Naruto said as he looked at Tsunade who just stood there waiting for the show to happen, she had a smirk on her face. That didn't mean anything good.  
'YOU!" The hawk shouted.  
'Heeeey, long time no see," Sasuke said having an awkward face  
"YOU FUCKER WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
'Naaah, I thought we could have a new start since I'm back alive,'  
"FUCK YOU, YOU HAD TO STAY DEATH!" The hawk said.  
"Ooh, come on I know you missed me just as much as I missed you,"  
"None?"  
'Yeaaaaah, none," Sasuke said keeping up his fake smile.  
"Get off my head fucker!" The hawk said and shook his head.  
Sasuke fell on the head of the hawk and grabbed the feathers so he would not fall on the ground.  
"Stop! Stop it! I'm sorry please!" Sasuke said holding tight.  
"You bitch, why aren't you more like your brother. DIE ALREADY!" The hawk shouted,  
"Why are you so mean! This is embarrassing! " Sasuke said finally letting go of the hawk and jumped on the ground.  
"You baka!" The hawk said pocking the Uchiha's head with his beak.  
"Stop it ! That hurts! Stooooop!" Sasuke said trying to protect his head.  
The hawk finally disappeared leaving the Uchiha laying on the floor with his hands on his head.  
"Is he gone?!" Sasuke asked.  
'Yeah, damn what an amusement!" Tsuande laughed.  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he jumped of Gamakichi and ran towards Sasuke.  
'That huuuurrrttt!" Sasuke said as Naruto pulled him up so he sat on his knees.  
"Why is he so meaaaannn?" Sasuke said his face being unnatural cute.  
Naruto just smiled while he looked at his crush being so adorable.  
"He probably had a reason," Naruto said.  
"Damn it! Only once, as a stupid kid from 7 I accidentally spit my gum on his head! ACCIDENTLY!" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto for a comforting hug while he still was sobbing about the chief hawk hating him.  
"What, but how is a kid from 7 able to use summoning jutsu?"  
"I didn't summon him, my brother summoned him and I happened to be near them.  
I was chewing gum in the garden and then I ran up to my brother to give him a hug, and then he stopped me and asked me how many pieces of gum I had in my mouth, so I admitted that I was chewing 2 packages and then he got a bit angry and told me that it wasn't healthy since I would swallow it instead of throwing it in the bin, so he ordered me to spit it out .. And I spit it out and instead of it falling in his hand it fell on the freaking birds head! And he wanted to kill me if it wasn't for Nii-san! HE NEVER LIKED ME SINCE THEN!" Sasuke said using a bit of a childless voice while Naruto stroked his back.  
"Aah, it is going to be alright," He said as he held back his laughter.  
"Sasuke just admit you were aiming for the hawks head! When we were younger Sasuke used to spit right in Jiraiya's eyes, and also our first mission, with that enemy wanting to hit you! Ooh Naruto you need to hear this! It was our first mission with Sasuke in our team and he was around .. 10 years, so we went to this mission and the enemy grabbed Sasuke by his throat and pushed him against a tree, but Sasuke spit in his eyes and kicked him right in the balls! I laughed so hard! The enemy was out in an instant and Jiraiya's face was unbelievable! It looked like he ate a lemon and he covered his own balls muttering that people aren't supposed to hit a man there!"  
"Haha, you hit him in the balls! How scared were you?!"  
"I was 10!" Sasuke said letting go of Naruto what was unfortunately for Naruto.  
'I'm never going to summon that stupid hawk! I just fight without using summoned animals!" Sasuke said and stood up.

**Review please ? (Stay nice please ;) )**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 (secret meeting)**

With the cloak covering his face the ice prince of Konoha walked through the woods.  
It was dark and the moon shined bright in the sky.  
Sasuke signed as he saw a tree in the middle of a lake, he walked up that tree, while using chakra to not fall in the water.  
He supported leaned on the tree and sighed feeling the presents of somebody else on the other side of the tree.  
A cold hand held Sasuke's as Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling a pain shot going through his heart.  
"So you came, after all,' The voice of the snake sannin said.  
"Yeah, I had to have some answers to my questions," Sasuke sighed once again.  
"Why did you break my sealing? How did you figure out that only the kyuubi's chakra was strong enough to break it?"  
"I did my research, I didn't really think that you had been alive in there, though I would only find the Juubi and your body,"  
"Yeah, the only two things you need I guess,"  
"Why did you decide to seal it, it would have gone back to his century sleep after a few days anyway,'  
'Because your intention of sealing the Juubi brought back his attention to the village,"  
"Even so, you could just grab that stupid boy and ran away," Orochimaru said.  
"Because Minato-sama and Nii-san both died for the sake of the village, I didn't want the village they both loved to get destroyed,'  
"More reasons?" Orochimaru asked knowing there was more.  
"I didn't want Naruto's dreams to break, he wanted to surpass the Hokages and me .. Becoming the Hokage of the village and gain the respect of the villagers, I wanted him to reach his dreams .. So I decided to die for the sake of his dream…' A silence was created.  
"What do you want to reach with this war?' Sasuke finally spoke.  
"One word."  
'Power," Sasuke and Orochimaru both whispered.  
"You were always such a power freak, always trying to fight me and hurt me, just so you would figure out my true power or how you called it,"  
'Yeah, though you never fought me, always holding back and making sure nothing would hit me,"  
"Instead you just tried to do everything in order to know my weakness," Sasuke added and sighed  
"I still remember how I made that snake break your leg, what did you tell the others again about what happened to your leg?"  
"I said it was being foolish during a mission and that it was just a wound that was bleeding too much," Sasuke said remembering the entire day again, when Naruto hid himself and was crying because Sasuke was screaming, but he was too young to even remember where they were talking about at least that is what he thought.  
"Tell me, why did you hide the Juubi '_there' _from all places?"  
"…. It was the only option that is why,"  
'You didn't even hesitate?"  
'Did it matter? I would die after anyway" Sasuke said sounding a bit angry.  
"What is it what you want from the Juubi, you know you can't control it, and still you want it,"  
"I know that one person is able to control such a big power that person is you,"  
"Even I can't handle the Juubi when he is awake," Sasuke said as another silence fell.  
"Why is Naruto so precious to you, I never really understood that,' Orochimaru asked breaking the silence.  
"His eyes, I knew that those eyes weren't belonged to carry sadness that is why I wanted him to be happy. " Sasuke answered.  
"During that battle, you had the change to kill me, but you didn't why?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Because … You have saved my life.." Sasuke whispered biting hit bottom lip as he felt a tear rolling down his cheek, he just never imagined the Snake sanin being his enemy.  
'You have saved my plenty of times, you should accept by now that I'm not the same as I was back then. I'm not that hero that saved you. I will, crush you, torture you, hurt you until I hear those screams from pain, I will destroy Konoha, the five nations and kill that stupid kyuubi jinjurki," Orochimaru hissed as his grip on the hand of the Uchiha tightened in a painful way.  
"I couldn't care less what you want to do with me or the five nations," Sasuke said as Orochimaru frowned.  
"But if you come near Naruto, I will kill you!" Sasuke said. As he didn't say a word and walked away.  
"We see each other on the battlefield, Sasuke," Orochimaru said smirking as he also took his leave.

Sasuke sighed once he returned to Konoha.  
It was early in the morning and most people were sleeping while the ice prince walked through the streets. He walked towards Naruto's apartment and opened the door as he kicked of his shoes off and put his cloak away.  
'Hey, why are you up so early?" Naruto asked as he walked out of his room while he stretched his arms, and yawned.  
"Better question, where did you go?" Naruto asked looking still sleepy.  
'Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk,' Sasuke said smiling at Naruto who smiled back.  
"Well now we both are up, I guess it can't hurt to make some breakfast,"  
"Ramen isn't considered breakfast,'  
"I know!" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. 'I simply don't care," Naruto added and walked towards the kitchen, but got pulled back by his shoulder.  
"What about I teach you how to make proper breakfast," Sasuke said, well more commanded.  
'As long as I can eat, I think it's fine," Naruto said with a bright smile.  
They walked towards the kitchen as Naruto sat on the counter while Sasuke got some things from the fridge.  
"Well I'm going to teach you how to make sukiyaki, so get your ass of the counter Bambi!" Sasuke said and Naruto just laughed and jumped off the counter.  
"Okay this is what you do, cut the unions, but cut them thin alright?" Sasuke ordered and Naruto nodded , but suddenly there was a knock on the window and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.  
"Did you invited somebody?"  
"No, you?" Naruto asked as he walked to the window and opened the curtains and wanted to kill himself seeing Kakashi standing there with a smirk.  
"You!"  
"Hey Kakashi-kun! Let him in!" Sasuke said waving from the kitchen as Naruto opened the window.  
"Kakashi-sensei … Why are you ruining my chances?"  
'Because your facial expression is amazing," Kakashi said as he jumped through the window in the apartment.  
"Hatake! Put your book away and help Naruto and me in the kitchen,"  
'Ooh, so you guys are cooking. I thought you only needed water to make instant raman,' Kakashi joked and walked to the kitchen.  
'Cut the mushrooms, in slices. Don't make them too thin or to thick, just medium in size," Sasuke ordered while he was cutting the meat.  
"Alright, my prince," Kakashi said.  
"Bambi I said thin," Sasuke said pointing at the slices Naruto cut,  
"Hey what happened to your wrist?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Sasuke's hand to look at the bruise around the Uchiha's wrist.  
"Guess someone's handcuffs were too tight,' Kakashi smirked.  
"Stop making sex jokes!" Naruto said.  
"Sorry virgin,"  
"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted.  
"Got it," Kakashi said.  
"Where did you get that from? It looks like someone wasn't to gentle holding …'  
'Now you say so I actually don't know how I got that, probably not important, it is just a bruise," Sasuke said.  
"Weird, I don't remember you had a bruise there last night when you went to bed. Say Sasuke where did you go this morning?" Naruto asked as he looked up meeting a pair of dark eyes that looked annoyed at him.  
"I went for a walk, like I said before," Sasuke said pulling his wrist out of Naruto's grip.  
"Cut the unions thinner, before I put your meat in the pan, Okay Bambi?" Sasuke said the latt few word with a smile on his face, more sadistic than cute.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the mistakes (though you already are used to that by now xD) Euhh.. Review please !  
**_**Oh yeah! Anybody interested in a Naruto role play online? For those who don't know what it is. It is like writing a story but then for example I write the part about Sasuke and you about (for example )Naruto. It is fun I do it with a few of my readers and friends =D Anyway if you are interested just send me a private massage and I will explain it further to you if you don't get it or if =D  
**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 (The meeting)  
**

"Gaara has sent me a letter," Naruto said as soon as Sasuke walked in his office.  
He wasn't happy, Naruto was far from happy. He looked concerned, sad and even angry.  
"Has he asked you out yet?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.  
Naruto sighed. "Not funny," he said as he threw the letter towards Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked at the piece of paper, keeping his calm while he read it.  
"So Orochimaru started attacking the east side of the land of lightning," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who nodded while he looked serious.  
"It looks like you have to go to a meeting to discuss the strategy with the other kages in the land of snow,' Sasuke added as he put the letter on Naruto's desk.  
"Naruto, there is a reason why he attacks that side of the country," Sasuke said.  
"I know, I also know that you know more," Naruto said as Sasuke frowned.  
"Are you blaming me for not telling you something?" Sasuke asked sounding pissed already.  
"No, but I know you can tell me why he attacks exactly that part,"  
"I'm sure the Raikage can tell you the same thing," Sasuke said.  
'Would you mind telling me first?"  
"Tsk .. Fine, I guess around 16 years ago one of Kumogakure scientist went way too far with his experiments.  
Though he invented a lot of stuff that came in handy for the war Kumogakure fought. Anyway he started mutating people …"  
'Like Orochimaru," Naruto said.  
"Yeah, because of that he got banned out of Kumogakure, but he had a hideout on the east side of the land of lightning. So he hid himself and kept doing is sick experiments.  
Long story short his last experiment failed, he had created giant humans, probably without intelligence because none of them could talk or anything, but they ate normal humans, because the giants attacked the villages, so the sand, lightning, mist and leave village joined forces in order to defeat every one of them and save the people,'  
"I see, so Orochimaru wants to know how the scientist had done that all and wants to do the same, but then in a way that he can control the giants,"  
'exactly, " Sasuke said.  
"Why have I never heard of this," Naruto muttered.  
'Because it was decided to never talk about the battle of demons again, at least so they called that battle, " Sasuke said.  
"How come you know all about that?"Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke.  
"I bet you can guess it,' Sasuke said.  
"You fought in that battle?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded.  
"And I kicked ass," Sasuke said winking at Naruto with a smile making Naruto laugh a bit.  
"Though Mei was there too, and the Raikage. Oh and the fourth Kazekage," Sasuke said and smirked. "The Kazekage was kind a hot ya know," Sasuke added.  
"Anyway bring me with ya to that meeting!" Sasuke said and sat on Naruto's desk.  
"The fourth Kazekage died dattebayo,"  
'Damn it, well the fifth is still doable," Sasuke said.  
"Instead of one night stands, get yourself a husband,' Tsunade said as she walked in the office making Naruto laugh. "Very funny, I shouldn't have told you about my dream of getting married. Anyway! I have decided, _you little annoying slut(Tsunade)_, that I don't want to get married anymore,"  
"Why? Because nobody want you longer than one-night?" Tsunade said and smirked.  
'Wrong! One-night and one-morning, since I don't mind morning sex," Sasuke said.  
"I'm hearing to much details," Naruto muttered. "_Day and night damn! Sex all day! Yes! I will become the luckiest guy ever!" _Naruto thought with a little smirk on his face.  
"Oh that explains why you were always late, if the third knew he would have put guard near your bed,'  
"Ha, he actually did once! You know what, I just froze the guards!" Sasuke said.  
"Froze the guards or** did** the guards?"  
"Hey! For my own defence, I do not fuck colleagues, that make things awkward," Sasuke said and stood up.  
"I never understood why old-man always put his nose in my business," Sasuke muttered and turned around to look at Naruto. "Anyway, I am coming with ya!"  
"Sorry, but wasn't I the Hokage, ya know sort of your boss and not the other way around,' Naruto muttered as he played with the pen in his hand, as suddenly a silence filled the room.  
Naruto looked up and his eyes widened seeing the death glare of Sasuke.  
"Aaah, that is not what I meant, nah Sasuke, darling, sweetie … I just wanted to say that .. I don't want any problems with the Raikage and since you and the …"  
"Shut up Bambi, I'm coming along. No discussion," Sasuke said having suddenly a strict voice, what he used to use when Naruto didn't eat his vegetables.  
Naruto sigh in irritation, Sasuke could be so stubborn and he truly got annoyed by his nickname.  
"Don't look so annoyed Bambi, you need a bodyguard who escorts you there anyway," Sasuke said as he petted Naruto's hair, making the young Hokage look up.  
"A bodyguard is quite, and only stands in the background,"Naruto muttered.  
"I will be quiet too, I will only talk to you or Tsunade," Sasuke said winking cute , what made Naruto's heart melt. "Nah, fine then,' He said turning his red face around.  
"That is settled!" Sasuke said.

**Review please,(stay nice please ^^) **


End file.
